Wolf's Mane II
by wolfwarrior15
Summary: The time to choose has come. What is more important, the past, or the future? Peter/OC COMPLETE
1. The Beginning of the End?

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,

I guess I'm gonna have to cry,

And let go of some things I've loved,

To get to the other side,

I guess it's gonna break me down,

Like falling when you try to fly,

It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,

Starts with goodbye.

**Starts with goodbye By Carrie Underwood **

**A/N Hey guys! It feels so good to be back! Winter break is coming up soon! I hope yall' have a good holiday and a happy New Year! (Revived version) **

**Disclaimer: Yall' already know I don't own anything but my own characters and ideas!**

**R&R :)**

**The Beginning of the End?**

The sky was a dark gray color, and the air was moist. In the forest, three wolves made their way to a castle in between two valleys. They slinked through the forest unannounced, and silent. The air was still heavy from the rain that had fallen the same day, and the forest was murky. A dark castle loomed ahead in the distance, surrounded by a moat, and guards on watch above the walls. The female leading the three wolves shivered and turned around to make sure the others were following, and no one else. The she wolf was a beautiful pure white she wolf, and she held her head proudly.

Behind her followed a small light gray and white she wolf, and a black wolf with thick fur around his neck. The white she wolf stopped at the edge of the forest and stared up at the castle. The guards seemed to be slacking off, and not paying any attention. They were all carrying crossbows and swords.

"Stay here with Jo." The white she wolf ordered. The black wolf growled and looked at the small wolf next to him.

"Jo is old enough to defend herself, I'm coming with you." He growled, and the small wolf nodded in agreement.

"No." The she wolf growled back, "You are to follow orders. I do not wish for you to follow me in there. This is my job, and it was assigned to me. You will stay here. It was you who promised to look after her."

"I could be you're backup!" The black wolf insisted, "I'm ready for this! I am! Jo is fine out here. Right Jo? Jo?" The black wolf turned around to look for the small she wolf, and found her hiding under a bush not too far off. The she wolf darted off towards the castle, flicking her great tail.

_"Watch her, or you will deal with me!" _She sent her thoughts to the black wolf.

The white wolf suddenly morphed into a falcon, and soared into the skies. The guards paid no heed to the bird in the sky. The sight of a falcon was common here. Instead they looked into the forest, to see a black wolf. One of the guards pulled out his crossbow to fire, but the wolf slunk back before he got a chance to even load the gun.

"Black wolf is a bad sign." He commented gruffly. The guard next to him nodded in agreement.

"We've had enough bad omens." He snorted, "Blasted wolves. That's the next thing we have to wipe out of this land." Many of the other guards talked quietly in agreement.

Above the wind, a scream echoed in the night. Sending chills into the men's spines. The falcon soared past the window and into another. The window led into a dark hallway, and the falcon morphed back into a wolf again. She looked around cautiously, before padding down the hallway. There were light footfalls on the floor, and the wolf pressed herself against the wall. A hooded figure appeared and slinked into a room. The wolf followed the man, and stopped outside of the door.

"Five more minuets, professor." A voice moaned.

The wolf listened no more, for there were footfalls once more in the hallway. All though many did not know this, the greed of one man saved the white wolf from killing the life of one innocent. The she wolf contemplated for a moment before morphing and flying out the window. She soared back down to the edge of the woods, and morphed back into a wolf.

"Is it done?" A voice called. The she wolf shook her head.

"Mission aborted." She growled stalking past the small she wolf, "Lets go."

* * *

"What happened?" The black wolf asked as they came to the other side of the river.

"I don't know." The she wolf growled, "But I would have been caught." The she wolf looked up to the sound of horses approaching the river. One horse started crossing the river, followed by many others chasing them.

"Why are they chasing him?" The light grey she wolf asked. Flie shook her head as the horse crossed the river.

"I don't know why, Jo." The she wolf started forward, "Come on!"

The three wolves chased after the horse and the man for a mile or two before the man finally looked back with a panicked expression. The she wolf waved off the other two wolves to hide in the forest, but keep up as she twisted between the trees to come up next to the horse.

"Shoo!" The boy said, "Go away! I haven't any food for you!"

"Why would I want you're food?"The she wolf asked him. The boy's eyes widened as he looked at the wolf. "Look out!"

A branch smacked into the boy's face, and he was thrown off the horse. His foot caught in the foothold, and he was dragged along the ground until he cut himself free. He lay ridged on the ground as a white wolf sat next to him. She was curious about him, and slowly approached him. The boy scooted away.

"Leave me alone!"

The she wolf looked up as the soldiers approached. She rolled her eyes and ran strait at them. The white wolf jumped and knocked a soldier off his horse, while she bit another in the shoulder. She looked back at the boy one more time before running off.

* * *

"Who is he?" The black wolf asked as he watched the white wolf attack the soldiers, wondering if she needed help.

"He's probably a soldier." The small wolf beside him answered. The white she wolf trotted over to them.

"They took a dwarf. Did you hear the horn? That was Susan's." She growled, "Isn't that Trufflehunter and Nikabrik?" The black wolf looked and nodded his head.

"They knocked out the boy!" He said, amused.

"Most likely Nikabrik." The white wolf snorted, "Lets go help them." The three wolves stepped out of the undergrowth and walked over to the unconscious boy, badger, and dwarf.

"Need help?" The white wolf asked.

"Yeah, bite his throat and get it done with." Nikabrik said tartly.

"Nikabrik!" Trufflehunter growled.

"We can't kill him," The white wolf growled, "We don't even know who he is."

"Well excuse me, my lady!" Nikabrik said sarcastically. The white wolf jumped and pinned down the black dwarf.

"You haven't any idea what you speak of!" She snarled.

"Please, Adriana." Trufflehunter said, "Let us bring him inside. I'll take care of him." The white wolf nodded and stepped off the dwarf. She turned and picked up a stick in her jaws, splitting it in half.

"That would have been you're head, dwarf!" She growled going over to the boy and grabbing his shirt. She pulled him into the small house under the tree.

"Set him on the bed." Trufflehunter ordered. The white wolf nodded, and set the boy onto the bed. Trufflehunter started taking off the boy's armor, and setting it by the fireplace.

"Can you get me a rag and bowl of water?" The wolf nodded and entered the kitchen, following every order of the badger. She to was curious of who the boy was, and why he was being chased. Soon Trufflehunter was cooking in the kitchen, and the three wolves and dwarf near the fire pit.

"This house is so crowded." Nikabrik complained. The white wolf looked up from cleaning the smaller wolf's pelt.

"Could it be because there are three wolves in here with you?" She growled impatiently. Nikabrik snorted and took a bite of his bread.

"Can I get you three anything?" Trufflehunter asked from the kitchen.

"No. We're fine." The white wolf said.

"This bread is so stale!" Nikabrik growled.

"I'll just get him some soup then. He'll be coming around soon." Trufflehunter said softly. The white wolf went back to cleaning Jo's pelt, as the black wolf stood up and started pacing.

"Yeah, well I don't think I hit him hard enough. Will you stop pacing, you great black beast? It's crowded enough without you doing that!" The black wolf growled and sat down next to the white wolf.

"Nikabrik! He's just a boy!" Trufflehunter argued.

"He's a Telmarine!" Nikabrik shot back, "Not some lost puppy! You said you were going to get rid of him!" Trufflehunter entered the room and set some soup on the table.

"No. I said I would take care of him." He continued, "We can't kill him now. I just bandaged his head. It would be like murdering a guest!"

"Oh, and how do you think his friends are treating they're guest?" Nikabrik asked glaring at the white wolf.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing." The white wolf growled.

"It's not the boy's fault." Trufflehunter agreed. The white wolf jumped up as the Telmarine boy ran through the house, running into Trufflehunter. Nikabrik got up and unsheathed his sword.

"I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance!" Nikabrik's sword clanged as it hit the boy's metal rod, which he had picked up.

"You know why we can't!" Trufflehunter shouted as the white wolf placed herself between the dwarf and human.

_"You will not hurt him." _The white wolf thought to the dwarf.

"Get out of my head!" Nikabrik shouted swinging his sword at the white wolf.

"Nikabrik! Stop! Or do I have to sit on you're head again?" Nikabrik stopped for a second. The white wolf turned to the boy.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am Prince Caspian, the tenth." He stood up tall as if proud, and the white wolf raised her eyebrow and flicked the tip of her tail.

"What are you doing here?" Nikabrik asked. Caspian put the rod back next to the fire pit.

"My uncle has always wanted my throne." He explained, "But he didn't have an heir of his own."

"This changes everything." Trufflehunter said softly.

"But it still doesn't explain how you got the horn." The white wolf growled, "I must take my leave." The wolf nodded to everyone, and stepped out the door.

"What about us?" The black wolf asked, "You can't just leave us here!" The white wolf turned around.

"I can and I will." She growled, "Now stay here with Jo, and protect her like you promised her parents you would!" The black wolf growled and launched himself in front of the she wolf, his neck hairs rising.

"No, Flie!" He snarled, "You aren't taking me seriously! I have grown so much since before you started training me! Jo is safe here with Trufflehunter and Nikabrik! You haven't been listening! I've been trying to say this softly, but you have to open up! I know, everyone knows, that you loved Eldraid! That he betrayed you! That you've been so lonely! Trust me, I know! But let me be there for you like my father was!" The white wolf sighed.

"Stay here." She growled finally, before trotting off. The black wolf growled silently to himself and sat down.

"Was that…?" Trufflehunter asked memorized as he looked at the white wolf running off into the distance.

"No." The black wolf growled, "Not anymore."

* * *

The white wolf regretted leaving behind her nephew, but she had business to finish, and she didn't want him to be in the middle of it. It was still dark out, making it easier for her to see in the night as she ran through the forest. The clattering of horses came around the white wolf as to a stop. Telmarine soldiers surrounded her with arrows and crossbows pointed at her.

"Leave me be!" She snarled in defense position. The guards looked shocked to hear the white wolf speaking. On one of the horses lay a body draped over it was a cape. _"Trumpkin" _The wolf thought.

A guard shot an arrow into the white wolf's right leg, making it snarl.

"Lasso it." Ordered the general. Ropes whipped out and went around the wolf's neck. The wolf snarled, but obeyed. _"This could be my chance." _She thought as the soldiers carefully led her away.

"Our beloved Caspian has been abducted, by Narnians." The white wolf heard Miraz rally up the court.

"You go too far Miraz!" A voice called out, "You expect us to stand around, while you blame such a crime on fairy tales!"

The doors opened as the guards shoved in Trumpkin. The white wolf snarled and pulled against her restraints as the guards slowly led her into the court. The court gasped and shouted in confusion as the two Narnians were hauled in. Trumpkin fell forward on his knees as the guards rushed over and helped the other guards with the snarling wolf.

"You forgot, my lords, that Narnia was once a savage land." Miraz went on, as the white wolf attempted to break free.

_"I'll show you how savage I can be!" _She snarled in her head, _"Narnia isn't yours and it will never be! Just let me get a whisker close to you! I'll tear you're head off!" _

"While we have been bickering amongst ourselves, they," Miraz shoved his finger in front of the dwarf's face, "have been breeding like cockroaches under a rock!" Miraz turned back to the court, "Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to strike!" The wolf jumped forward with such force it sent one of the guards stumbling to the floor, as Miraz hit the dwarf. Trumpkin looked up.

"And you wonder why we don't like you." He stated tartly. Miraz leaned in close to the dwarf.

"Well I intend to strike back." He growled looking up at the court again, "Even if I have to cut down the entire forest. I assure you, I will find Prince Caspian, and finish what our ancestors began."

"What interest is the wolf in this?" Asked one of the court members. Miraz stood in front of the wolf, unafraid, for the wolf had been muzzled.

"Can you not see?" Miraz asked kneeling down, "This is no ordinary wolf. It is larger, and more lethal then any wolf I have ever seen. It was caught talking." The court burst out laughing.

"If you ask me, Miraz, It looks like a small furry horse!" One of the men called out.

"So it does." Miraz growled, "But she killed three of my men."

"She?" Another lord called out.

"Have you not heard the tales?" Miraz asked, "Of the white wolf who roamed in the forests when the land was savage? A natural ruler, a beautiful beast. She fits the story line perfectly. This wolf is immortal." The wolf growled and lurched forward, making Miraz stand up, "A killer." He whispered.

"You intend to keep this beast?" Another called out, "Why not kill it? She would make a superb cape." The wolf growled.

"Because," Miraz said, "This is no ordinary wolf."

"I agree." A voice called out, "She is at least five times the size of a normal dog, and two times the size of a normal wolf." Miraz nodded.

"Take it to a cell, and guard it well." He ordered.

The men nodded and dragged the wolf out of the court. When out of the doors, two more men helped them pull her down some steep steps and into the dungeon. They forcefully threw it into a nearby cell and locked it.

"Better not feed it." One of the guards said, "It might kill us in our sleep." The guards laughed and ascended the stairwell.

The wolf snarled and shook off the ropes. There was a moan in the cell across from her, and she looked across the dimly lighted room. In a cell lay the body of a man.

"Who is in the cell?" Moaned the voice, as the figure sat up.

"Who are _you_?" The wolf growled back. The man squinted across the room.

"Why, you're a wolf!" The man exclaimed.

"No, I'm a squirrel." The wolf growled sarcastically.

"You can talk!" The man said softly, "Are you a Narnian?"

"I guess you can say that…" The wolf responded sitting in front of the cell door.

"Shame… did they capture you?" The man asked. Before the wolf could respond the door to the dungeon flew open to reveal Miraz. He stalked down the stairwell and stopped in front of the wolf's cell, not paying any heed to the man in the other cell.

"Wolf, what is you're name?" Miraz demanded. The wolf paced in her cell.

"Adriana." She growled.

"Lies!" Miraz shouted, "You are Flie, daughter of the great Aslan and sacred Sacara." The man in the other cell gasped.

"So what are you going to so about it?" The wolf challenged.

"You will help me find the Narnians." Miraz growled.

"Even if I did." The wolf snarled, "I would kill myself before I betray my country. The Narnians are loyal, noble, and intelligent. We can destroy you're plans, whatever they are." Miraz shoved his head down next to the wolf.

"You can and will help me." He snarled. He paw lashed out and Miraz fell back onto the ground. The guards rushed forward and unsheathed their swords. Miraz looked up with a cut across his nose.

_"Reliah gheit daom!" _The wolf growled. Miraz scowled and left the dungeon followed by the guards.

**:)**

10


	2. Remembering

I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky

Always stumbling' around in circles

But I must have stumbled into something

Look at me

Am I really alone with you

I wake up feeling like my life's worth living

Can't recall when I last felt that way

Guess it must be all this love you're giving

Never knew never knew it could be like this

**Some Hearts By Carrie Underwood**

**A/N Hey guys! Good to know you're all enjoying the sequel as much as I am! I really do believe that this one is just a little bit more darker. I'm not afraid to admit that I HAVE put poor Sail through a lot. Please leave a review, cuz they are loved as always! But anything below constructive criticism is not welcome. Thank you for all of your support throughout my story! Enjoy the next chappy! (Revived version) **

**R&R :) **

**Remembering **

The man stared intently at the wolf across the cell from him. He was entranced by every detail of her; piercing blue eyes, downy and healthy coat. She seemed confident. _"Is it really she?" _The question hovered in his mind as he watched the wolf pace. When she turned to the left, he finally saw the arrow piercing her flesh. She seemed unbothered by it.

"Doesn't that pain you?" He asked softly. The wolf shook her head, "You seem bothered by something." The wolf looked at the man.

"I left my pack," She growled, "Any leader would be worried about the fate of they're pack."

"But _you _are a true leader." The man said.

"Don't try and flatter me." The wolf growled.

"I've heard so much about you." The man went on, "You're life, and you're family." The wolf glared savagely at the man.

"What do _you _know about _my _family?" Her eyes glittered dangerously, "You humans know nothing! You know nothing about life!" The man looked at her sympathetically.

"You've been so lonely the past years." The man said quietly, "You felt betrayed after they left, didn't you?" Melancholy flickered in the wolf's eyes, "What are you missing? You've become so angry." The wolf lunged at the cage door.

"I do wish not to be told about my life!" She snarled, "It is not something I am proud of." There was silence.

"Many stories tell of you being strong minded." The man went on slowly, "That you loved being with you're friends." His voice got louder as the wolf paced to try and ignore him, "But the stories stopped after you're brother died many years ago." The white wolf stopped, "As if the world stopped when we invaded Narnia. Who are you really, Flie?" For a second, the man thought he saw a tear slide down the wolf's cheek. But then he reminded himself that wolves don't cry.

"No." The wolf whispered, "It stopped when they left." The last thing the man thought was that 'they' couldn't be the kings and queens of old. 'They' were someone else.

* * *

The doors opened to reveal a blinding light, but the white wolf ignored the light. She pushed her head deeper into her pelt. Footsteps sounded outside of her cell as the door opened. The wolf glared up at the soldiers in front of the cell holding ropes. She let the guards wrap the ropes around her muzzle and lead her out of the dungeon. The guards led her out into the courtyard, and the wolf smelled the air to scent Miraz. The man stood not too far off next to a horse.

"You are free to go." He said. The gates behind him opened, and the guards untied the ropes around the wolf.

"One would not set me free so easily." The wolf growled, "Why do you release me?" Miraz's face gave nothing away.

"You have been great help to me, and now you are free to go." The wolf's eyes glittered dangerously as she slid past him.

"This is not over." She assured him, "You have done great harm to my country, now I'm going to strike back like before." Miraz's eyes widened as the wolf jumped into the air and morphed into a falcon, flying away.

The tawny bird soared over the treetops, and didn't look back at the castle. She knew were she was going, and she had dreamed of it. The kings and queens of old were home, and they were near. The falcon landed near a rocky gorge, to wait.

Eventually voices sounded under the falcon, and she morphed into a wolf.

"I don't remember this way." The wolf's heart leapt at the sound of her friend's voice.

"That's the problem with girls," A male's voice sounded in the air, "You can't carry a map in you're head." The white wolf snorted.

"That's because our heads have something in them." A young female voice called out.

"I wish he would just listen to the DLF in the first place." The wolf looked down to find her acquaintances.

"DLF?" A dark haired boy asked.

"Dear little friend."

"That's not at all patronizing, is it?" The white wolf smiled at the sound of Trumpkin's voice. The wolf followed the blonde boy's steps, only a few feet above him as he walked. Happiness filled her gaze.

"I'm not lost." He murmured.

"No." Trumpkin came up behind Peter, "You're just going the wrong way." The wolf waited patiently.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods." Peter growled, "And the quickest way to get there is to cross at the river Rush." The wolf growled silently.

"Unless I'm mistaken," Trumpkin said, "There's no crossing in these parts."

"That explains it then," Peter shot back, "You're mistaken." The wolf chuckled loud enough for them to hear. The eldest girl aimed her bow and arrow at the wolf, and the boys unsheathed they're swords.

"Now, now." The wolf growled standing up, "Play nicely boys." Lucy smiled when she saw the wolf.

"Who are you?" The eldest boy demanded. The wolf jumped down from the boulders and stood up tall with her tail in the air.

"You surprise me, Peter." She laughed, "After all these years I can remember you, but you can't remember me?" Peter squinted at the white wolf, and everyone but him and Trumpkin laughed. Amusement lighted the wolf's eyes, and she used an invisible force to send his sword flying. Peter's eyes went wide with realization.

"Flie!" Peter cried. Lucy laughed and launched herself at the large wolf, embracing her.

"Dear Aslan, Peter." Flie laughed, "It took you long enough!" The white wolf finally morphed into a human for once in a long time. Her hair was matted and dirty, and her clothes were torn; but she wore a bright smile on her face. Peter laughed happily and embraced his old friend. Susan and Edmund smiled and also hugged Flie. Trumpkin stood around rolling his eyes every once and a while.

"Are you flocks of geese done kissing?" He snapped.

"Aw!" Flie cooed, "Don't be that way, Trumpkin!" The dwarf looked up.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Yes and no." Flie laughed pulling away from her friends, "You may know me as a wolf." Trumpkin rolled his eyes.

"Oh great Aslan."

"You're hurt!" Lucy exclaimed looking at the arrow sticking out of her right arm.

"Oh… yeah…" Flie looked down and pulled out the arrow with ease. Trumpkin looked up.

"Wait! You're the one who…" Trumpkin stared at her.

"The vary same." Flie snorted.

"We should get that fixed." Edmund said examining Flie's cut.

"It's just a graze." Flie assured the king. Peter looked at her sternly.

"You had an arrow sticking out of you're arm." He pointed out. Flie shrugged.

"So?" She turned to Trumpkin, "What were you two bickering about?"

* * *

Flie's jaw dropped open as she stared over the edge of the gorge.

"Wait, why did we come here?" She asked after Susan remarked something about the river.

"Oh shut up!" Peter groaned, "Is there any way across?" Flie looked up to find Edmund staring intently at the bleeding cut in her arm.

"Is it like a constant nagging?" She asked him derisively. Edmund looked up and blushed, before looking away. Flie smiled before looking over the edge again.

"Aslan?" Lucy asked as Flie looked up, "Aslan! It's Aslan! Don't you see? He's right over… there." Flie looked across the stream to an empty patch of grass Lucy was pointing at.

_"Impossible." _Flie thought indignantly, _"Aslan? If I see him, I'll be sure to take a tuff of his mane!" _

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked tartly. Flie glared at the dwarf. Peter turned to look at his sister.

"Lu, I'm sure there are any number of lions in this forest." Peter looked at Flie for backup, but she shook her head.

"I'm not lying! It was Aslan! He wanted us to follow him! And he wanted me to get Flie's attention!" Lucy said staring at Flie. Now everyone one staring at Flie, who stiffened in defense.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said. Flie's eyes flared, but she didn't say anything.

The flare in Flie's eyes made Edmund's heart race. It surprised him when she didn't jump into her father's defense. The way Flie had acted made Edmund suspicious. As if there was something she wasn't telling them. It also surprised him that her eyes looked almost… normal. Many years ago when they had first come to Narnia, Flie had been given the gift of the Sight; allowing her to use powers no other being possessed. When she had been granted the Sight, her eyes had been changed into a beautiful mix of colors. Her right eye had a shade of amber, and her left eye had a shade of green around it. Now he could barely see the two colors standing out against her now dull blue eyes. _"What has happened to her?" _Edmund thought to himself as he looked into his friend's eyes.

Pure rage filled Lucy. She looked hopelessly at Flie, whose eyes had flared at Trumpkin's comment, but had said nothing. She had really seen Aslan! And she knew that Flie believed her, but it looked to Lucy like Flie didn't want to admit that she believed that Aslan was there. Flie was different. She had changed just like Peter. She seemed more hostile, and her eyes darted everywhere like she was on guard. She didn't like the fact that Trumpkin had mentioned that Narnia was more savage. She didn't even like the fact that he said of Flie and Sail abandoning Narnia like he said Aslan had! Lucy knew in her heart that Aslan was here, and she knew Flie believed it too.

"There's a fort near Beruna, how do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked.

"Better that then walking." Susan said walking off. Flie followed silently.

"But I did see him!" Lucy insisted to Edmund. He shrugged and walked on next to Lucy.

Lucy walked up next to Flie, and pulled her hand so they walked behind everyone else.

"What's wrong, Flie?" Lucy pleaded. Flie looked down miserably at Lucy, "Please tell me! I know you believe me!" Flie looked like she was ready to cry.

"Trust me, Lu." She whispered, "I want to believe you. I really do. Just realize that… things have changed for me." Lucy looked dejectedly at her friend.

"You know Aslan is real!" Lucy insisted, "You can tell me what happened. Were is Sail?" Flie looked away from the girl's pleading eyes.

"I would rather not say." She murmured. Peter looked back at her surprised, and Lucy looked at her sadly before walking ahead. Peter slowed down to walk with Flie. He was overturned by the agony in Flie's eyes. His eyes asked his question. Flie hesitated a moment before asking with her own eyes if he was sure. Peter nodded, and Flie forced her memories into his head.

Peter stopped walking in shock. His breathing became labored, and he started sweating. Susan looked back.

"Are you ok?" She called. Peter nodded.

"Go on ahead," Flie called back, "We'll catch up." Flie saw the hurt in Lucy's eyes as they continued walking. When they were out of sight Peter turned to Flie.

"When?" He asked.

"A hundred years to this day." Flie responded sadly. Peter leaned over like he was going to puke.

"Were is Draigh?" He asked quietly.

"I left him, he should be with Caspian." Flie said.

"Is there any way to bring him back?" Peter asked gloomily.

"Only Aslan knows." Not a single tear escaped the brim of Flie's eyes as she looked at Peter.

"That's why you didn't want to tell Lucy?" Peter confirmed. Flie nodded.

"She would be able to take it along with the pack, Tumnus, and the beavers." Flie said miserably, "Come on. Lets catch up with the others." Flie started forward, but Peter put his hand around Flie's left shoulder.

"I won't tell anyone until you're ready to." He promised.

"Thank you." Flie said before pulling Peter into a hug.

**:) A/N Now all you have to do is press the pretty little review button and you'll get a new chapter! :) **

7


	3. Dreams and Reality

**A/N Hey guys, glad to know that you're all enjoying the sequel! I really appreciate all of your support and all. I couldn't be happier than I am right now. Hope you all have happy holidays! (Revived version)**

**Thank Aslan for the person who invented spell check!**

**R&R :)**

**Dreams and Reality **

_The wind rattled the trees as the Narnians stood below a cliff. Above them Sail stood proudly. His white mane blew in the wind, and his tail was held high as he observed the group of Narnians. I stood quietly next to him, smiling. My brother was more of the person to give speeches. Sail took a deep breath, and stood up even taller. _

_ "Narnians!" Sail called out catching their attention, "My friends, we have gathered here today to take back the land that is rightfully ours!" Many animals yowled in agreement, "Too long have the Telmarines pushed us into the forest! Too long have the Telmarines taken advantage of us! Today is the day we win back the land, in which we fought for so many years ago alongside the kings and queens of Narnia! The land in which we earned!"_

_ The Narnians cheered in agreement, "Today we gather in the hundreds, to fight once more! The Telmarines have many more in numbers," Sail paced on the rock, "But we have Aslan on our side! Who do they have? No one! A bunch of gaunt humans are going to push us around?" Many of the Narnians shouted no, "Are we going to let them push us around?" Sail shouted. _

_ "No!" I screamed along with all of the Narnians. _

_ "Today, no right now, we get back our freedom!" The Narnians cheered. _

_ "For Narnia!" I screamed, "And for Aslan!" The Narnians cheered, and we moved off to our death, or our freedom._

_

* * *

_

"Flie." A voice called, "Flie, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Peter standing over me, "You were dreaming Flie." Peter said. I nodded and grabbed his outstretched hand. Peter pulled me into a standing position, and I rubbed my eyes.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" Peter asked looking into my eyes, which were probably red. I shook my head.

"I haven't gotten much sleep since he died." I admitted. Peter looked at me with caring eyes.

"Everyone's still asleep," Peter said, "You want to take a walk?" I smiled and nodded; he was trying not to boss me around. We walked through the woods, not straying too far from were we had made camp.

"I have had a long time to think about what you told me the last time I saw you." Peter said softly, "You knew we were leaving and you didn't stop us?" I nodded sadly.

"It was you're fate to go back." I whispered, "Nothing was going to stop that. Believe me, I wanted to stop you. Everything inside of me screamed to stop you from going back to you're world, but I knew in my heart it was the best for all of you." Peter nodded in understanding. I closed my eyes as I heard movement in the camp.

"We should go back now." I suggested, "Before everyone starts worrying." When we made it back to the camp sight everyone was already up and moving. Edmund looked up.

"Were where you two?" He asked.

"We were checking around the forest." Peter said. Ed shrugged and we gathered our belongings.

"This is yours." Peter said holding up my dagger, "I thought we should bring it along." I smiled and grabbed the sharp dagger.

"You went to Cair Paravel?" I asked. Peter nodded, and I tied the dagger to my side.

"We should have brought you an extra dress." Susan said eyeing my clothes. I laughed her.

"It's fine." I assured him, "When we reach Caspian I'll be in my wolf form. I still have to take care of Jo and Draigh."

"Who's Jo?" Lucy asked as we walked.

"Jo is a wolf." I said, "Draigh promised to take care of her, he promised her parents…

* * *

I growled as I took in the scene before me. Telmarine soldiers were building a bridge across the river. They had cut down trees in the forest and were now putting them together into a bridge. It took everything inside of me to not jump out and kill them all, then and there.

"Maybe coming this way wasn't such a good idea after all." Susan whispered. I took deep breaths and tried to ignore the sounds around me, in my attempt to calm my racing heart.

I hissed under my breath. Rage was boiling under my skin, and I was fuming. Peter nodded to Susan and we sneaked back into the forest. As soon as we got back into the forest, I stopped and took deep breaths imagining what I would do to Miraz. I could tell everyone was looking at me wirily.

"Lets go." I ground out walking past everyone else.

We weren't walking for very long before I heard a crack in the forest. I stopped and looked around.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Before I could answer an arrow whizzed out of the line of trees and hit the exact spot that the arrow had pierced when Miraz captured me. I screamed in pain, and Peter caught me before I hit the ground. Susan whipped out her bow and arrow.

"Run!" Edmund shouted. Pain blurred my vision as Peter lifted me off the ground and started running. I turned my head to look at the wound, and pulled out the arrow. I moaned as blood gushed out. I stared intently at the arrow and realized that it had a type of liquid on it.

"It's poisoned!" I hissed in pain. Miraz had sent his men to execute me, "Put me down!" I hissed.

Peter hesitated and everyone stopped as he set me down. Peter kept his arms under mine, as I turned to look at the soldiers chasing us. My vision was blurred as I gathered up all my energy. I sent all of the men flying into the trees, as they hit they're heads they were knocked out. I gasped in pain as my knees hit the ground.

"Lucy!" Peter called franticly.

"No!" I hissed as Lucy opened up the coordinal, "Keep moving! Don't worry about me, there are more men coming!" My body shook violently, as Susan nodded to Peter and he picked me up again.

The wound in my shoulder burned painfully, and Edmund ran next to Peter placing his hand on my forehead.

"She's burning up!" Ed called to Lucy and Susan as they ran. I looked into the forest, and saw that the trees were turning into shadows. They're arms reached out to grab me, and follow me. I couldn't help but whimper and burry my face into Peter's tunic.

"Ed, what was on that arrow?" Peter asked. Edmund ran up and grabbed the arrow I was still clutching. Everything seemed cold.

"Night Shade!" Edmund hissed and threw the arrow to the ground. Peter shivered as he ran. I looked up at him.

"Get to the gorge." I mumbled, "They… won't…. find… us… there." I shivered as intervals of pain rippled through my body.

"Stay awake." Peter said urgently, "Flie, you need to stay awake!" I was so tiered from knocking out those soldiers though!

The last thing I remembered was Peter setting me down onto the soft floor, and Lucy standing above me.

* * *

_ "Flie…" A voice called through the air. _

_ "Go away! I'm sleeping!" I growled. _

_ "I thought you wanted to see me." The voice called again. _

_ "I said go away!" I hissed, "I'm hurting everywhere." A familiar voice chuckled. _

_ "Always was too stubborn for her own good." He laughed. I finally opened my eyes. _

_ "Chaff!" I growled, "Leave me to rest." I turned my head. _

_ "I come only to talk." Chaff said, "And I'm not the only one here. You're father is here to." _

_ "Oh joy." I replied. Aslan ignored my tart comment. _

_ "Flie, you have to go across the gorge." Aslan said. _

_ "That's where we were heading before I got shot with a poisoned arrow." I growled sourly, "Now I'm passed out, I believe. And I have no idea were Peter has carried me!" _

_ "You're friends care for you." Aslan said softly. _

_ "You should open up to them." Chaff growled. _

_ "Why?" I growled acidly sitting up, "So they can leave me again?"_

_ "You know that you do not blame them for that." Aslan pointed out, "You need to calm down." Aslan was right; I was shivering from head to toe. _

_ "I can't!" I snarled, "My shoulder is killing me, literally!" Aslan slowly padded up next to me and breathed on my shoulder. _

_ "The poison is out of you're body, but you still have healing to do."_

_

* * *

_

I sat up right, only to fall back down due to my shoulder.

"Flie, are you ok?" Lucy rushed over to me, "I'm so sorry! I should have used the tonic sooner, and then maybe you wouldn't be so hurt!"

"It's fine Lucy." I assured the young girl, "Were are we?" "Over by the gorge, we decided to wait until you were conscious before we carried on." Edmund hurried over to me and helped me sit upright.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, "Is you're vision blurred? Are you in pain? How many fingers am I holding up?" Ed waved his hand in front of my face.

"I don't know!" I snapped, "You keep moving you're hand!"

"She's fine." Peter said walking up next to me.

"Take off you're tunic," Edmund demanded, "I have to dress you're wound." I rolled my eyes and pulled off the tunic, and sat there in my undershirt.

"How long have we been here?" I asked hissing when Edmund slapped on a mixture of Snakeroot and Burdock root

"Not long." Susan answered. Ed and Peter helped me up, and I slowly took a step.

"Were did you say you thought you saw Aslan, Lu?" Peter asked with his eyes still on me. I limped over to the side of the gorge and peered over.

"I didn't think I saw him, I did see him!" Lucy said indignantly, "I saw him right over…" Lucy walked up next to where I was standing. We both screamed as the ground below us collapsed.

"Lucy! Flie!" Susan and Peter called at the same time and rushed over.

"Here." Lucy called looking up from the bit of land we landed on.

"Lucy, you're on my leg." I choked out.

"Sorry." Lucy jumped off my leg, and I let out a sigh.

_ "How ironic is this?" _I growled in my head. _"Just like in the good old days… when I nearly drowned. Oh wait, I did drown." _We walked on rocks over the water in the gorge, and I was feeling a bit queasy. Peter noticed my discomfort from behind me, and grabbed my hand. I slipped on the rock I was standing on, and Peter quickly pulled me up before I hit the water.

"This sucks." I growled to him. Peter smiled, as we reached the shore.

"It's not that deep." Peter said looking back. I snorted.

* * *

_The forest was bright and green once more. The trees danced around me happily, and I smiled. _

_ "Welcome back, my lady." The voices chorused. _

_ One of the trees moved to the side and led me through its branches. The wind pushed me softly forward, and into a clearing. Not too far off stood a figure. From were I was standing; I could see that he had long blonde hair. The man stood proudly, and strait. I walked up behind the man and put my hand on his shoulder. The man turned around, and I hurled back in surprise. I came face to face with amber eyes._

_

* * *

_

I sat up gasping and sweating. Peter groaned next to me and opened his eyes.

"Are you ok?" He mumbled. I nodded my head and lay back down. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, and looked around for everyone. I stopped when I saw that Lucy was gone. I leaned over and tapped Peter's shoulder.

"Peter." I whispered, "Peter. Wake up. Lucy's gone. So is all her stuff." Peter sat up and grabbed his stuff.

"Stay here." He ordered.

"No!" I said, outraged. I followed the king into the forest.

"Do you see her?" Peter asked me. I shook my head. Suddenly I caught a flash of orange to my right. Peter saw it too, and we swerved to find his sister. I could make out Lucy's brown hair from were I was standing, and I could see that she was walking up a hill. Peter darted forward as Lucy called out Aslan's name. Peter muffled Lucy's cries and pulled her back.

I rushed forward and grabbed Lucy, making sure she was all right. Peter gave us the sign to be quiet, as he slunk forward. I looked at Lucy.

"Where were you going?" I asked her softly.

"I saw Aslan in my dream." Lucy whispered back. There was the clanging of metal, and I jumped forward. I emerged to find Peter battling with a Telmarine. I felt someone come up behind me. I turned around and flipped my opponent on they're back. The person grunted as they hit the ground, and quickly got up again.

The person tripped me in return, before leaning down and picking me up off the ground. He set me on my feet and held his hands.

"I don't want to fight." He said quietly. I snorted and kicked his pelvis. The person leaned over before rushing over to me and secured my hands with one of his, while grabbing my waist with his other arm.

"Stop!" Lucy cried running out of the bushes. Many Narnians gathered around the clearing, and Peter stopped fighting with the Telmarine.

"Prince Caspian?" He asked.

"Peter!" Susan's voice sounded from behind Lucy. The person holding onto me released me when Susan glared at him. I turned to see whom my captor was only to fall back onto the ground in shock.

**A/N R&R or else... I will be mean to one of your favorite characters!**

8


	4. Complications

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucy to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again,

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

**Lucky By Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz **

**A/N how yall' doing this fine new year? 2010 is finally here! **

**R&R :)**

**Complications**

"Sail!" Flie gasped. Her body convulsed rapidly as she stared at her brother. Sail looked just like he had the day Flie had last seen him. A messy mop of blonde hair, piercing amber eyes, strong, proud figure. Peter gasped as he too looked at Sail. Lucy smiled and shouted in glee as she embraced her old friend. Sail smiled down at the little girl and turned back to Flie.

"How…?" Flie stammered, "But… I-I…" Flie stared at her older brother as if she was a little girl meeting Aslan for the first time.

"It's me, Flie." Sail said softly. Flie shook her head indignantly, and scooted away from the man in front of her.

"No…" It came as a whisper at first and then in a yell, "No!" Flie turned and jumped into the sky, morphing into a falcon. Sail sighed sadly, and everyone but Peter looked at him inquisitively. Sail started forward, but Peter stopped him.

"I'll go." He insisted, before walking off in the direction Flie had flown. He knew were she was heading, and it wasn't too far off.

* * *

Flie swooped down from the skies, and down by a small pond. This was her favorite place to go. She morphed into a human, and began to pace. Her hand ran through her hair, as she tried to put together the scene that had unraveled before her. Sail was dead! She had seen it with her own eyes! She hadn't left his side even after his last breath faded. This wasn't right. Nothing was all right! Everything was confusing, and came back to slap her in the face. Is that what Aslan and Chaff was going to tell her when she had been poisoned? Flie's anger and confusion bubbled up in her, and she turned to punch a tree next to her.

Flie didn't even feel the pain in her hand as it came into contact with the bark. The only thing she felt was the tears overflowing her eyes, and making they're way down her cheek. Flie felt someone come up behind her, and grab her waist. Peter turned Flie and hugged her comfortingly. When he looked down into her eyes, he was again overwhelmed by the confusion and somewhat betrayal in her eyes.

"It's ok." Peter assured her.

"H-he's… d-dead!" Flie sobbed into Peter's tunic, "I saw it!"

"I know." Peter said, "Flie, this can't go on. It's really Sail." Flie nodded her head and wiped away the stray tears on her face.

"I don't want to go back." She mumbled. Peter smiled.

"You're going to have to face him some time." Flie nodded again and pulled away from him.

"Thanks again." She mumbled hoarsely. Peter nodded, and leaned down. But he stopped himself, his heart racing. They stood with they're faces not too far apart for a long time, before Flie finally broke the gap. Flie's lips connected with Peter's, and Peter deepened the kiss. Both of they're hearts raced as they stood kissing. They finally pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"I'm glad you came back." Flie whispered. Peter nodded.

"Me too."

* * *

As Peter and Flie walked with the other Narnians, Flie kept glancing over at Sail. Peter nudged Flie, and looked at Sail.

"Go talk to him." He whispered. Flie hesitated for a moment, but slowed her pace until she walked next to Sail.

"How?" Flie asked. Sail sighed and pulled Flie off to the side.

"The elders." Sail said.

"They don't have that kind of power!" Flie exclaimed, "Do they?"

"I have a purpose of being here." Sail explained.

"I'm sorry for how I acted." Flie bit out. Sail smiled and put his arm around his sister's shoulders and they continued walking.

"It's ok." Sail forgave her, "I would have acted the same way if you had died, Aslan forbid. You're lucky Peter's there for you. But for now, I think my son is angry at you." Flie looked up.

"Who, me?" She asked innocently. Sail laughed and pushed her away from him.

"Go on now, you young minx!" He laughed.

"But I still want to talk to you!" Flie laughed.

"No," Sail smiled as Flie pushed up next to him.

"Well at least this time you can't plush me into a stream." Flie laughed remembering when Sail had gotten her soaked.

"It was a joke!" Sail exclaimed as Flie stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm going to find Draigh and Jo." Flie snorted and took off. She morphed into a wolf and found the two other wolves near the middle of the group.

"You're ok!" Jo exclaimed as she launched herself at Flie, covering her in licks. Flie smiled and checked the small she wolf over for any wounds. Flie found a small gash on one side of the gray wolf's shoulder.

"What happened?" Flie asked Draigh as she cleaned Jo's wound.

"We had a little encounter with the Telmarines." Draigh explained, "Trufflehunter got the worst of it."

"Remind me to tear the Telmarines a new throat when I see them." Flie growled.

"It's nothing." Jo assured Flie as she pulled away and looked up, "Wow!" In front of them stood a large temple, "Were are we?"

"I thought you would have known, Jo." Flie said, "This is were my father sacrificed himself." Jo nodded in understanding.

Flie looked to the head of the line where the Pevensies were walking forward proudly. As if they were being welcomed back. Sail appeared next to Flie in his wolf form.

"Still looks nice." He commented. Flie smiled and looked at her brother.

"Do you think their still there?" She asked. A light flicked in Sail's eyes and they both ran off.

"Were are you going?" Jo called out, but the two white wolves ignored her. The two wolves continued into the forest and stopped near a tree with claw marks on the bark. Flie launched herself at the ground under the tree and began digging furiously along side Sail. Finally Flie reached down and grabbed a chain in the ground, setting in on the grass next to her.

When the two had finished digging they had a necklace, bracelet, broach, hair clip, and two swords by they're sides. Flie looked excitedly at her brother and scooped up the trinkets and a sword, while Sail grabbed the other sword. The two wolves bounded off towards the How, and laughed playfully. They ran into the How, and found the Pevensies sitting not too far off, looking depressed. Peter looked up.

"Why are you all dirty?" He asked as Lucy brushed some dirt off of Flie's head. Flie set down the stuff she was carrying.

"Look!" She said excitedly. Peter leaned down and picked up a silver chain with an ember leaf on it.

"This is the necklace you gave me for Christmas." Peter said. Flie nodded as Lucy picked up the bracelet.

"And this is the bracelet you gave me!" Lucy exclaimed. Susan and Edmund both reached down and grabbed the broach and hair clip.

"Were did you get these?" Susan asked.

"When the How was built, Flie and I buried these under a tree." Sail explained, "We also hid these." Sail pushed both swords forward. Edmund unsheathed one.

_"In the dark of night, a lone wolf howls. Alone in his passion, of the glory of night. For night is not the end, but a beginning." _Edmund read, "This is yours, Sail." Sail smiled happily as Susan picked up the other one.

_"Live you're life in love, for love is the only thing that protects us from the dark shadows of the past." _Susan interpreted, "And this ones yours, Flie." Flie put her head higher into the air. Sail and Flie both morphed back into humans and examined the swords closer.

"My lady?" A mouse asked scurrying up to Flie, "We have some attire for you." Flie smiled before following the mouse.

* * *

Flie snorted at the light indigo hunting dress she was wearing, before pulling her hair up into a bun.

"You clean up nice, princess." Peter teased coming up behind her. Flie stuck out her tongue, and strapped her sword onto her waistband. She pulled up part of her dress and hid her dagger on the inside of her boot.

"Is there anywhere you don't have a weapon of mass destruction?" Peter asked.

"Use you're imagination." Flie laughed, and stood up strait, "Move before I hurt you." Flie stood in front of Peter.

"Empty threats." Peter responded stepping to his right as Flie clipped on a rope with a golden ring on the end around her neck. Peter came up and looked at the necklace.

"I've never seen this before." He said.

"It was my mother's." Flie answered, "Sail gave it to me." Peter smiled devilishly, and Flie looked up.

"What?" She asked. In no time at all, her eyes went wide and she tried to run, but Peter grabbed her waist. "No! Peter!" Flie screamed as he dumped a pail of water on her head. Flie looked up and spotted Lucy standing in the doorway, laughing.

"Lucy! Help!" Flie screamed.

Lucy hadn't seen Peter smiling this happy since they had left Narnia. She knew he was happy to be back with Flie again. Before they had left, Peter and Flie had been very close. It had pained Lucy to see her brother change. Peter had become so dense, and aggressive. And now Flie seemed to be changing all of that as Peter held her to the ground and tickled her. Lucy screamed and ran forward, tackling Peter to the ground. He huffed in surprise at the impact, and laughed. Flie got off the ground and began tickling Peter along side Lucy, laughing wildly.

"Pay back!" She cried. They both laughed as Peter squirmed beneath them. Lucy straddled her older brother and tickled his neck, while Flie aimed for his stomach.

"I'm being overpowered by girls!" Peter cried. Flie threw back her head and laughed along with Lucy. Lucy was suddenly pulled off of Peter, and Flie looked up to see Sail and Edmund. Both of them were laughing they're heads off as Lucy screamed/laughed. Peter got back and grabbed Flie again.

"No!" She screamed, her hair still soaking.

Caspian walked into a room full of screaming girls and laughing boys, curious to what he would find. What he found made him smile. Sail and Edmund were holding Lucy on the ground while Peter was holding Flie's waist to keep her from going to aid Lucy.

"What's going on?" Susan asked coming up next to Caspian. The three boys assaulting the girls looked up.

"Susan, run!" Flie and Lucy screamed. Before Susan could react, Edmund and Sail came rushing at her, Sail grabbing her arms and Edmund her legs. Caspian smiled at the exchange, but didn't know how to react. A mouse ran up and hopped on Caspian's shoulder, whispering urgently in his ear.

"You're majesties!" Caspian called urgently, "Our location has been discovered." The six people stopped what they were doing, and looked at each other.

* * *

"It's only a matter of time before they strike." Peter announced, "Miraz's men and war machine are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." Reepicheep jumped up.

"What do you propose we do, you're majesty?" He asked.

"Our-"

"We should-" Caspian and Peter spoke at the same time. Flie growled quietly from were she was sitting by Draigh and Jo, as Peter glared at Caspian.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter continued.

"What?" Flie snarled jumping up.

"That is crazy!" Caspian followed her up, "No one has ever taken that castle!"

"There's always a first time." Peter responded. Flie stepped forward.

"Peter, that castle is unbeatable." Flie growled, "It does not matter how many men Miraz has away from the castle, it is well guarded! Miraz has many allies. Trust me, we learned the hard way." Flie looked at Sail. Peter's confidence seemed to flicker for a moment.

"We have the element of surprise." Trumpkin backed up his king.

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian argued.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan backed up Caspian.

"I for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter put in.

_"That's because you're a badger!" _Flie thought indignantly, _"You've lived underground for nearly all of you're life!" _

"Look," Peter stepped up, "I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yeah, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just wait and starve us out." Edmund backed up his older brother. Peter looked at Flie for conformation.

"The How isn't a great place for fighting," Flie said quietly, "The How wasn't set up to be a fortress…but we do have many advantages here." She went on slowly, "Miraz's castle has many passages, and it is nearly impossible for defeating. It would be hard, very hard. More then you can imagine." Those words signaled she would stay neutral. Flie got up quietly and walked out of the room, leaving everyone silent.

"If I get you're men in," Peter asked Glenstrom, "Can you handle the guards?"

"Or die trying my liege." The centaur said wisely.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said.

"Sorry, what?" Peter asked puzzled.

"You're all acting like there's only two options," Lucy explained, "Dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've been listening, Lu-

"No you're not listening!" Lucy cried, "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the white witch?"

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." Peter growled.

* * *

_Wind ripped through the air, as Flie walked silently through the halls of the Telmarine castle. Soldiers walked by her laughing at the jokes other soldiers were telling, and asking each other about the Narnians. She passed by them without being seen and made her way down to the gatehouse. There were guards on either side of the door, as Flie passed on through the doors. Flie observed the area around her, and counted the guards. Three here now, and two guarding the doors. _

"Do you see anything?" Peter asked from beside Flie. Flie growled and opened her eyes.

"You have to give me time!" Flie said irritably, "It doesn't appear out of thin air!" Jo shuffled her paws on the other side of Flie.

"Can we go hunting or something?" She asked. Flie could hear her belly growling.

"Go hunt a squirrel!" Draigh growled.

"You're getting just a cross as Flie!" Jo complained and the black wolf snorted. Flie looked up.

"Why don't you guys go see if any of the other wolves want to go hunting?" Flie suggested, "I'll go hunting with you." Jo nodded excitedly and sprinted off, Draigh following slower.

"I guess he gets his attitude from hanging around his aunt too much." Peter said.

"Shut up!" Flie growled, "If don't like my attitude go tell someone who cares!" Peter scowled and looked at his feet.

"That's not what I meant." Peter rumbled. There was a pause.

"Peter we can't invade the castle." Flie said quietly, "I showed you why." Peter got up as if to walk away, "After we invaded the castle we went into a age of darkness!" Flie called after Peter as he walked, "The Reign of Terror, Peter!" Flie jumped in front of Peter to stop him, "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Peter pushed past Flie to enter the How, "Peter, Sail died that day!" Peter stopped, "I don't want to loose him again. The Narnians call that day The End of all things. We thought Sail was our only hope."

"What about you?" Peter asked.

"It was always Sail's destiny to lead." Flie said sorrowfully, "I was never in the picture, and I never wanted to be. Peter, we can still call this off." Peter sighed.

"What's done is done." He quoted, "Draigh and Jo are waiting for you." Flie gasped angrily as Peter walked off. How could he be so thick?! He knew what they were doing was wrong, and he could still call it off! Flie snarled as she turned back to the forest to find her family.

Peter sighed sadly as he heard Flie gasp. He knew he was sending Flie hot and cold messages, but it was for the best. This was their only hope now. He knew Aslan wouldn't let his son die again.

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&RR&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R ****R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

11


	5. Cold as Ice

**A/N hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, but a new one should be coming soon; there is a three day weekend coming up. Ok stop wishing for snow! The more snow we have the longer it is to summer vacation! If this snow keeps going on we (iowans) may have to continue school into June! Although my friend told me that her dad had school on Sat. and they came in and watched cartoons! how fun would that be instead of math and homework? I mean that's just so awesome! **

**OK so I'll stop my rambling now and let you read, don't forget to R&R**

**But what's more important is that you aren't staying up 'till 3:00 to read my awesome story... :)**

**Cold as Ice**

The night wind rolled on my wings as I flew through the air. There was a slight chill out this night, but I didn't feel it. Sail flew close by me, while Peter, Susan, and Caspian were being towed through the air by griffins. After much argument at the How, I had finally forced Draigh and Jo to stay there. They hadn't been happy about it, but I had reminded them of the End of all Things. A light flashed in the air, as Edmund gave us the signal with his 'electric torch'. The griffins sped forward, Sail and I following.

As we neared the castle, Sail and I went off in a different direction, towards were Caspian had told them his Professor was at. We circled around there for a few minuets before Caspian ascended down the wall on a rope, Peter following closely. Caspian knocked on the window, whispering for his teacher. No one answered as Caspian picked the lock on the window, sending it flying open. I waited for Trumpkin to finally enter before flying thorough the window.

I landed on the ground, morphing and looked around. Sail followed me in and morphed as he landed. No one was in the room. Caspian picked up a pair of glasses.

"I have to find him." He whispered.

"No." Peter said, "You have to get to the gate house."

"You wouldn't even be here if not for the professor!" Caspian argued. Peter glared at Caspian.

"Now is **not** the time for you're bickering!" I growled at them both.

"Flie's right. You and I can deal with Miraz." Susan whispered to Peter.

"And I can slink down into the gate house in time." Caspian added.

"I'll keep watch." Sail put in.

"And I'll go with Caspian." I said reluctantly, not wanting to leave my brother. Peter nodded, and everyone slunk out of the room. As I left, I tripped on a pile of books. Peter caught me before I fell, and pulled me up. I turned and glared at him before turning to leave, but Peter put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him, but was faced with a kiss.

"I'm sorry." Peter apologized as he pulled back.

"Say it to me when you mean it." I growled indignantly before turning to follow Caspian.

* * *

What was taking Caspian so long? I stood on guard outside of the dungeon. I kept thinking about that kiss. What had Peter meant by he was sorry? I remembered the last time someone had said sorry to me. It was Sail. And the last person I had said sorry to was Eldraid. An overwhelming sadness overcame me as I remembered the elf. But I shook that memory and shoved it to the back of my conscious. Caspian darted out of the dungeon and shoved past me.

"Caspian!" I called to him as he ran down the hall. The prince ignored me and kept running. A soft grunting noise coming up the stairs abstracted my confusion, and I unsheathed my sword going back to the door. In front of me a man struggled to get up the stairs.

"Professor?" I asked. The man nodded.

"Who are you? Were is Caspian?" I sheathed my sword and went down to help the man up the stairs.

"I'm Flie." I introduced myself. The man laughed lightly.

"Like the princess of Narnia." He stated. I nodded.

"Yeah… like the princess."

I helped the man out of dungeon.

"Can you make you're way from here?" I asked.

"Yes," The man said, "But you must find Caspian and any other Narnians and get out of the castle!"

"I wish it were that simple." I sighed as I let him go. A scream pierced through the castle. It was more of a scream of mental pain then anything, and I felt Goosebumps forming on my arms and my neck hair raising. Not good. I pushed the man forward.

"Go! I've got you're tail!" I ordered as the man took off into a run. I morphed into a wolf and ran ahead of him, checking for any guards on patrol. By now all of the guards had heard the scream. Not too long after the invasion bells began to ring and the sounds of guards in the castle overtook the halls. Guards were right behind us.

"Keep running!" I growled and turned to fight the guards.

Two of them were running down the halls towards me, swords unsheathed. I growled threateningly before jumping. I dodged the sword being thrashed at me and knocked off one of the guard's helmets. I knocked the sword out of the other guard's hand before biting his neck. I tried to ignore the red dots in my vision, but I couldn't help but remember Jo's side. Before I knew it, the other guard was dead and I ran down the hall. I made my way outside and saw that Peter, Susan, and Caspian were raising the gates.

I tackled and killed a guard near me before running over to the gates.

"Move!" I shouted. Peter, Susan, Caspian moved as I used the sight to spin the wheel and open the gate. I could already feel my eyes returning back to they're color because of how much I had been using the sight. The Narnians rushed through the gate and I turned around.

"For Narnia!" Peter shouted. I jumped on the nearest guard. Sail flew down and joined the fight. I noticed he didn't leave my side as we fought, and I was glad of it. I tackled a guard sneaking up on Peter, and looked up to see us surrounded by archers. Sail pushed me to the ground, and a dead guard landed near me. Sail apologized and pulled me up. I nodded and continued fighting.

Rage and fear filled my vision. There were too many guards. We had to call it off. Anyone with a right mind would know that. I morphed back into a human and pulled out my sword. A Narnian landed next to me, and I looked up into Peter's eyes as he stared at the Narnian in shock. I could tell that he had finally come to his senses.

"Retreat!" Peter called out. I looked over to the gates and saw that a minator was holding it open.

_"Get out!" _I thought to all of the Narnians in hearing distance, _"Retreat!" _Some of the Narnians made their way to the gate, but others kept on fighting. I looked around, I wasn't leaving without Sail. I saw my brother making his way around telling everyone to retreat before waiting by the gate, making a path for the Narnians to escape.

The minator holding open the door was faulting. I looked over to make sure Peter and Caspian were heading to the gates before making my way over to my brother. We bolted out of the gates and across the bridge. I turned as Peter made his way through the gates, and watched in horror as the gate closed before all of the Narnians could make it out.

I started forward, but Sail grabbed me and held me back.

"Let me go!" I cried. Sail held onto me tighter as I struggled against him. My jaws closed tightly as I held in my tears, my friends were still in there. Fellow Narnians. Perhaps even some who had fought with Sail and I. Peter looked back in regret, and then at me. Glenstrom nodded his head to the king as the Narnians shouted for Peter to run.

"Peter, the bridge!" Caspian called. The bridge started to close. Peter looked at the Narnians one more time, before jumping his horse over the bridge. Everyone turned to flee the castle, and Sail pulled me along.

"Come on." He said softly, and morphed into a wolf. I nodded and morphed into a wolf also, following him numbly.

* * *

All of those Narnians… dead. The thought and image kept circulating in my head as we made our way through the woods back to the how. Even just thinking about that made me get Goosebumps. It reminded me too much of The End of All Things. I knew many of the Narnians still remembered that horrid day. The hair on the back of my neck was standing up as I walked by Sail. When we had crossed the river, we had both morphed back into a human. Peter had gotten off his horse and was now walking, as was Caspian, the professor, and Susan. Everyone was silent. Many of the Narnians were limping, or bleeding somewhere. I could see the grief clearly in they're eyes. Now was the time I missed my father.

If Aslan were here now, he would be like a cool drink of water in the summer. Thinking of my father only reminded me of my mother. I lifted my hand and touched Sacara's necklace. An instant wave of calmness flooded through me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and realized that I had closed my eyes. I looked up into Sail's calm amber eyes. Since when had he become so much like our father? Even when he was a lion, he looked like a smaller version of Aslan. When Sail was a lion, the only difference between him and Aslan; was that Sail had thinner and darker mane.

I always teased him when we were little, telling him that he had a wolf mane. He even kept it when he was human. His long messy mop of golden hair, and not to mention it was just as dirty as mine. Sail wrapped his arm around my shoulders silently.

I could feel the tension in the air. I looked up as we approached the end of the line of trees. I could see the How now. Narnians gathered outside of the How, and looked for their friends and loved ones. They made me feel even more depressed. Lucy ran out of the How and looked at how many Narnians we returned with surprised.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"Ask him." Peter said stalking past Caspian. I didn't need to hear this right now. I shrugged off Sail's arm, and walked around the two corralling royals. I could feel the Narnians staring at me. I placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder as I passed her, before walking into the How. I made my way down to the stone table, and sat down.

How many more lives would be lost until Narnia was free? I closed my eyes and let memories overcome me.

_ "You dare talk to me like that!" Eldraid raised his voice, "You think you're better than all of us because your father is Aslan!" I stood up rubbing my left shoulder. _

_ "You say that," I accused, "yet you were one of us once! Aslan couldn't save you! Your father saved you by letting you take his place as the fifth elder! You are no older than I." _

_ Eldraid sighed and stared at me. _

_ "They wish for me to tell you that you will not be able to protect him." Eldraid hissed, "You saved him this time…" _

_ "And I will save him again!" I yelled, "Shane told me the sight lies! You can change the future!" _

_ "Not this time, Flie!" I stepped back, startled. Eldraid never called me by my real name. _

_ "This time it doesn't lie." Eldraid said softly, "You saw the real thing."_

That seemed to be the last true thing Eldraid had told me. I couldn't deny that I still missed him. That I still love him. Eldraid had held a part of me, and he had beaten that to the ground. I shook my head. I had to get rid of this melancholy! Eldraid was a traitor from the beginning. I should have never trusted him. But I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I had never known of Eldraid's treachery. Would he still be alive?

I felt a sudden chill in the room. I jumped up and looked around. There was no one in the room with me. But I felt a presence somewhere. I unsheathed my sword. All of my senses were on high alert. Something was behind me. I swung around, but before I could do anything, I was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"Flie?" Sail called for his sister. He jogged up to Susan.

"Have you seen my sister?" He asked.

"No, ask Peter." Susan suggested. Sail nodded and ran off to find the king. Sail found Peter sitting not too far off cleaning his sword.

"Have you seen Flie?" Sail asked.

"No." Peter said getting up, his eyes filled with worry, "I saw her go into the How. That was the last I saw of her."

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked coming up.

"I can't find Flie." Sail explained.

"She would still be in the How, wouldn't she?" Edmund suggested, "Did you check outside? Maybe she's running off some steam." Edmund said eying Peter, who had been quarreling with Caspian when Flie had ran into the How.

"Maybe…" Sail said doubtfully, "I thought she would be with Draigh and Jo, but she's not. In fact, when I asked them if she had even come by them, they said she didn't even come looking for them."

"That's unusual." Peter said, "From what I've learned, Flie loves them both very much, and she wouldn't be away from them long."

"I know." Sail said pacing.

"Lets go find her." Edmund said.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Caspian shouted outraged. He ran up the tied, gagged, and unconscious girl. Flie was still breathing, but he was furious at the dwarf.

"She is only in the way of killing Miraz." Nikabrik said confidently. Caspian looked up to the sound of growling.

"Who is there?" He called, unsheathing his sword. A hag and a werewolf appeared on each side of the stone table, where Flie was lying unconscious.

"I hunger. I thirst." Growled the werewolf, "Where I bite, I hold till I die, and even after death they must cut out my mouthful from my enemy's body and bury it with me. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me your enemies!"

* * *

"Were else could she be?" Sail cried in frustration as they entered the How again.

"Come on." Edmund said, "We haven't checked the Stone Table yet." As the three approached the room of the Stone Table, a dark and dreary feeling overcame them. They looked at each other before unsheathing they're swords, and taking off in a run. The royals were surprised by what they saw when they reached the Stone Table.

A werewolf and Nikabrik were standing by Caspian, who was holding his hand out to… the White Witch! Jadis was still contained by ice, blocking view from Aslan's statue. Flie was lying unconscious on the Stone Table gagged and bound, a hag also stood over her wielding a knife. The scene reminded Sail so much of Aslan being murdered.

"Stop!" Peter cried as they ran into the room. The werewolf and hag looked up and charged at the three boys, abandoning they're jobs. Caspian seemed to be captivated by the witch. Trumpkin and Lucy followed the boys into the room, hearing Peter's cry. Edmund took on the werewolf, Peter dueled the hag, Lucy and Trumpkin took care of Nikabrik, and Sail ran to check on his sister.

Sail cut Flie's bonds and took the gag from her mouth. She was still breathing.

"Flie!" Sail called. His sister was as cold as ice, as if she was under a spell.

* * *

_ "Sail!" I called franticly. I could hear my brother's voice, but I couldn't see him. I was so cold. All around me I was surrounded by white. I could hear cries and shouts around me, but there was no one. _

_ It was enough to drive someone mad. My breath was coming in gasps, and I could feel a snarl forming on my face. I looked down and stepped back as ice made it's way towards me. _

_ "What's going on?" I screamed as the ice kept clawing it's way at me. I kept stepping away in panic, but the ice continued swarming towards me. _

_ I tripped and fell back. The ice jumped and latched onto my ankle. Cold seared into my skin, and the ice climbed up my leg. Ice formed on my other leg, and then on my arms. It was locking me in place. I struggled against the restraints. My body had grown numb from the cold. _

_ "Help!" I cried in panic. _

_ The ice made it's way up my stomach, then across my chest, and finally up my neck. I closed my eyes in fear of what was to come, throwing my body to the left._

_

* * *

  
_

I yelped as I was thrown off a table and onto the ground, landing face first on the ground.

"Flie!" Three voices called at the same time. I moaned and looked to my right, ice. Shattered ice. Sail appeared next to me with vexed eyes.

"Are you ok?" I nodded, "No you aren't!" Sail fussed, "You're bleeding!"

"Why'd you even ask?" I groaned, "You're bleeding too, if I may point out." I flipped onto my back and sat up, pulling up my pant leg. I pulled off my boot and looked at my ankle.

There, on my ankle; was a bright red streak going all around my ankle and up to my knee. I touched it and pulled back as it felt cold. As cold as ice.

**R&R (Or I'll send my killer bunny to get you... no pressure though) **

11


	6. A bit of a predicament

**A/N I know what ya'll are thinking, 'what the frick took her so long to get up a simple chapter?!' Well the truth is, is that I'm really getting slammed with homework and all! so sorry about the wait. I am really trying my hardest to get the chapters flowing more freely now, but it's getting harder and harder. But now I need you all to help me out and answer one of the questions so that I get a feel of what you want, K? **

1) Who do you think Flie should end up with? (duh!)

2) Should there be more romance between the king and princess?

3) Should Jo and Draigh show more feeling towards each other?

4) What should happen to Flie and Sail???????????

**The truth is for number four, I already have it planned out, but it's not in solid ink yet... so, tell me what you think and any other suggestions are welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters. **

**A Bit of a Predicament **

"All I want to know is how our aunt nearly escaped!" Flie exclaimed.

"It was nothing." Sail snapped, "I told you, we dealt with it. It is not of you're concern."

"Oh don't give me the Aslan speech!" Flie snarled following her brother, "I want to know were in the great mane I was at!" Sail stopped and turned to her as they stood in the hallway. Sail sighed.

"You were where Aslan sent Jadis." Sail sighed.

"A deaf squirrel could figure that out!" Flie cried, "Why was the ice grabbing onto me?" Sail shivered.

"It was preparing to hold you captive there." Sail murmured, "You would have been sacrificed for Jadis to be reincarnated." Sail grabbed her shoulders gently, "You should get some rest." Flie nodded and watched sadly as her brother walked off. There was something he wasn't telling her, and she wasn't so stupid as of not to notice. Flie snorted and ran off to find Jo and Draigh.

* * *

_Peter was at the Stone Table._ Flie jolted upright, but was careful as of not to wake the sleeping she wolf she was curling herself up against. Jo sighed but didn't stir. Flie smiled fondly and licked Jo's head lightly. Flie quietly got up and picked her way around the other sleeping wolves. She knew they wouldn't exactly be happy if she stepped on one of their tails. When Flie had successfully cleared the dreaming Narnians, she bolted to the Stone Table.

Flie guessed it was nearing dawn, and the others would be awakening soon. But Flie wanted to talk to Peter alone. She passed the paintings of the kings and queens of old, Mr. Tumnus, and her and Sail. She stopped to admire the painting of her sibling and her. It was a portrait of her and Sail as pups. When they were younger and romping through the many fields of snow. She sighed remembering the happy times. The she wolf finally turned from the painting and ran into the room of the Stone Table.

Peter was sitting on the Stone Table, looking sober. His eyes were transfixed with the carving of Aslan on the wall in front of him. He wore a darkened expression on his face as Flie approached him. He didn't even look at the white wolf as she approached him. Flie jumped up on the Stone Table and sat silently next to the king.

"How can you do it?" Peter asked quietly. Flie's eyes asked her question, "How can you still believe he's out there, waiting, watching us. Hoping for the perfect moment to come in and save the day. How can you still believe him, but act like you don't when ever I see you?" Flie looked softly at the king.

"It could possibly be the fact that he's my father." Flie pointed out, "Aslan doesn't wait for the perfect moment to make his presence known, no. He waits until we have learned our lesson, and believe again. After Sail died… I myself believed he had abandoned us. That was when I stopped defending him. I thought he would have fought for his offspring, but after I saw Sail, I learned it was his way of teaching us to grow up." Flie paused,

"Aslan is a caring father, and he wants only the best for Narnia. When I stopped believing in him, the elders abandoned me until I had learned my lesson." The wolf smiled at Peter, "As it has been, and always will be, you must have faith and acceptance." Flie morphed into a human and sat beside Peter, "You have to believe he's doing it for the best." Peter nodded.

"I don't know what to do." He admitted. Flie smiled, it wasn't the first time he didn't know what to do, but it was his first time admitting it.

"You know that isn't true." Flie said softly.

"But it was my fault we lost half of our army!" Peter cried, "I led them to Miraz's castle!"

"It was no one but Miraz's fault." Flie growled sternly. There was a moment of silence.

"I really am sorry." Peter said. Flie smiled.

"I know." Flie leaned over and hugged her friend, "I'm sorry for being so difficult." Peter let out a short laugh.

"It's not you're fault, you got it from you're mum." Peter joked. Flie pulled away and pretended to be hurt from that comment, but she couldn't resist smiling. Peter let out a short, hardy laugh.

"Oh, come on!" Peter laughed.

"No." Flie said smiling, "No, I don't want to talk to you any more." Peter pulled her into another hug, "No, why would I want a hug from you? Go away." Peter hugged her tighter, and she laughed lightly. Flie sighed and leaned her head back, resting it on Peter's shoulder.

"Everything's going to be ok." She murmured, Peter nodded and rested his chin on Flie's shoulder.

"Flie, I-

Before Peter could finish what he was going to say, Flie went limp in his arms. Her head lolled back, and her body convulsed once. Peter let go of the unconscious girl.

"Flie!" Peter cried in panic.

_Dark shadows move across the land in great mobs. War machines and soldiers travel swiftly through the woods. Miraz rides on a horse, saddled in armor. He wares a smug grin as he looks at the massive army around him. _

_ His eyes shown with tough determination as they near the How. The soldiers move out of the forest and into the clearing. _

Flie gasped and shot awake.

"Flie!"

"Peter," Flie looked around wildly, for she was blinded for a moment. Peter placed his hands on her shoulder and waited for the blonde girl to gain her sight. Flie moaned and leaned over onto the floor as if in pain.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked wirily.

"It's Sail." Flie whispered, "I saw what he saw."

"And this is not normal?" Peter asked as he leaned down next to her.

"Sail's been dead for a hundred years, Peter." Flie said hoarsely, "Give me a second." Flie calmed down before she spoke, "Miraz is-

"Peter!" Edmund walked into the room, "You may want to have a look at this." Peter stood up again, and helped Flie up, "Are you ok?" Edmund asked Flie, who nodded in response. The three rushed to the ledge on the outside of the How, and looked down in awe at the great army.

"Here." Flie finished her sentence.

* * *

"Cakes and kettle-drums… that's you're big plan?" Trumpkin sounded angry, "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest… alone?"

"It's our only chance." Peter said walking and standing next to Flie.

"And she won't be alone." Susan pointed out. Flie noticed Jo sitting by a different gray and white male wolf not too far off, the male wolf kept whispering in the small wolf's ear. She knew that the male wolf was the Beta of one of the wolf packs. Flie saw Sail looking at her, and he walked until he stood at her side.

"I think you should go with them." He whispered into her ear.

"No!" Flie whispered back, "I'm staying." Trumpkin walked over and looked at Lucy.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin asked.

"Nikabrik was my friend too," Trufflehunter said speaking up, "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I." Reepicheep held up his sword in honor.

"For Aslan."

"For Aslan." A bear said as well. Trumpkin turned back to Lucy.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said.

"No." Lucy responded, "We need you here."

"We need to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Flie finally put in. Peter nodded in agreement.

"If I may." Caspian stepped up and stood near the middle of the room were Peter, Flie, and Sail were standing, "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as a king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

"What is it?" Peter asked stepping away from Flie.

"A duel?" Flie suggested, "No. Miraz wouldn't be as brave to put himself in that position."

"He is the king now." Caspian pointed out, "His allies would encourage it." Flie nodded.

"But who would duel him?" She asked.

* * *

Flie groaned inwardly as she sat on the Stone Table. Edmund watched her, amused, as Peter talked with Caspian.

"I still don't see why I can't fight Miraz." Flie growled, "I know him less then Caspian, but more then Peter! You're treating me as if I can't fight! Besides, I'm older then you!" Edmund snickered at Flie's last comment, and Peter turned to glare at the girl.

"No," He said firmly, "I'm the king here, and I say you won't fight." Flie's eyes flashed.

"I'm _so _sorry _oh holly one!_" Flie snorted sarcastically,Peter's eyes narrowed but he didn't respond. Edmund gave him the look that said 'you started it, now we all have to suffer!'

"Even if you did fight Miraz," Peter finally shot back, "Would they not consider you're morphing cheating?" Flie jumped to her feet.

"Are you saying I can't fight!" She snarled defensively. Peter took a step towards Flie.

"I didn't say that at all, I'm nearly stating that we would get into more trouble with you're big mouth, and reckless behavior."

"What does my mouth have to do with this?" Flie said, irritated. Sail got up and stepped between the two fuming royals.

"Enough!" He growled, "Flie, you _will not _fight Miraz. And Peter, please don't wind Flie up like that. It only makes the matters worse." Flie narrowed her eyes at her brother, and Peter raised his head indignantly before turning back to talk with Caspian and Edmund. Sail led his sister to the side of the room.

"Why can't I fight the brute?" Flie snapped, "I'm just as skilled with a blade as Peter is!"

"Flie, you will not fight Miraz." Sail said forcefully keeping his temper, "I'm not going to loose you." Flie's eyes blazed even more.

"Why do you keep treating me like a kid?" She spat, Flie's hands clenched by her side, "Sail, you and I share the same bloodline. When will you start treating me like an equal, and not like any other Narnian?" Flie turned and stalked away.

Flie turned and strode away, leaving the Pevensies, Caspian, and her brother at the Stone Table. She stopped at the paintings of the old Narnia, admiring what once was. Her hand lolled over the painting of the kings and queens of old, dark shadows of the past. All that once was, all that ever was, seemed to have disappeared into the dark abyss. She closed her eyes, wishing for it all to go away. Wishing that they had never left Narnia. That she had died along with her sister.

_"FLIE!" _

I dark roar sounded around her.

"I don't care what you think." She growled, "It would have been easier that way!"

_"You must never wish you're self death!!" _Chaff growled, _"What happened is not of you're concern!" _

"It is if she was my sister!" Flie cried, "Why have you kept it away from me?" Her voice was choked.

_"It…" _Chaff's voice faltered, _"It was against their wishes… how have you learned of it?" _

"Nothing is kept in the shadows for long." Flie growled, "Why has Sail always been the one to learn first? Does anyone trust me?" Without waiting for a response, Flie ran off. She bolted into the room she was sharing with the rest of the wolves (which was currently unoccupied) and broke down into tears.

_'No one trusts me!' _Flie rested her head on her knees _'Sail doesn't even understand that I went one hundred years with him being DEAD! He didn't deserve to die… he had a son… and a mate… a life here… I should have died in his place.'_ Two light sets of footsteps sounded at the doorway. Susan and Lucy appeared silently and didn't say a word as Flie tried to regain herself. They both sat down, one on each side of her, and attempted to comfort they're friend.

"This isn't just about who fights Miraz, is it?" Lucy asked quietly. Flie shook her head. For the first time in many, many years, Flie spilt everything she felt and knew about to the two queens by her side.

* * *

A few hours later, Lucy and Susan returned back into the room of the Stone Table, a white wolf following closely. The wolf's tail and head were held up proudly, and her eyes shown in defense. She silently padded over to Jo, and paced once before settling down. Peter eyed her wirily, and Caspian tried his hardest not to look at her. A few moments later, all eyes rested on the defensive wolf. Her gaze flickered over to the queens for only a moment, before she took her command.

"Draigh, I want you to gather up a patrol." She ordered, "Make sure that they are good hunters, if the animal Narnians are going to fight we need to be healthy and strong." Jo's small ears pricked up excitedly, "I'm going to need a few guards posted outside of the How, we can't have any Telmarine soldiers sneaking in here while everyone's absent and practicing. Who's going to deliver you're proposal?" Flie finally acknowledged the high king.

"Edmund, and a few other Narnians." Peter responded.

"Right then," Flie growled, "Jo, I want you to gather up any younger Narnians. I will teach you all I know of fighting. If it's a war Miraz wants, it's a war Miraz is going to get."

**A/N R&R for really good egg rolls! (my atar makes the best!) **

9


	7. Valentines romance special

**A/N I'm back! Happy Valentines Day! Or close to it anyways... I made this one especially for you guys, hope you like it!**

**R&R and you get nice... well I haven't thought of that yet... ANOTHER CHAPTER! :) **

**Who said there couldn't be a bit of romance?**

"Spread you're feet, Liokra!" Flie called, "Keep you're ground! Eajiyah, jump over you're opponent!" A fray of young animals varying from ground squirrels to tiger cubs leapt at each other, "Ok, halt!" Flie's voice rang out across the clearing. Teaching proved to be one of Flie's worst talents. The animals paid her no heed. They continued jumping about each other and play fighting. Jo was the only one really listening to Flie.

"Sit down and shut up!" Flie snapped. The noise in the clearing ceased and the young animals settled down. They all looked up at the white wolf with different feelings plastered on their faces. Not too far off Susan was helping teach in the make shift archery field, and Peter battled with Edmund and Sail. The professor chuckled from where he was sitting as he watched Flie attempt to teach the young Narnians.

"Ok," Flie continued softer, "Now, we each have our own strengths and weaknesses. Not all of you will be directly fighting, but hanging—Fowb! Stop chewing Gmal's ear! —And waiting behind the How as back up." Peter and Edmund stopped sparring to watch Flie teach the young Narnians, "Jo, join me up here."

Flie demonstrated how to hold down your enemy, and where to strike for the deathblow.

"Now," Flie morphed into a human, "I want you all to attack me one at a time—

Flie yelped as she was cut short by a flood of animals attacking her all at once. Jo stepped away and perked her ears in amusement. Most of the Narnians Flie was attempting to train were young and naïve. But at least they knew how to group attack. None of them had unsheathed their claws, so Flie wasn't really hurt. Jo made no attempt to stop the mob, instead she looked over at the other gray and white male wolf she had been spotted talking to.

The young girl finally gave up on pushing the Narnians off her, and lay in the cool grass.

"All right, all right. You can get off me now, you win." Flie laughed. She got up, laughter lighting her eyes. Peter watched in wonder at the young girl's tactics. Something—or someone—quite a few some ones' had broken through her barrier of anger. Peter ducked as a sword came flying at his head.

"Don't get distracted, Pete." Edmund said amused.

"I wasn't distracted!" Peter growled. Edmund paused for a second.

"So have you taken fancy to Flie?" Edmund wore a wicked grin and Peter's ears reddened.

"I. Have. Not." Peter swung at his brother at each word. The two brothers paused just in time to hear Flie tell the Narnians to take a rest. Flie morphed into a wolf and motioned for Draigh and Jo to follow her. The white she wolf jumped up onto the rock Sail was sitting on and flicked him with her tail behind his ear.

"If you'll excuse me." Sail said morphing into a wolf and taking off after Flie into the forest leaving Draigh and Jo to follow. The four wolves made their way through the forest, to the south of the How. The metallic banging of metal screeched in their ears as they approached the Telmarine campsite. Flie flicked her ears for the others to wait where they were while she crawled onto a boulder to look down on the camp.

Flie growled slightly but didn't object as three other wolves made their way up onto the boulder also, ignoring her orders.

"What would the people think if their king did not engage into combat with the enemy, whom challenged him?" Someone said.

"If you think I am going to back out, you are wrong!" The four wolves heard Miraz hiss.

"My Lord," A new voice spoke, "I do not think it of wise to accept this challenge. It may be a trap of the Narnians."

"Do not question my authority!" Miraz snapped. All of the sudden Jo slipped from the boulder and landed in a furry heap on the ground.

"Jo!" Flie hissed, "Don't move." The small salt and pepper wolf stayed as still as a rock.

"What was that?!" Miraz turned his head and looked at the boulder.

"Probably an acorn dropping." The first man to speak said, oblivious the presence of the four wolves.

"Go check it out." Miraz ordered. Flie's ears went up in panic.

"Jo, press yourself against the boulder!" She said, "Draigh, Sail, follow." The three wolves slipped silently off the rock and into the forest. They stopped and looked back at Jo, who blended into the boulder.

The two men appeared around the opposite side of the boulder Jo was lying at and looked around before turning back.

"There was nothing there, my lord." The second man informed Miraz. Jo looked up as Flie made her way over to her. The white wolf pressed against the small wolf once and led her to where the others were waiting.

"Sounds like Miraz has some rebels in his pack." Flie growled quietly. The other wolves nodded in agreement.

"Their up to something." Sail agreed, "Lets get out of here." The four wolves slipped farther into the forest and back towards the house. There was a sudden sent on the wind, and a crack in the forest.

"Hey! That's the black wolf I saw on the night Caspian disappeared!" A guard shouted. The four wolves turned in panic like a deer being spotted by a hungry wolf pack, fur bristling. Five soldiers were lined up eight tail lengths away.

"And that white wolf that killed three of the other guards!" Another one said.

"Run." Flie breathed. The four wolves turned and bolted through the forest.

"Get them!" Another soldier ordered. A game of cat and mouse suddenly broke out as the wolves jumped over fallen trees and weaved between the thick trees, soldiers on their tails.

"Their going to follow us back to camp!" Flie hissed, "Jo, run and get help! We'll distract!" Jo nodded and quickened her pace as the other three wolves turned and stopped abruptly in front of the guards. Flie's eyes glittered dangerously and her tail lashed, while Sail and Draigh stood in similar defense positions snarling.

"Get the gray wolf!" The guard ordered. Two men moved to chase down Jo, but Draigh jumped in front of them.

"One more step, Telmarine, and you're dead meat!" Flie spat. Three of the Telmarine soldiers broke free and the other two threw themselves at Flie and Sail.

The white she wolf quickly dodged out of the way and head butted a Telmarine in his legs, making them buckle. Flie jumped back at the clang of the metal against her head. Draigh chased and brought down one of the soldiers, while Sail knocked the sword out of a soldier's hands.

Flie sped over, morphed into a lioness and jumped onto one of the soldiers charging after Jo.

_"Don't kill them!" _Flie ordered, knowing killing them would only make matters worse. But on the other hand, she had to protect the others.

Jo darted through the forest towards the How, clearly aware there was a soldier chasing after her. She turned completely to run in front of the soldier. The Telmarine didn't react fast enough to stop and Jo loping into his legs, knocking him over. The small wolf gave a woof of contempt before taking off back to the How. The soldier quickly got up and chased after the salt and pepper colored wolf, but this time he was farther behind her. Jo pelted through the forest and into the training clearing.

"Help!" She wailed. The small wolf then turned to face the soldier who stopped to realize he was in the training area. He stopped dead, before turning and bolting back into the woods with some large cats on his tail. The large gray and white male wolf bolted over to Jo and pressed his nose into her pelt asking her if she was OK. Peter made his way to the small wolf.

"Where are Flie and Sail?" He demanded. Jo lifted her tail in the direction she came.

"Back there." She panted. Peter and Edmund took off into the forest.

* * *

"What is you're name, Telmarine?" Flie demanded as she held down the soldier with one massive white paw.

"R-Rasha!" The soldier stammered, "Please don't kill me!" The white she wolf snarled and put her other paw on his throat.

"If you didn't want to die, then you never should have joined Miraz!" She snarled into his face, "Thousands died because of your race!"

"There was n-nothing I could d-do!" The man looked about ready to break.

Flie growled, "If you were smart you would get up and run away, never coming back." The wolf stepped off the man. The soldier scrambled to his feet and ran in the opposite direction of both camps.

"You know there _was_ nothing he could do." Sail pointed out coming up next to his sister.

"Nothing." Flie snorted, "I don't believe that. Everyone has control of their own destiny, there is no such thing as fate."

"I don't think you believe that, Flie." Sail said wisely.

"Thanks, Aslan." Flie snorted sarcastically. There was a sudden rustle in the bushes behind them and another Telmarine soldier bolted past the three wolves with some large cats following him. Flie watched curiously as the cats chased him out of the camp. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, and Susan darted out of the bushes and stopped in front of the three wolves.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked. Flie and Sail morphed into humans.

"Fine." Sail responded, "But Flie's going to need to clean that scratch." He motioned to the cut above Flie's left eye.

"I'm fine," Flie insisted, "That tree just jumped out in front of me. Where's Jo?"

"Back at camp." Peter responded and turned to the jungle cats that had chased the soldier, "Patrol the area and make sure there aren't any Telmarines lurking around." He ordered. The cats hesitated for a moment, and then sped off.

* * *

The sun was setting silently under the mountains, leaving nothing but a bright orange and maroon shadow. Flie sighed and made her way into the forest, softly running her fingers over the trees. The touch was light but meaningful. She had hoped that sometime over the years the trees would come out of their silent vigil and help fight back against the Telmarines, but they, like Flie, had lost faith. The blonde girl walked slowly and carefully, making sure not to step on anything. Flie approached a clearing and stopped beside a small pond. She looked down at her reflection for a moment.

"I would have thought you would be resting." She called out. Peter stepped out of the trees and smiled.

"I was restless." He admitted. Flie turned and grinned.

"So you decided to follow me?" She teased lightly. Peter looked down and Flie could swear she saw the high king blush.

"I though you hated water." Peter changed the subject. Flie stepped back in mock anger, but smiling.

"Who said I did?" Flie stripped off all of her clothes but her undergarments and jumped into the water, leaving Peter wide-eyed at the shore. She swam out a few feet and turned around to look at the king, raising an eyebrow.

"I've had a lot of time to think things out, especially the deal about water." Flie laughed, "I just don't like moving water that happens to be covered in ice." She paused, "Are _you _afraid of the water now?" Flie challenged playfully. Peter's eyes flashed and he threw off his tunic and boots jumping into the water.

Flie laughed and ducked underwater, coming up behind the king and jumping on his back. Peter laughed along side her and fell forward into the water. Peter flipped around and grabbed Flie's waist bringing his face close to hers.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't the one who should fight Miraz." He murmured. Flie leaned forward and kissed Peter.

"I know." Flie whispered, and then backed away, a devilish smile on her face, "But I'm still angry at you." Peter made a face and Flie laughed swimming farther away, Peter chasing after her.

Not too far off a black wolf was sitting and watching with his head tilted slightly to the side. Draigh watched with great interest as Flie and Peter chased each other around in the water.

"It is not wise to spy, my son." A white wolf growled from behind the black wolf. Draigh dipped his head in respect.

"Sorry, father." He apologized, "I was merely curious." Sail licked his son's head in understanding, "Was there something between Flie and the king?" Draigh asked.

"Yes." Sail sighed, "They did not know at first, but their love for each other blossomed like the flowers on a cherry tree." The white wolf paused, "Flie and Peter are apparently destined together."

"Do you agree with her decision in a mate?" Draigh asked inquisitively.

"I respect her decision." Sail said cynically with a flick of his tail, "Come on, let's get back to the How." The two wolves trotted off, leaving Flie and Peter behind.

**A/N OF the coolness :)**

8


	8. Sudden Regrets

A/N I'm so sorry (once again) that i didn't update sooner! but I swear I meant to update on Monday, but I was at the store until 5:59 with my mom and then my friend wanted me to come with her to church, and then yesterday I had honor choir concert (and let me tell you, that was exhausting. If you want the details of the "fun" night just PM me) so without further ado, I give you.... 

**Sudden Regrets**

Flie sighed and threw the chain mail to the side, settling with not wearing any armor. She ran her hands over her face and looked down as if ashamed. Flie let out another gusty sigh and sat down, leaning her back against the wall, and curling her legs up under her chin. She didn't have to be outside to know that the sun would soon be high in the sky. Noon would come far too quickly. Flie smiled as she remembered the events of the night before.

* * *

_ "What about that one?"_

_ "That one is Orious." Flie murmured, "At the End of all Things he fought bravely beside Sail and I. Draigh was being held down by three Telmarines, and Orious went over and saved him… He was struck down by an arrow, he died as he lived—saving lives." Peter nodded sadly as he stared up at the sky. After some time of consideration he pointed to a large group of around eleven stars. _

_ "Those?" He asked softly. Flie watched as a yawn nearly made it's way up and onto his face, but disappeared quickly. _

_ "The pack…" Peter looked at Flie in panic, but relaxed when he saw her smiling, "It doesn't bother me, you know." Flie fixed her eyes on the group of stars, "It's time we went back, and you need sleep." Peter's eyes flashed for a second, but it was gone as soon as it came._

_ "You're right." His eyes held a sudden softness, "You need some sleep to, not just me." Flie didn't look at Peter as they stood up to head back to the How. Instead, her gaze landed on the group of stars she had deemed as the pack. Peter paid no attention as he walked back that Flie's legs trembled ever so slightly…_

_ "I'm sorry." She whispered under her breath, "This was all my fault—you were right."_

_

* * *

  
_

Flie placed her head in her hands and sighed.

"It never should have happened like this…" Flie murmured.

"What shouldn't have happened?" Draigh asked padding into the room. Flie opened her mouth as if to respond, but closed it quickly. Draigh sensed his aunt's hesitation and morphed into a human, sitting down next to her.

Flie smiled at her nephew. He looked just like his father; a muddled mop of flaxen hair, with lighter russet highlights, dark amber eyes, long limbs, a ruffian, but compassionate.

"What's going to happen when they leave again?" Flie said cautiously, "I know—I feel that Caspian is ready, but are they?" Flie knew that her brother's son rarely morphed into a human, and she was moved that he would do it for a time when he felt there was a great need.

"Isn't the question, are you ready?" Draigh asked and Flie looked at him in surprise, "I know you still have feelings towards the high king," Draigh ventured, "Will you go with them this time?" Flie's eyes softened.

"It's not as easy as that, Draigh." Flie said, "It's not a matter of weather I go with them or not—it's a matter of what would happen if I _did_ go with them." She paused, choosing her words carefully, "How could I just choose to leave the country I love and was born—" Flie broke off for a second, "There are still things here that need to be taken care of, that is why I am here now." Draigh's eyes flared.

"You're talking about me?" He rasped, "Just like you, isn't it? Put off your needs for someone else's. Well I'm not a pup any more, Flie! There is nothing more that you can do for me! Choose you're heart this time." Flie closed her eyes, but wasn't yet ready to admit what she wanted.

"No…" She said softly, "There is still so much for you to learn, Draigh." Flie's nephew jumped up and morphed into a wolf.

"You still don't get it!" He cried, "How can you be so adamant?! Was it not you who told me to follow my heart, not my destiny? We don't need you here anymore! You are free to live you're life happy and carefree! All you have to do is say yes and walk out the door!" Draigh stormed out of the room, and Flie dipped her head. _'That didn't go the way I hoped it would.' _Flie thought solemnly.

She knew in her heart she was doing the right thing. Everything was in a jumble, strength once there was lost, and all contempt thoughts were pushed aside. Draigh didn't understand that she couldn't leave Narnia. Her time was running out in the world. How could she tell her friends that the Sight had been haunting her more and more ever since that kiss with Peter? This was all turning into another version of Eldraid with more war thrown in. It was going to end in a disaster, chaos. Narnia wasn't about to get out of the Reign of Terror just yet.

* * *

Jo paced nervously around the other wolves in the room. She could tell there were uneasy feelings going around as well, not in just her either. Draigh had just entered, lashing out at anyone who came near him. His eyes were blazing and his pelt was bristling. He had gone to talk with Flie. The small wolf knew that after hundreds of years with someone they could start to get on your nerves, but Flie and Draigh just ruffled each other's pelts. They had nothing but blood in common between them, not to mention their attitudes.

The gray she wolf bumped into a larger male wolf, and he turned to snarl at her before turning back to what he was doing. Jo shrunk back for a moment before regaining her stance. Everyone was tense about the battle. They were hopelessly outnumbered. Jo made an endeavor to get to Draigh.

"Draigh?" She asked softly.

"What?" Draigh whipped around, almost knocking Jo off her paws. The small wolf's ears flew back and Jo shrunk back. Draigh's eyes softened "Look, I'm sorry… It's just that—

"No." Jo interrupted, "It's OK." The small wolf padded away to a different gray and white male wolf that she had come to know as Yuma. Draigh growled quietly as Jo touched noses with the foreign wolf. Draigh didn't like that wolf. _'Am I jealous?'_ the black wolf asked himself, _'Wolves are never jealous…'_

Draigh tried to remember how Flie had acted around Peter—when they weren't arguing. He remembered seeing the hate in King Peter's eyes whenever Flie was talking to a male he didn't know. Was this what he was feeling? Surely not. He remembered the look in both of their eyes whenever they were around each other, love? Was this what he was feeling? Surely not! But then he remembered the look in Flie's eyes the day she had come home from riding to find the White Stag and the Kings and Queens weren't with her. She had been so sad that day… did he feel betrayed? Yes, that was it. Draigh felt betrayed because Jo had found interest in another wolf.

Draigh tried again and again to tell himself that Yuma was a good wolf, and the right mate for Jo—but he couldn't find it in his heart like that. The black wolf dipped his head in shame as Jo and Yuma trotted off a way and sat down. What was odd to Draigh, though, was that he had never felt this way towards the small wolf. His heart squeezed painfully as he remembered the day he had met her parents, she had been just a tiny bundle of fur then. He had watched her grow up, she still had so many things to learn, and Draigh didn't want her to find love yet. He didn't want her to settle down and be happy with Yuma, he wanted Jo to settle down with _him_ and be happy. He wanted only the best for Jo, and he knew that he wouldn't be happy until that was what happened.

Draigh sighed and padded angrily out of the room and onto the balcony, overlooking the to-be battlefield. To his surprise, Caspian was sitting out there. The black wolf sat down next to him and then lay down, resting his head on his paws. There was a moment of silence before Prince Caspian spoke in a low voice.

"Miraz's power has grown." Caspian said, "He has too great of numbers."

"Numbers do not win a battle." Draigh quoted tartly. Caspian nodded.

"Where is the smaller gray wolf who is always hovering around you?" Caspian asked trying to make conversation.

"With Yuma, the great wolf." Draigh spat bitterly. Caspian looked down at the great black wolf.

"Pity, I liked her."

"Yeah, well so does Yuma…" Draigh growled looking away from Caspian's gaze.

"You are jealous?" Caspian inferred.

"Wolves don't get jealous." Draigh stated matter-of-factly.

"But you aren't all wolf." Caspian pointed out, "Are you not part human, lion, and wolf?"

"And part wizard." Draigh put in, "I've spent all of my life as a wolf—I was born a wolf. I am a wolf."

"Well then, wouldn't Flie and Sail be lions?" Caspian responded, Draigh snorted.

"Flie and my father can be what they want for all I care." Draigh snarled. There was a bout of silence.

"You fancy Jo." Caspian stated. Draigh's hairs on his neck rose, but he didn't respond. "Why don't you just tell her?"

"She's with Yuma now." Draigh said, "There is nothing more I can do. She has chosen him as her mate. I don't even know what will happen to her during the battle." Caspian nodded in understanding.

"I don't know much about love." Caspian admitted, "But maybe you can ask someone who does, like you're father or aunt."

"Flie doesn't know a rat's tail about love." Draigh spat.

"I wouldn't say that." A new voice spoke up. Draigh flicked his tail as his father came out onto the balcony, "Flie knows more then any of us will ever know about love, she just doesn't realize it yet." Caspian stood up to leave, clearly realizing this was a personal matter, "You don't have to leave, Prince Caspian, this is something you may find interesting as well." Caspian sat down again.

"She doesn't know anything about love." Draigh repeated, "The only person she has admitted to loving was Eldraid—and he didn't love her, he used her." Sail shook his head.

"No." Draigh looked up at his father, a great white wolf, "and Eldraid truly did love Flie at some point. Weather it was at the beginning or the end, only Eldraid knows." Sail's ear twitched, "But a darkness was rotting away at his heart like maggots, it eventually overcame who he was and killed an innocent soul."

"So you're saying that Eldraid was a good elf once?" Caspian asked curiously. Sail nodded.

"Before he became and elder—no, before he died." Sail said.

"There are so many stories of how the elf died, when he was truly alive." Caspian spoke up, "What is the true story?"

"He drowned." Sail stated simply, "I was there, so was Flie."

"She had to watch him die twice…" Draigh whispered. He suddenly realized why Flie was so deadpan all the time.

"It was a terrible thing to watch him die and not be able to help him." Sail continued on.

* * *

_ Light snow fell from the sky, landing on a blonde girl's locks of golden hair as she danced in a clearing. Her brother came around and grabbed her waist, throwing her into the drifts of snow playfully. Nenna had gone off with Adrianna to hunt for the two. The younger beautiful gray she wolf was heavy with pups. It wouldn't be too long before they would enter this world. The blonde girl jumped onto her brother's back, covering his eyes with her hands. _

_ "Flie!" The brother laughed. _

_ "I'm the best hunter!" The girl boasted. The brother threw his sister onto the ground and sat down next to her._

_ "One day," He vowed, "We'll be the most dangerous wolves in the country! The best hunters _and_ fighters!" His sister nodded in agreement, "One day, we are going to rule this land!" _

_ "Yeah, that'll be the day when moose grow wings!" Flie joked and jumped on top of her brother, "We'll be so good at hunting, and we could feed all of Narnia!" There was the sound of a shrill whistle above the wind and the two siblings looked at each other. _

_ Sail held a look of pure horror and distrust, but Flie's gaze was filled with delight and laughter. "Eldraid." Sail and Flie said at the same time. The girl scrambled to her feet and ran to the edge of the clearing to the line of trees and hugged a brown haired elf. Her brother followed slower. _

_ "Sail, now we don't have to stay in the clearing!" Flie said gleefully, "Eldraid can take us to see the river!" Sail hesitated._

_ "Flie, I dunno…" Sail began._

_ "Of course I'll take you to see the river!" Eldraid finished. _

_ "Nenna wouldn't—_

_ "Nenna's not here right now, Sail." Flie snorted, "Besides, we'll be back before you can say 'moose'." _

_ "Be careful Flie!" Sail called out. _

_ "Don't be a fearful fawn, Sail!" Flie teased her brother. Eldraid was out on the ice, testing it with one cautious footstep at a time. Flie was following closely and had turned away to answer her fretting brother. She was now a few feet away still turned towards Sail, who was the only one out of the three who was in his wolf form. All of the sudden, there was a terrible sound of crunching ice. _

_ "Eldraid!" Flie cried in panic. The elf suddenly dropped into the freezing cold water below, "No! Sail, help!" Eldraid's head didn't surface. _

_ "Eldraid!" Sail cried. A small pool of blood was visible through the water. _

_ "Flie! Sail! Get away from the water!" Nenna's sharp voice rang out across the snow. _

_ "Nenna!" Sail turned around, tail bristling._

_ "Eldraid fell in the water, Nenna! What do we do?" Flie cried, "We have to help him! There's blood!" Nenna beckoned for them to come away again, this time more urgent. _

_ "There is nothing we can do for Eldraid, Flie." Nenna called softly, "If you say there is blood, then he must have hit his head against the ice and was knocked unconscious. He is dead."_

_ Sail began making his way back to Nenna but Flie stayed frozen in her spot. _

_ "It's all my fault…" She whispered, "I killed him… It's my fault… HE'S DEAD!" Flie began to sob bitterly next to the hole. Adriana ventured out onto the ice and touched her nose to Flie's shoulder._

_ "It's not you're fault." Adriana soothed, "Come on."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Eldraid's father was heart broken." Draigh, Sail, and Caspian turned to see Flie standing in the door way, "Not too much later from the day he died, his father retired from his position as an Elder, and gave it to his son. He thought he could save him." Everyone bowed their heads.

"It's almost noon," Flie said, "You all should get ready."

**A/N haha! you thought this was going to be the chapter with the fighting scene! I promise you that will be the next one though.**

8


	9. Noon

**A/N I'm SO sorry for being dead all this time! I really do mean to update sooner that I do, but keep in mind I do happen to have a family that is constantly on the computer I store my documents on. I am almost done writing the end of the actual Narnia Prince Caspian movie part and am now beginning to move into the end of the story. I hope that you are all enjoying the story so far, and I know that you won't be happy with the ending I picked out. :D If you have any suggestions on what I should put in the story before I finish, now would be the best time to suggest (unless I finish the story and all of it is posted, because that wouldn't make any sense) **

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I only get my characters(Flie, Sail, Draigh, Jo, Yuma, the elders, the pack, and so on)**

**R&R :)**

**Noon**

Peter looked up as Flie entered the room and sat down on the Stone Table. Edmund gave her a mere glance before going back to fitting Peter's armor. The high king noticed that Flie wasn't wearing any armor and shot her a questioning look. Flie just looked up at him and smiled softly before turning back to look at the torch.

Sparks flew out and hit the ground before blowing out. Glenstrom watched as Flie continued her curious little game. Edmund nodded to the centaur and they both headed out of the room, leaving Flie and Peter. Peter walked over to Flie, his armor making soft clinking noises.

"Hey." Flie didn't respond, but kept staring at the torch, "Flie…" Peter placed his hand on Flie's shoulder. He felt a shiver run through her and Flie turned so that she faced Peter.

"I haven't been telling you the truth." She said softly, "I know now doesn't seem to be the right time to say something, but I don't think I can do it any more."

"Do what?" Peter asked.

"I—

Flie stopped in mid sentence, looking to the ground and then back up again.

"It's noon." She whispered, "Miraz is waiting." Flie rushed out of the How before Peter could respond.

* * *

"You!" Miraz hissed as a blonde girl made her way to the clearing in which Miraz and Peter were to fight at. Glenstrom and Sail shot her a curious glance as Flie casually made her way to the battlefield and leaned against a stone pillar.

"Yes, me." Flie responded dryly, "Unless there is another me around here somewhere." Miraz glared at Flie, "Do you remember me from the stories or from my wolf form?"

"It was you!" Miraz growled, "The whole time!"

Flie looked down when Draigh appeared beside her and beckoned Flie off to the side. Flie morphed into a wolf and followed Draigh.

"See that general over there?" Draigh flicked his tail at a Hispanic General, known as General Veirals. The man was wearing thick, heavy plated armor, and was riding a tawny colored horse.

"Yeah, what's up with him?" Flie asked.

"He's the one who led the party who killed Jo's parents." Flie's neck hairs' rose and her cobalt eyes narrowed into slits, "I think he still remembers Jo." Draigh growled, "He keeps eyeing the wolves and trying to look around the How—as if he knows she's here." Flie growled under her breath.

"I want you to keep an eye on him—but watch out for yourself. I don't think the Telmarines will keep their word." Flie touched her nose to Draigh's ear, "Be careful." Draigh nodded and brushed up against Flie before running back to the How. Flie lashed her tail and paced once before looking up when the Narnians began to cheer.

Peter was stalking up the battlefield, looking as solemn as ever. Edmund walked beside his older brother, carrying Peter's sword. _"Be careful, Peter."_ Flie sent her thoughts to the high king.

Peter turned his gaze to Flie and nodded. Peter made it to the flat stones, where the battle would be fought. Edmund handed Peter his helmet.

Flie felt Sail's fluffy pelt press next to hers, and she welcomed in the warmth. The Narnians cheered as Peter stepped out onto the arena.

Peter and Miraz circled each other, like two male wolves fighting for dominance. The two sized each other up, determining any weaknesses. The area was silent as the two leaders paced around each other.

Then, Miraz lunged at Peter. The high king dodged to the right, and used part of a broken pillar to propel himself at Miraz. The clang of swords rang in Flie's ears as she smiled. Peter had used the move Flie taught him. One of the more useful tactics, it moves you to the higher quarter and gives you the advantage—if used right.

Miraz swiped at Peter, and the king ducked just in time to dodge Miraz's blade—but his helmet fell of in the process. Peter lunged back at Miraz, catching the Telmarine king on his thigh.

Miraz suddenly knocked Peter to the ground, and there was a terrible sound of a bone snapping against the stones. Flie exchanged a worried glance with Sail as Peter made to get up again. Miraz charged at Peter again, sword held out, only to be tripped by Peter. The two kings laid for no more then a second, before getting to their feet, breathing heavily.

"Does his highness need respite?" Miraz bit out.

"Five minuets?"

"Three!" Miraz hissed. To the look of it, Miraz needed five. Peter his way back to his side and Edmund came up to him, Flie following closely.

"Lucy?" Peter asked about his sister.

"Nothing yet." Sail informed his king, "Not anything from Caspian or Susan either." Flie morphed back into a human and stood near Peter. Edmund turned to look at the anxious Narnians.

"Keep smiling." Edmund said. Flie smirked as Peter turned and gave a big fake smile and raising his sword. The Narnians cheered and Edmund helped Peter sit down, carefully pulled off the shield.

"Ugh! I think it's dislocated!" Peter hissed. Flie shot a glance over towards the Telmarine king. Sail morphed into a human and put a hand of Flie's shoulder.

"I think you should get back near the How." Sail suggested, Flie stared at her brother in disbelief, "There has been no word back from Caspian or Susan—someone needs to lead the Narnians below—

"Ow!" Flie and Sail turned as Edmund snapped Peter's shoulder back in place.

"Just save it for later." Edmund smiled. Flie turned back to her brother.

"He'll make it." She insisted. Sail nodded, but didn't argue with his sister. Edmund offered Peter his helmet, but Peter shook is head. Flie noticed that Miraz didn't accept his helmet either. The two kings stepped onto the arena once again, both staring menacingly at each other. This was it. There could only be one winner.

Both commenced fighting, this time it was more perilous. Both were more at risk then before. They didn't have the energy they started out with. Miraz had a wounded leg, and Peter had a dislocated shoulder.

Peter had more experience then Miraz, plus he was half his age. The odds were against Miraz. Flie's mind wandered to the time when they were battling the White Witch and her army. They had hardly known each other then, but they fought together like a pack of wolves hunting a buck. It was dangerous, but they pulled through.

Flie's mind snapped back to reality when Miraz knocked away Peter's shield. Miraz was about to swing at the high king, but Peter blocked Miraz's sword with his cuffs.

The Narnian king was going to win. Sail nudged his sister's shoulder and Flie turned around to see Caspian ridding back with Susan. Flie shot Peter and Miraz a glance before running up to Caspian and Susan.

"What happened? Where's Lucy?" Flie asked. Susan didn't take her eyes off of Peter who was still battling Miraz.

"She got through."

"You should get up with the other Narnians." Flie said, "I doubt Miraz will keep his word." Susan shot the girl a wary glace, "I won't let him die." Flie promised.

Susan nodded and looked at Flie with grateful eyes, although Flie could see doubt in her eyes. Caspian and Flie returned to the arena where Peter and Miraz where still fighting.

"How's he doing?" Flie asked Edmund.

"He seems to have the upper hand." Edmund responded without taking his eyes off the battle.

Flie turned to watch the duel, only to growl slightly when Miraz knocked away Peter's sword. Peter managed to knock away Miraz's sword and grab a hold of his shield and twist it behind Miraz's back. Miraz swung his arm back and elbowed Peter in the face.

All of the sudden Peter brought his fist down on Miraz's wound. The Telmarine king cried out in pain and went to his knees.

"Respite!" Miraz pleaded, "Respite!"

"The coward!" Flie hissed while Edmund shouted, "Now is _not_ the time for chivalry, Peter!" Peter did nothing, he just stared at Miraz. After a moment Peter turned and began walking back towards his side.

_"What is he doing?"_ Flie thought in disbelief, _"Just kill the two-faced moose for Aslan's sake!" _All of the sudden, Miraz grabbed his sword and made to stab Peter while he wasn't looking.

"No!" Flie shouted.

"Look out!" Edmund cried. Peter turned and dodged the sword, then grabbed it out of Miraz's hands and stabbed him. The sword pierced into Miraz's abdomen and Peter pulled back, ready to strike, but hesitated.

"What's the matter, boy?" Miraz croaked, "Too cowardly to take a life?" Peter looked Miraz in the eye.

"It's not mine to take." He hissed. Peter turned the sword and held it at the blade, holding it out for Caspian to take. The prince faltered for a second, unsure of himself.

"Go on." Flie encouraged lightly.

Caspian finally stepped forward and grabbed hold of the sword Peter made his way back and stood next to Flie, who gave him a worried look. Peter didn't return the look, but turned around quickly to see if his sisters had returned. Peter caught sight of Susan and let out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe I was wrong." Miraz said to Caspian, "You do have the makings of a Telmarine king." Miraz bent his head and prepared for the blade. Caspian let out a cry and stabbed the blade into the ground.

"Not one like you." His words were barely audible as he spoke to Miraz, "Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their freedom." The Narnians cheered as Caspian made his way back. Flie nodded to Caspian, and turned back to Peter.

"Lucy is still out there." She said.

"Let's hope that—

Peter didn't get to finish his sentence before Miraz let out a cry filled with pain. Everyone turned to look at the king as he fell to the ground, dead. Miraz had one of Susan's arrows sticking out of his side.

"Treachery!" Lord Sopespian shouted, "They killed our king!" Flie and Peter exchanged a glance.

"Looks like we're in for war." Flie growled.

6


	10. Telmarines

**A/N OMG, sorry AGAIN for the wait. I wouldn't get your hopes up for the next chapter quite so soon. I'm really working hard on trying to finish the story. But again I point out I can't be on here 24-7. I'm really quite sure by the next few chapters you are at least going to be confused a couple of times. I'll keep y'all in the suspense until the story ends. I'm already pre-sorry for what is going to happen. Happy Easter to those who celebrate it, and I guess happy Sunday to others. :) **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and stayed with me this whole time. I can't believe it's been, what? half a year? almost a year and I have gotten this far! You guys are amazing!**

**R&R **

**Telmarines**

"Look out!" Caspian shouted. I swung around to see two soldiers charging at us, swords out. Quick as a fly, I morphed into a wolf and tripped the first soldier while Sail finished him off. Peter took care of the other soldier.

"Go!" Peter shouted at us. I hesitated and looked over to see General Veirals urging his horse back towards their army. I growled and bolted after my brother back to our defense force. There was a sense of dread as we waited, round boulders being chucked at us with alarming speed. Lord Sopespian finally called for his first attack group to charge.

I exchanged a glance with Sail.

"Everything is going to be all right." He assured me.

"Sail," I said above the noise, "I know now is not the best time to ask but, what did you come back to finish?" There was a pause.

"I don't know, Flie." Sail responded, "They never—

Sail broke off as the Telmarine's catapult threw a boulder that landed almost directly in front of us. I let out a yelp of surprise and horror and leapt away. There was a large cloud of dust and I couldn't see Sail anywhere.

"Princess Flie!" A nearby Narnian shouted, "Are you all right?"

"Fine!" I coughed. I felt the ground tremble beneath my feet, and I looked up to see the Telmarine soldiers fall right into our trap. Susan shouted for the archers to fire and then Peter called for the Narnians to charge. Everything seemed to be going slowly, and playing right into our hands.

I bolted forward and bowled right into a Telmarine soldier. I took down one soldier after another. Showing no mercy for the ones I loved, I avenged them.

In no time at all we had destroyed the first group of soldiers. Then I looked up to see more Telmarines. In truth, I didn't expect so many Telmarines at once. There were more soldiers here now then on The End of All Things! I spotted Peter to the right of the battlefield and we exchanged a panicked glance.

"Back to the How!" Peter cried. We needed Aslan on our side to win this battle now. I turned and scrambled up the slope.

* * *

Draigh watched in horror as more Telmarine soldiers made their way to their line of defense. The soldiers were closing in on them now. Just as a few Narnians began to make their way into the How, the foundation collapsed and the Narnians were buried under the rubble. The black wolf turned away and looked at the frightened young Narnians.

Jo shot him a stricken look, before turning to encourage the Narnians. There was a strong sent of Telmarine soldiers in the air, and Draigh turned to see a group of Telmarine soldiers sneaking up on them—General Veirals among them. Many of the younger Narnians began to panic, their fur fluffing up.

"Just like in training!" Draigh assured them, although he knew that this was far more dangerous, "Keep your stance and don't turn your back on them!" Jo was suddenly by his side, "Attack!"

The Narnians rushed at the Telmarines like floodwater breaking through a dam. Their fear was great, but as was there hearts. But, out of all of the Telmarine soldiers, only one had silently slipped away and left the others to their fate. General Veirals glided into the forest unseen and waited.

* * *

Our escape plan was crushed. There was a deluge of terror in everyone as the Telmarine soldiers advanced on them. Narnians at the head of the line were still battling the fresh soldiers. I felt Sail press himself up against me, and I began to charge back at the soldiers with my brother at my side.

Other Narnians followed us and we continued fighting. I knew that we were fighting a hopeless battle, but I would rather die a Narnian than surrender to these tyrants! I morphed back into a human and pulled out my sword. I aimed and threw my dagger at a Telmarine that had the upper hand in fighting a fellow Narnian.

I reached down into my boot and grabbed my other dagger. Crying out in effort I used the Sight to send a strong force of wind to knock down an oncoming group of Telmarines. My vision blurred for a moment and I staggered.

"Flie!" Peter's voice registered in my head as I fell to my knees. I turned my head and nodded to my king before slowly getting up and charging at the Telmarines. My strength had been drained from me greatly, but anger kept me going.

A group of five soldiers drove me back towards the large channel we had created. As my foot reached the edge of the small cliff I looked down, distracted for a moment.

I felt a hand come into contact with my face and I fell back and into the ditch. I fell onto the dirt face first and was slightly dazed for a moment. Warm blood made it's way into my mouth and I turned so I was on my back.

My sword lay not too far off from where I was laying. A Telmarine soldier made his way over to me and swung his sword over his head. I threw up my arms to protect my face and lashed out my leg, tripping the soldier.

I felt myself being surrounded by the five soldiers who had driven me into the ditch. Two of them reached down and grabbed my arms, pulling me out of the gully.

"Aslan save us!" I screamed as I struggled against the two men.

The other three surrounded us in a crescent making sure no one got to me. The solders made it out of the fray and dragged me into the forest as I screamed at the top of my lungs and kicked my feet to trip them. My strength had been drained from me from using the Sight, and I highly doubted I could morph into anything than what I was now.

* * *

Jo watched as a familiar soldier escaped from his pack and ran into the forest. She wouldn't let him get away. The small wolf bolted after the soldier and into the forest, following his sent. But a different scent reached her nose. It was familiar, yet strange to Jo as she followed the new scent.

Jo walked out into a clearing and saw a heap of fur in the middle of the clearing. She cautiously approached the body. It appeared to be the fur a wolf.

From the size of it, it was probably a female. The small wolf nudged the fur to see if it was alive, but it didn't move. A sudden realization dawned on Jo. This was the fur of her mother. Jo's fur began to prick with the feeling of being watched as she looked at the fur in horror.

She told herself to move, but her legs were frozen in place.

"M-mother?" She whimpered. Jo knew it was just Quinta's fur, but she suddenly recalled the night her parents were murdered. There was a slight click…

"JO!" Draigh snarled and leapt in front of the small wolf. An arrow whizzed into the clearing and hit Draigh in his hind leg. The black wolf yelped in pain and landed on his side. General Veirals cursed and stepped into the clearing.

"Hi there." He cooed, "Remember me?" Draigh couldn't move from his spot as Jo stood, paralyzed.

"Jo!" He cried, "He killed you're parents! Get revenge! Now! It's just her fur, Jo!" The small wolf was still paralyzed.

_"Be brave, my beautiful daughter."_ Jo looked up at the sound of her mother's voice, _"I am always with you…"_ Jo suddenly looked up, a fierce light in her eyes. She jumped at General Veirals.

* * *

"Grab her legs!" One Telmarine shouted.

"Cover her mouth!"

"The General wants her alive."

I continued screaming even as a calloused hand covered my mouth. I could barely hear the sound of a lion roaring in the distance as I struggled, and the ground trembled. _'He's back.'_ I stopped struggling and looked to the sky as the Telmarines hauled me farther into the forest. One of the soldiers wrapped his arm around my throat, cutting off my air supply.

"Let her go!" Peter? Two of the Telmarine soldiers charged at the king, swords out. I struggled again against the soldiers and finally got one hand free.

With my unbound hand I reached for my last dagger. (Yes, there were three of them. Don't ask) I twisted my body and stabbed the Telmarine soldier. My head hit the ground with agonizing speed and I breathed in a breath of air.

The one soldier who was holding my legs began dragging me farther away, but I easily kicked him off. The soldier pulled out his sword and I looked down at my small dagger.

The soldier charged and I dodged his blow. He swiped at me again, this time, luck wasn't on my side. His sword came into contact with the section just above my hip.

I staggered back with a pained cry. Blood began flowing heavily out of the wound. I dropped my dagger and put pressure on my wound. Peter rushed forward and finished off the guard.

"Flie!" He cried rushing over to me, "Are you all right?" I nodded.

"We have to get back to the—

"Lucy found Aslan." Peter interrupted me; "The army is chasing the Telmarines back to the river." I hissed in pain as Peter touched my cut, "Can you tell what's happening?" I closed my eyes and sucked in a huge breath.

_ Aslan stood at the bridge, Lucy next to him._

_ The Telmarines began swimming the river and running across the bridge to the other side._

_ Aslan let out a great bellow and the Telmarines stopped… _

"Aslan and Lucy are at the bridge." I informed Peter, who let out a breath of relief, "It's over. We won." Peter turned and smiled at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked, "You look a bit pale."

"Just a little tired." Flie responded.

"Come on, let's get to the bridge. Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk!" I snapped. I struggled to my feet and as I began to walk, my legs buckled.

"You can walk when moose fly." Peter used my favorite phrase as he caught me. He slipped one arm under my kneecaps and one behind my back as he carried me to the river.

"I _can_ walk." I snorted, "Just not very well." Peter smirked and looked down at me. He kissed me lightly before looking back up and focusing on the forest. I heard the cheering before we reached the river.

"You can put me down now." Peter set me on my feet, but kept and arm around my waist as we walked the rest of the way.

* * *

"Draigh!" Jo ran over to the black wolf and nudged him, "Are you all right?" Draigh growled slightly and reached over to pull out the arrow.

"I'm fine." Jo sighed and rubbed her muzzle against Draigh's. Draigh responded by licking the small wolf's ear.

"I'm sorry I was being such a twit." Draigh apologized.

"No, I'm sorry." Jo said lying down next to Draigh, "I should have realized what you were going through. I mean, I couldn't imagine how I would feel if I had my father back." Draigh nodded and closed his eyes as Jo gently passed her tongue over his wound. To him, it looked like the Telmarines had brought them even closer together then before.

**A/N I'm telling you all this now, ask ANY questions you have please right now before I finish the story. If you have any suggestions or things that YOU think should be put into the story, please just put them in with your comment or PM me! don't hesitate if you have any questions, comments, or concerns that may be life threatening. **

**:)**

6


	11. The Aftermath

A/N Hey guys, once again, so sorry for the delay. BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT, SO READ. Unless you already know what I'm talking about. Some of you may have noticed that I am letting you guys choose the ending to the story now! I thought this would be a good experience for my first actually completed sequel, so now I want to know what you guys think should happen. So what I want you to do is go onto my profile and vote for whatever you want to happen to Flie, Sail, Draigh, Jo, and ex-cetera.

If you can't find something you want to vote for, then all you have to do is press the pretty little review button at the bottom and tell me what you want to happen to who. OK?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Narnia except my many, many characters.

R&R! :):)

**The aftermath**

When Flie and Peter reached the river, Caspian, Susan, Sail, and Edmund were already across the river with Aslan and Lucy. Nearby Narnians were collecting the Telmarine soldier's weapons. Flie sighed as she saw she would have to cross the river.

"I'll be right next to you." Peter promised.

"I don't need to be treated like a pup!" Flie snapped. Peter smiled lightly, knowing she was only angry because she felt weak.

The water in the river had gone down immensely since Aslan had summoned the River God. Flie and Peter began swimming across the river. A wolf Sail looked up as the two made their way across the river.

"Flie!" He breathed. Sail jumped up and morphed into a human, abandoning Aslan and his friends to help his sister. Sail wadded into the water to help his sister get onto the bank.

"I'm fine!" Flie snapped. A few people chuckled at Flie's independence, others just smiled. Peter kept his arm carefully around Flie's waist so he didn't touch her wound.

"Aslan." Flie dipped her head slightly as she approached her father. Aslan didn't say anything, but looking his daughter in the eye. Flie smiled lightly as she realized that her father forgave her.

"Now," Aslan said turning back to Lucy, "Where is this dear little friend you've been telling me about?" Lucy smiled and everyone averted his or her gaze to Trumpkin. Flie pressed her lips together as she imagined herself in Trumpkin's position.

Trumpkin slowly walked over to their group and kneeled. Aslan let out a furious bellow and Trumpkin flinched.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked with a smile.

* * *

"Flie, you need to get you're wounds fixed!" Sail cried as he attempted to chase Flie around a tree.

"I still haven't heard anything from Jo or Draigh!" Flie said clinging to the tree trunk, "Other people need it more then me!" Sail continued to attempt and peel Flie off of the tree without hurting her.

"You need stitches!" Sail hissed, "Come on! After we get you healed we can go look for them, I'm sure they are back at the How!" Sail grabbed Flie's arm and pulled, "I will drag you back there if I need to!" Edmund walked up to them with a quizzical look.

"Well this is an interesting sight." He commented. Sail moved away from his sister and turned to the king.

"Tell her to come with me so we can get her wounds fixed." He ordered.

"Well, tell my brother that I'm not going anywhere until he tells me that I can go look for Draigh and Jo!" Flie said. Edmund smirked.

"Flie," Edmund said, "If you come with me, I will help you look for Draigh and Jo." When Flie wasn't looking at Edmund, the king winked at Sail, who smirked.

"How do I know you will keep you're word?" Flie asked. Edmund put both of his hands in the air.

"You have my word I will help you find them." He promised. Flie cautiously let go of the tree trunk and made her way over to Edmund. Sail followed her slowly, and morphed into a white stallion.

Without warning, Edmund grabbed Flie and hauled her onto Sail. Flie let out a startled yelp as Sail took off with her and Edmund on his back.

"Edmund, you traitor!" Flie screamed as Sail made his way past startled Narnians, a highly amused Aslan, Peter, Susan, and Lucy, and across the river.

"I'll help you find them _after_ you get fixed up!" Edmund responded.

* * *

"There, that wasn't so bad." Sail smirked as Flie glared at him.

"It was better off without the stitches." She snarled. Edmund rolled his eyes as they walked through the forest back to the How.

"Where would we be if you're wounds got infected?" Edmund asked.

"We would have found Draigh and Jo." Flie said. The three emerged into the previous battlefield and stopped. Flie let out a deep breath and turned her head away, Edmund processed the damage, and Sail bowed his head.

"This is what comes with war." Sail reminded them all. Bodies of dead Narnians and Telmarines littered the clearing in great masses. The smell of blood made everyone cringe in thought of what could have happened to them.

"Lets go." Flie stepped forward, careful to dodge the bodies respectfully.

A few Narnians were walking around the battlefield, checking for any survivors. So far, they hadn't found anyone. Sail, Edmund, and Flie made their way around the crumbled remains of the How and to the back. Behind the How, young Narnians were chatting happily amongst themselves as their parents anxiously nosed their young.

"Looks like they didn't have any trouble fighting off the Telmarines." Edmund commented.

"Younger ones are usually unaffected by war." Flie said as she made her way through the crowd, "Draigh, Jo!" There was still no sign of the black male wolf and small female wolf.

"Where could they be?" Sail asked, clearly worried about his son.

"Father!" Draigh and Jo appeared in the clearing. Draigh was leaning heavily on Jo's shoulder as blood dripped down his hind leg.

"Draigh!" Sail cried while Flie shouted, "Jo!" Edmund stayed back as Flie and Sail made their way over to the two wolves. Sail morphed into a wolf and nosed his son, while Flie stayed in her human form and checked Jo for injuries.

"Are you ok, Flie? You don't look so good." Jo commented.

"I'm _fine,_ just a little tired." Flie responded calmly, "It's both of you I'm worried about.

"You don't have to worry about us." Draigh growled softly. Sail looked his son in the eye with a smile.

"I know I don't." Flie said, "But you will always be a pup to us." Flie nodded.

"You're always my nanny." He said, "Who's really bad tempered." Flie laughed and pushed Draigh away.

* * *

Flie yawned as she rode a bay colored Telmarine horse. They had begun their march to the Telmarine castle early that morning and no one had gotten sleep due to the burying and cleaning up of the battlefield. The How would have to be rebuilt, and families would have to be informed of their lost loved ones.

"Tired?" Sail asked coming up. Flie nodded.

"Just a bit, but I afraid I'm going to fall off if I fall asleep." Sail chuckled and got off his own horse and jumped on behind Flie.

"Move up." Flie adjusted herself so Sail had his arms wrapped around her and holding the reins. Flie sat calmly on her brother's lap as they rode to the Telmarine castle. Soon Flie's eyes drifted shut…

_In his hand he held a knife Flie recognized as the knife that had killed her father. Cold eyes with pools of hatred stared back at Flie. His face was hidden in the shadows and Flie didn't recognize him._

_ "Who are you?!" She screamed. The shadow didn't respond, "Show yourself!" _

_ The figure lurched forward with breathtaking speed._

_ "She's mine!"_

"Flie!"

Flie cringed as Sail poked her. Her body was trembling slightly as Sail shook his sister.

"What?" She asked sitting up strait.

"We're here."

Sail jumped off of Flie's horse and back onto his. They kicked their horses into a canter and caught up with Susan and Lucy. Edmund, Peter, and Caspian were at the head of the line.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked. Flie looked up with a confused face.

"I mean, your wound and you're looking a bit pale." Flie smiled at Lucy.

"I'm fine," She said, _"Just a little tired."_

_

* * *

_

Fireworks split the sky into a variety of colors, earning laughs from small children in the streets. Flie smiled and looked over at Lucy and Susan. It was the night after Caspian's crowning and Susan and Lucy had planned a grand ball. Susan was wearing a light blue and white dress with gold outlining, Lucy was wearing a similar aqua colored dress with silver lining, and Flie wore a light emerald dress.

"Ready to go down?" Lucy asked.

"Never." Flie deadpanned.

"Let's go then!" Susan smiled. Each queen grabbed one of Flie's arms and began pulling her out the door.

"You're just lucky I'm not allowed to go down in my animal form!" Flie said as she fought against Susan and Lucy.

"Well, you can't." Susan said, "So get over it."

"If I trip on this dress and fall on my face I'm blaming both of you!" Lucy laughed. Flie winced as she twisted and her wound sent a sharp pain up her side. As the three girls rounded the corner, Edmund nearly crashed into them.

"There you three are!" He cried, "We've been waiting for you!"

"Flie had a little malfunction." Susan said.

"What do you mean?"

"She was planning on going down as a wolf." Flie smiled innocently.

"No I wasn't." She coughed awkwardly, "I just said I wasn't allowed to go down as a wolf… wait, are you wearing your crown?" Sure enough, on Edmund's head, he wore his crown. The king smiled.

"Yeah, that's why I came to get you." He said, "Caspian sent for some Narnians to fetch our crowns." Edmund led the girls into his room and to a desk at the side of his room. Lucy laughed and reached for her crown. She bounced over to the mirror and placed her crown on her head. Susan followed in a calmer manner. Edmund quickly reached up and placed Flie's crown on her head.

"I still can't believe that you're tall enough to do that now." Flie laughed. Edmund just smiled.

"Come on, we're already late!"

A/N Don't forget the author note at the top!!!!!!

6


	12. Last Dance

**A/N Well guys, this is the last chapter. I hope I kept you waiting long enough! :) **

**I got some very interesting data for what y'all want to happen, so I spiced it up a bit...**

**Last Dance **

So far, Flie's plan to lay low at the party had worked. The flaxen princess stayed in a shadowed corner as the people around her danced. She sighed in content and leaned her head against the wall, a hand resting lightly on the gash on her side.

"Having fun, princess?" Flie smiled as Peter made his way over to her.

"I'm just trying not to trip anyone." Flie responded. Peter smirked and held out his hand.

"Are you up for a last dance?" He asked. Flie tilted her head.

"What makes you think this is the last dance?" She asked.

Peter didn't respond, and Flie took his hand. Peter led Flie out onto the dance floor.

Flie blushed and looked down as they danced. Peter smiled and continued looking at Flie as they danced. Off to their right, Caspian was dancing with a Telmarine woman, Sail was dancing with Susan, and Edmund and Lucy were talking with some other Telmarines. Everyone was having a good time, ignoring the fact that they had just gone through a war.

The people dancing out on the floor were encapsulated in the music and dancing. People disappeared in a flurry of swirls and twists. The sun had set outside, leaving the room to be lit by the chandeliers and torches.

Memory of the parties in the Golden Age hovered in the Kings and Queen's minds, along with Flie, Sail, and Draigh. All of them longed for things to be as simple as it was then. No war, poverty, betrayal, or hardships. But peace, freedom, friendship, and love. All of those careless days of unexpected food fights and climbing into bed with one another to forget about nightmares in the darkness.

They longed for Narnians to be laughing alongside each other, telling stories of defeating more and more of the White Witch's followers. Fauns dancing in the forest playing beautiful music in the summer. They all knew what was to come. This wouldn't be like it was last time.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter asked Flie.

"The Golden Ages." She said, "How simple everything was then. All of our great times, mostly food fights." Peter chuckled along with Flie.

"Yeah, Mrs. Beaver wasn't too happy with us whenever we did that." Peter smiled, "The best one was probably when we had the Lords of Archenland at our table and Lord Charlan got too confident with you." Flie laughed lightly.

"And I dumped my wine on his head." Flie smirked, "I'll never forget the look on his face. We were really lucky we didn't go to war with Archenland though. But it was worth it." Flie paused, "Remember the cake?" Peter let out a hardy laugh.

"How could I forget?" He laughed, "You shoved my face into the cake!" Flie smiled confidently.

"It was payback for saying that Lucy talked too much." Flie said, "We girls have to stick up for each other! Besides, after that, you chased me down and tried to catch me to cover me in chocolate." Peter smiled.

"Oh yeah," He said, "I forgot about that." He paused, "That was the last thing we did before we got news of the white stag…"

"There are too many blissful memories to count." Flie said.

"Aslan has planned for us to leave soon." Peter said desolately, "What are you going to do?" He asked. Flie took his hand, leading him out onto the balcony.

"I don't know." Flie admitted when they were alone.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Peter asked anxiously.

"I have responsibilities here to Peter." Flie said, "And I don't just mean Draigh and Jo. I can't just abandon my country after war. There are things that need to be done here."

"That's way Caspian is the king." Peter argued, "He will help bring Narnia back together again. I know you don't like to be in one spot for a long period of time, but come back with us, Flie. Flie, I—

"Flie!" Sail jogged up to the couple and Peter sighed, "Aslan wishes to speak with you." Flie shot Peter a regretful look before following her brother.

* * *

"You are troubled, my daughter?" Aslan asked as they walked through the garden. Flie nodded, and decided to open up to her father.

"Peter wants me to go with them." Flie said, "I don't know what to do!" Aslan gave Flie a sympathetic look.

"Sometimes the right choice isn't always the best one." He said. Flie nodded, thinking over her choices again.

"The time to choose will come sooner than you expect." Aslan said, "Follow your heart." Aslan turned his head and breathed on Flie's gash on her side. And instant wave of calmness flooded over her, and she sat down on the ground.

"You will not be returning to the party?" Aslan assumed. Flie shook her head, and Aslan padded away. The night air was crisp and cool, and it was hard to believe that they had just gone through a war.

Flie lay on her back and took off her crown, holding it in her hands. The princess stared up at the mass of stars above her, and closed her eyes. The sounds of the party were faint, and crickets sang in the back round.

"I wish you were here, Sacara." Flie whispered, "You would know what to do." Flie opened her eyes and looked up at the sky again.

Aslan was right; the time to choose would come far too soon. Flie held up her crown and looked at it. A flash off to the right suddenly caught her eye and she sat up. Flie suddenly felt like she was being watched… being followed. A cold breeze swept through the garden and caused Flie to shiver as she looked around.

A abrupt scent was on the wind. (A/N Flie having spent most of her life as a wolf had transferred certain traits into her human form. Her senses were much stronger that that of a normal human.) Every hair on Flie's body stood on end. The scent was so familiar to her, as if from a past life. One thought passed her mind, Eldraid.

"No." Flie said out loud, "It must be my imagination."

Flie didn't want to admit that her past obsession had come back to haunt her. It was just like 'Dinglly' had prophesized. Flie was utterly convinced that after two thousand years with him being dead, he wouldn't come back around. Even if Eldraid had been the obsessive stalker type, he wouldn't try something twice. But he would try to get revenge.

Flie shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind and got up from the ground. She needed to be alone just for a while. The princess morphed into a falcon and took off into the night sky. Flie made her way east, towards the ocean. The tang of salt in the air and the sound of water signaled that she was nearing the ocean.

Flie looked down and spotted the ruins she was looking for. _'Cair Paravel,' _Flie thought as she landed on the ground morphing into a human, _'It's been a long time.'_ Flie ran her hand along some of the stones. The blond princess followed a series of random paths, jumping over columns and stomping her feet every now and then.

All of the sudden, there was a hollow thump as Flie jumped up and down. Flie looked around to make sure no one was watching her, before kneeling down and pushing a stone off of the hollow space. Using the sight, she moved the heavy stone plate covering the hollow space. Under the floor was a deep hole. Flie reached her arm down into the space until it covered her arm up to her shoulder.

The hole was deeper than her arm and she had to use the sight. An object flew up and Flie caught it neatly with the hand that was in the hole. Seeing that the hole was the width of a rabbit tunnel, the long object scraped against the side of the dirt tunnel and Flie pulled it out. The object was wrapped in a heavy cloth, and Flie pulled it off to reveal a stone dagger.

In the dim moonlight, a dark shadow revealing the shape of a large wolf could be seen in the forest. The gray wolf watched Flie as she pulled out the dagger. His lips pulled back into a satisfied smirk, and he growled low. He had found what he was looking for.

Flie dropped a few peaces of heavy wood onto a pile using the Sight and it immediately caught fire. Flie took the stone dagger and threw it into the fire. The fire flared and turned blue as Flie whispered in a foreign language.

"Come on, come on!" She hissed, "Burn!"

The gray wolf in the shadows chuckled and slunk back further. _"You cannot burn the cursed dagger, silly girl."_ Maugrim sneered.

* * *

Flie cried out in frustration as the fire dimmed and revealed the dagger, unharmed by the flames. Flie grabbed the unscathed stone dagger and walked to the cliff. With great force, she chucked it into the ocean, watching the water swallow it. She slightly grimaced due to her side, and turned around. Without looking back, Flie turned and jumped into the air, morphing into a falcon.

She made her way back to the Telmarine castle with swift speed. Most of the rooms in the castle were dim. The party had ended a while ago, when Flie was trying to burn the dagger. Flie flew into an open window on the floor that her, Sail, and the kings and queens were staying on. She morphed into a human as she landed on the ground and made her way to her room.

"Have a midnight adventure?" Flie looked up, surprised to see that Sail was waiting for her at her door.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." She said opening her door and letting her brother into her room.

"When Aslan said you wouldn't be returning back to the party, everyone started to get worried." Sail said sitting on Flie's bed. Flie stepped behind the dressing curtain and slowly and painfully peeled off her dress. She changed into a light tunic and leggings to sleep in and stepped out from behind the curtain.

"People worry about me too much." Flie said, "I just needed time to think."

"Where did you go?" Sail asked.

"Cair Paravel." Flie sat down on her bed and laid her head on the pillow, "I miss the Golden Ages." Sail nodded in agreement and laid down beside his sister.

"I wish we could go back to when it was that simple." Sail said, "So what are you going to do?" Flie didn't respond for a while.

"That's a question that a lot of people have been asking me lately." She finally said, "The truth is, I'm just tired." Sail listened intently, "I want everything to be over. I just want things to stay simple like they used to be. I think…" Flie couldn't finish her sentence.

"That you just want to start over." Sail guessed, "With him?"

Flie smiled and laid her head against Sail's chest, glad that he understood.

* * *

Aslan walked with Peter and Susan around the courtyard of Cair Paravel. Peter and Susan looked off distantly as the great lion talked to them.

"You will not be able to return." Aslan said softly. Peter and Susan nodded sadly.

"But why not?" Peter had to ask.

"You have learned what you can from Narnia," Aslan said, "Now it is time for you to make a living in your own world."

"What about Flie?" Susan asked, "Will she be able to come with us?" Aslan looked up with sad eyes.

"The choice is hers to make." Aslan said. Peter and Susan nodded again. The lion looked up suddenly as if he expected something.

Sure enough, Flie was rapidly making her way over to them, Sail hovering around her with worried eyes. Aslan stopped walking and waited for Flie to speak. Flie's face was full of anxiety and some excitement.

"What is it, my daughter?"

"They can't leave yet." Flie said breathlessly and Peter and Susan looked up in surprise, _"There has been another prophecy."_

**A/N LOL! How many of you guys actually believed that this was the last chapter? If you know me, I wouldn't make it simple! And yes, I did feel like mentioning 'Dinglly' again. :D**

6


	13. A Change in the Plans

**A/N Hey guys, sorry about the irregularity of the posting of chapters. But, I thought I would post this before I left to go compete in our town's singing competition. I hope that you like this one, even though it's not very long. As i've said before, I'm trying to finish the story before I post anymore chapters. And thanks to... nobody! Zero reviews! I'm kinda disappointed. I might just have to put the story on hiatus unless I get reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters!**

**R&R! Enjoy! **

**A change in the plans**

_Maugrim chuckled as he made his way through the forest. In his jaws he held a small, wet package. The forest was damp and vacant, a chilled darkness swept through the trees. 'I always knew that girl wasn't the sharpest fang.' Maugrim thought wickedly to himself. Another shadow blocked the gray wolf's path, and Maugrim dropped the package, and secured it under his right paw so he could speak._

_ "You have the dagger?" The elf asked. Maugrim nodded._

_ "The daughter of Aslan has quite a few flaws. As I pointed out earlier, not the brightest one." Maugrim laughed lightly. The elf glared at the wolf and snatched the dagger off of the ground. _

_ "Watch your tongue, wolf!" He hissed, "No matter what you think of her, she is still of higher rank… until we get rid of her." _

_ "Just as I thought," Maugrim sneered, "You're still like a love struck pup over her. No matter how many times she dies, she does not loose her royalty, or blood for that matter!" The elf didn't respond, he merely turned his back on the wolf._

_ "The boss wishes to speak to you." Eldraid spat, "And for the record, I stopped loving her a long time ago." _

_ Maugrim snorted in disbelief and slowly followed Eldraid._

_ "I'll believe it when I see it."_

_

* * *

_

Flie ground her teeth in frustration, and pressed her index and middle finger against the side of her head. She knew that Peter kept shooting hopeful glances at her. They were all in the vacant courtroom, waiting for Caspian. Flie pleaded with herself to tell everyone that her vision was just a dream, but the words wouldn't escape her lips. She just wanted all of the war to be over. The doors swung open and Caspian walked in, breathless.

"Sorry!" He apologized, "I just got word. What happened?" The courtroom only had Flie, Sail, Aslan, the kings and queens of old, a few wise advisors, and now Caspian. Everyone looked expectantly at Flie, who closed her eyes momentarily.

"I saw Eldraid… and Maugrim walking through the forest." She said, "Or at least the Sight saw them." There was an uneasy silence in the room.

"Aren't they dead?" Caspian finally asked. Sail nodded.

"Flie killed Eldraid and Peter killed Maugrim." He said, "But it also suggests that more rebels could be alive, or at least thought to be alive."

"How can they be alive then?" Lucy asked.

"They have escaped from the Shadowlands." Aslan said from where he was sitting.

"Shadowlands?" Peter asked, baffled.

"Not everyone goes to my country." Aslan said softly.

"Of course you have to do something severe like treason to go to the Shadowlands." Sail said.

"Or murder." Flie said quietly.

A few people looked sadly at Flie, who didn't say anything more. Peter looked down at the ground trying not to show his emotions about it. But his eyes betrayed his jealousy and anger, he knew who Flie was thinking about.

He knew Flie still had feelings for Eldraid, her former lover and the person who betrayed her. It was painfully obvious that everyone thought Flie would be over the elf after over two thousand years. Even Peter seemed to be getting annoyed that Flie still didn't understand that he had _tremendous_ feelings for her. Surely if Flie didn't notice by now, she never would.

But Flie's opinion was highly different. No one in the room had gone through what she had gone through. It's not everyday that your first love tries incessantly to gain your trust and then rip it away when he tries to murder you for power.

"But why would they come back?" Peter finally asked. Everyone looked at each other, expecting one of them to know the answer. Aslan sat calmly off to the side, waiting.

Flie's gaze hooked on something on the balcony, and she stood from where she was sitting on the stairs and began walking outside. Everyone looked startled for a moment, before they caught sight of what was happening outside. There was no noise as everyone looked outside.

In the village, women were calling for their children to come back inside as wind whipped around the castle. To the east, sinister clouds were making their way to the castle. A fog was traveling under the clouds. So far, the darkness was staying in the east. But the sky was growing dim. Flie turned back to everyone who had gathered at the doors looking at the shadow being cast upon the land.

"They're on their way." Flie said. Everyone looked up in panic_, "The war isn't over yet." _Lucy stepped out onto the balcony with Flie, still looking at the shadow.

"It's avoiding the village." She said.

Everyone looked up, and sure enough, the shadow was straying away from the village and heading towards the castle. Sail let out a breath, his hand formed into a fist, and he touched it to his lips.

"They are coming for us." He said.

_"What?"_ Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Flie said in unison.

"Sail is right." Aslan finally came into the conversation, "They are after only the rulers of Narnia." No one disagreed with the great lion. Flie walked forward to face her father.

"Then that means the elders as well!" Flie said, Aslan nodded.

"I must consult with the other elders." He declared and began to walk to the exit.

"Wait!" For once, Flie didn't want her father to leave, "What are we suppose to do?" Aslan regarded his daughter calmly.

"I think you know what to do." Aslan said wisely. Flie began to panic at the eyes of everyone on her.

"I don't!" She cried, "I don't know what to do!"

Flie seemed to be forgetting that others were watching her. The princess's face began to fill with panic. Aslan gave Flie a comforting look.

"You will." He said softly. Flie turned to look at the dark clouds closing in around the castle and turned back to Aslan, only to find the great lion gone.

* * *

Everyone had gone back to their quarters to try and think of ideas. Flie sat on the edge of her bed, her right leg tapping on the ground as she thought. She ran both of her hands through her hair and looked out of the window from where she was sitting. Each second it was getting harder and harder for her to contain the anger and confusion bubbling up in her. What was even more frustrating for her is that she couldn't let out her anger by running it off due to the growing shadows outside. The Shadows' knew what they were doing. They were trapping Flie, isolating her from what she loved most, freedom.

The more her gaze flicked back and fourth from the window, the more frustrated she felt. The air was getting heavy and Flie began taking deep breaths. Her gaze was solely focused on the dark clouds outside. The walls were closing in around her…

"Flie?" Flie jumped off of the bed and landed on her feet turning to where the noise had come from. Peter watched Flie's tense body as she became aware of her surroundings.

"What?" The tone of her voice caught him off guard, and Peter took a step back.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok…" Peter said slowly.

"Well I don't need to be watched as if I were a runaway pup!" Flie snapped angrily. Peter's eyes flashed and he took a few steps forward as Flie sat back down on the bed.

"You know that's not why I came." Peter said through his clenched jaws. Flie looked out the window and then stood up and walked over to Peter.

"Well you know what?" She seethed, "I'm sick and tired of people _checking up on me!_" Flie's eyes were filled with fury, "I'm sick of it!" Flie began to pace, "I've had to make choices that no one else has had to make! No one gets that! No one! And you know why? Because I'm the only one who's had to make those decisions! And what do I get for making those choices to save other people? I get loathed!" Peter put his hands up, worried about Flie.

"Flie, calm down." He said.

"Calm down?" Flie cried, "How can I calm down?" Flie stood in front of Peter again, "Peter, have you seen what it looks like outside?" She gestured to the window, "It looks like a moose-for-saken apocalypse!" Peter began to get impatient.

"Flie—

"Not to mention Aslan just left me, yet again to figure things out on my own!" Flie ignored Peter and rambled on, "I've tried again and again to try and work this out! I-I just don't know what's going on anymore! It's like—hmph!" Flie was cut off as Peter forcefully pressed his lips against hers, forcing her to shut up. While Flie was momentarily stunned Peter took the chance to carefully sit her down on the bed.

"Flie, whatever is making you think that you're in this alone is completely wrong." Peter said softly, "We're all in this together. You don't have to do this alone." Flie smiled lightly and looked out the window again.

"How many of them do you think there are?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know." Peter said, "But we're going to get through this, together." Peter wrapped his arms around Flie's waist, careful not to touch her gash, and hugged her.

Flie leaned her head on Peter's shoulder and closed her eyes. He could clearly see how tired she was, and realized that she probably didn't get much sleep the night before. Flie's breathing became more relaxed and slowed. Peter absently rubbed circles on Flie's back.

"Flie?" Peter asked softly.

"Mmmmm?" Flie said, barely audible as if she were in a distant land.

"Flie, I— Flie?" Peter pulled back his head to see Flie fast asleep. He chuckled lightly and moved to lay her on the bed.

One of his arms unwrapped from Flie's waist and snaked under her legs. He placed her fully on the bed and pulled the covers over her. When he moved to unwrap his arm from around her waist, Flie shifted her position, trapping Peter's arm under her. The front part of Flie's body was facing Peter as he stood there with his arm awkwardly trapped under Flie. Peter sighed as he realized that he had two decisions. Remove his arm from under her, and risk waking her up. Or lay in bed with her.

Peter smiled, lifted up the covers, and crawled into the bed next to Flie.

**A/N I know, kinda cheesy. But remember, no reviews, story goes to hiatus! **

**R&R with lots of love!**

6


	14. Secrets in the North

**A/N so sorry about the wait guys! School starts for me in a couple of days, so I might not get another chance to post another chapter very soon. ALSO sorry about the great shortness of this chapter. I'm also trying to finish a non-fanfiction story before school. Please just realize that adding on to Prince Caspian is harder than it sounds. I'm still trying to decide on what the ending should be, but I can almost guaranty you there will be a sequel to this story, not giving a away the ending yet so ha! I'm also trying to get off this ugly pink nail polish my younger cousins put on my nails, so yeah. OMG! I also got season one of Fringe! Tell me in your comments if you know what Fringe is, and if you do, what do you think is going to happen (wink wink)**

**If you haven't seen the pictures on my profile for my stories, go look after you're done reading! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and ideas! **

**R&R, enjoy!**

**Secrets in the North**

_"Do you think they are as stupid to actually just hide in the castle?" Maugrim asked as he lay on the ground. _

_ "They will wait for Aslan to return and lead them to sanctuary." Nikabrik snorted as he sharpened an axe. Eldraid looked up from where he leaned against a tree._

_ "Just wait," He said, "The Sight is bound to come up with something. And when they finally act," The elf picked up a stick, his emerald eyes glowing, "We will strike!" He broke the stick in half. _

_ Many of the surrounding shadows nodded in agreement. Eldraid looked up at the castle not a half-mile away from them and smiled. Flie was bound to do something, and when she did, Eldraid would pick her off. _

_ "Surround the castle." Eldraid ordered._

_

* * *

_

Flie gasped and shot up. Her brain finally caught up with her body, and Flie rested her head in her hands. She propped her elbows up on her knees and closed her eyes. The room was dim and was lit only by a candle on the nightstand. Outside the sun was setting and turning the sky crimson and azure.

Flie turned her head and realized that Peter was sleeping in the bed. Peter's right arm was splayed out at his side where Flie had been sleeping. The princess smiled when she realized that she must have trapped his arm under her body.

"Hey." Peter's eyes opened and he smiled.

"Hey." Flie smiled back. Peter slowly sat up next to Flie.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah," Flie looked out the window, "But I think everyone missed us." Peter looked out the window and nodded.

"Did you see anything?" Peter asked. Flie nodded.

"They're surrounding the castle." Flie said, "They are waiting for us to do something." Both of them were silent, savoring the moment, "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Flie suddenly asked.

"No, it can wait." Peter smiled and they both crawled out of the bed. Flie closed her eyes momentarily and then opened them.

"Everyone's in the library." She said.

* * *

"Hey, why didn't you wake us?" Flie asked going over to sit next to her brother, who was reading a Telmarine history book. Sail smiled at Flie.

"I know you haven't gotten much sleep since… well, who knows when?" Sail said, "We thought we would just leave you guys to sleep."

Flie looked at Lucy who had the _that's-not-the-only-reason-you-guys-looked-so-cute _look. The young queen had a bright smile on her face as she looked off of Edmund's book. Flie just smiled and shook her head.

"Anything yet?" She asked. No one responded.

"It's still like the dead out there." Susan said. Flie sighed and looked off of Sail's book.

_It was at that moment, Princess Flie of the Narnians rushed forward flanked by a jet black wolf and followed by hundreds of more savages. The savage creatures attacked the defenseless Telmarines who tried there hardest to defend themselves and their families. The already attacking savages and Princess Flie's brother, Prince Sail, began to advance with the fresh flood of warriors behind them._

_ The blood of innocent Telmarine soldiers spilled on the ground. The metallic scent would forever be embedded in children's minds. The Narnians' were harsh, merciless killers. That night, hundreds of men, women, and children died in vein. All hope seemed lost. _

_ It was at the moment Prince Sail was about to murder one of the most trusted advisors and war generals of the Telmarine time, general Soparscan, that the courageous King of the Telmarines stepped forward and pierced the lead Narnian rebel in his cold dark heart—_

"Ugh! How can you read this?" Flie exclaimed turning away from the book.

"I like to see what other people thought of… us." Sail said.

"Well whoever wrote this story had it all wrong!" Flie said, "We killed no women or children! That was a vow we all took before we went to battle! Listen to this, 'Narnians' were harsh, merciless killers'? Lies! All of it is a just foolish Telmarine lie—no offense Caspian."

"None taken." Caspian said without looking up from his book, "I too find the story quite unbelievable."

"What really happened?" Susan asked. Flie stood up and walked backwards toward the door.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you guys." She said, "I'm going to get something to eat. You coming, Peter?"

"Yeah, just a second." He said. Flie nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"So what happened?" Sail asked Peter shutting the book he was reading.

"Flie had another divination." Peter said, "The shadows are surrounding the castle. Apparently they are waiting for the Sight to show Flie something else. When it does, they're going to strike."

"Why aren't they coming into the castle to get us?" Lucy asked.

"They can't." Sail said, "This is where a lot of Narnians died, both before and after the raid. I died here, Orious died here, this is a sacred place. They cannot set foot here."

"Where else can't they set foot?" Edmund asked.

"Well, if Cair Paravel were still here, they would not be able to set afoot there." Sail said, "Nor where Flie and myself were born, or where Chaff and Nenna were murdered. I also believe they can't go near the Lamp Post."

Peter nodded.

"It would only make sense they can't go into Cair Paravel." He said, "Too much has happened there. Where you and Flie were born is naturally off limits to anyone. Chaff and Nenna are honored souls so the can't go where their bodies are buried. But why the Lamp Post?"

"Lucy—

"I made it sacred!" Lucy interrupted Sail, who nodded. Peter got up, saying something about Flie waiting for him, before walking off thinking to himself.

"Is Flie _that_ clueless about Peter's feelings for her?" Susan asked to no one in particular. Sail shrugged and opened up his book again.

"At this point, I'm not really sure about anything Flie does, says, or thinks."

* * *

Flie was nibbling thoughtfully on some bread as Peter entered the kitchen. She sighed and placed the bread down, taking a drink of wine out of her cup. Peter sat down across from her and poured himself a glass of red wine, taking a grape from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Flie sat down her cup.

"Nothing," Flie paused, "It's just not the same as Cair Paravel. But I guess it never will be." Peter nodded in understanding.

"We spent around ten years of our lives there." Peter agreed, "It's hard not to forget it." Flie nodded and looked at her wine. The red wine reminded her of something, but Flie couldn't put her finger on it.

"What is it?" Peter asked. Flie didn't answer for a second.

"Blood…" Flie whispered.

"What?" Peter asked, "Flie, are you OK? What do you mean?" All of the sudden, Flie's eyes went wide in realization.

"Blood!" She cried, "Peter, I know what to do!" Flie jumped up and ran out of the kitchen, leaving Peter to follow her.

"Flie!" Peter jumped up and ran after the princess.

Flie burst into the library, Peter following. Everyone looked up, and Sail shut his book again.

"Flie, what is it?" He asked.

"Blood!" Flie cried running up to Sail. Everyone shared looks questioning Flie's sanity. Sail cocked his head to the side slightly, not getting what Flie was saying.

"Sail, what drinks blood?" Flie implied.

"Vampires…" Sail said slowly, then his eyes widened in realization and he smiled, "Adraid!" Flie nodded vigorously, "Tonrar! Flie, you're a genius!"

"Wait, who's Tonrar?" Susan asked.

"Peter," Flie said, "Remember when I told you about the secret clan in the North?" Peter nodded.

"Yeah, vampires that live in the Wild Lands of the North."

"Tonrar is their leader!" Flie explained, "The vampires can help us."

"But do you know where they are?" Edmund asked. Flie shook her head.

"But," Sail said, "The elders do."

* * *

_"Aslah shieys morook."_ Flie used the ancient words that she had not used for hundreds of years. She could see Sail watching her anxiously as she placed her hand on the mirror in front of her. Flie was instantly pulled into the deepest parts of her mind, and she fell to the ground.

_ Flie placed her hands on her ears as a sharp ringing sound blared in her ears. She looked around the unfamiliar forest around her for the elders. She called out for them, but she couldn't even hear her own voice. The ringing got louder and Flie's knees buckled, sending her to her knees. _

_ Her sight began to blur as her head began to get flashes._

Sail stood over her—

_Shane was trotting over to her, Rasphorn following closely—_

Edmund and Peter's faces appeared—

_Adraid walked and kneeled next to Flie—_

Peter leaned down and took Flie's face in his hands, yelling something—

_Adraid placed something around Flie's neck and looked her in the eyes. Over the ringing his voice was barely audible but Flie could still make out what he was saying._

_ "We are here."_

**A/N OMG! I think there's a humming bird! wait no, I think that's the sound of you typing your review! Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the previous chapters. If you are the first reviewer... you get... (drum-roll)... To see a picture that may help you guess what is to come! Or maybe not, but you still get a picture!**

5


	15. I was kinda angry about this

**A/N: Hey guys, so in case you haven't heard, my computer crashed today, and so now I don't have any of the files right now. We are currently trying to fix the computer and get back our files, but i'm guessing this will take a while. Um, so all of the stories are on hiatus until further notice. Sorry guys. **

**I was nearly finished with Wolf's Mane II too, so that kinda sucks. I'll try to post updates on my profile, so keep watch on there guys. I'm also working on banners for my stories, so as soon as I figure out what I'm going to do with them, I'll put them up for you guys to see. **

**I'd also like to point out(mostly to myself) that I've been dead for... a long time. So thank you for putting up with me!**

**While I'm at it, I would just like to thank all of you who have reviewed or just read my story and have not commented. **

**anonymous**

**Love and Rock Music**

**Midnight Wolf-94**

**Aims5**

** despond Maelwys**

**WysteriaWolf (my good friend)**

**Leahwannabe479**

**Dark_Wish03**

**trichwin**

**Queen Madisyn of Narnia**

**REDROBINS007**

**Paige**

****

**Diana-the-DeathKitten**

**princess emma of narnia **

**and anyone else who I might have missed! So, thankyouthankyouthankyou! **

**Another thanx for understanding guys! **

**~Bree~**


	16. THE SHOW GOES ON! :D

**A/N OMG! YES! I'm pretty much done with the story which is kinda sad and happy for me. Sad because that means the end of writing this awesome sequel for awesome readers! But happy because of the sense of accomplishment. Anyways, I did happily get all of my files back. I was having quite a freak out attack before that lol. I'm so excited right now, I just got done with the 27th flipping chapter! So that's very special to me, and I decided to put up another chapter. It gets pretty dark from this moment on in case I didn't say that before. **

**You guys are awesome! Please keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas and stuff that was never in the books or movies... meaning my characters**

**Of Human Action**

Flie barely realized that she was screaming until the ringing stopped. She stopped screaming and gasped for breath. She saw Peter and Sail's mouths moving, but she couldn't hear them. She just stared blankly at them until she could finally hear their voices.

"FLIE! What happened?"

"Can you hear us?"

"Flie!"

Flie reached up and touched her right ear, feeling something warm running down her neck. Sail reached down and pulled back her hair.

"Great Aslan, Flie! What happened?"

"Something's wrong." Flie murmured, "I couldn't hear them. There was a ringing noise."

"It must have been the Shadows." Sail said. There was a knock on the door and Caspian opened up the door. Lucy and Susan burst through the door and ran over to Flie.

"What happened?" Susan and Lucy bombarded them with questions.

"Are you OK?"

"Why were you screaming?"

"Did the elders' tell you anything?"

Caspian walked over, but stayed back a respectable distance.

"Are you alright, Miss. Flie?" He asked quietly. Flie nodded, responding to everyone's concern.

"I'm fine." She said. Flie reached up to touch her neck and started in surprise at what was around her neck. She grabbed the necklace and pulled it off her neck. The medallion on the necklace had overlapped Sacara's amulet, and was the same size and shape. The only difference was that this medallion was silver, not gold.

The silver necklace had foreign markings on the medallion, and shone in the candlelight.

"What is it?" Lucy asked quietly. Flie shrugged, but instantly regretted it when she winced in pain.

"Adraid gave it to me." She said, "He told me 'we are here.'" Sail sighed and pulled Flie into a tight hug.

"You nearly scared us to death." Sail murmured. Flie sat still as everyone was silent.

"What are we supposed to do if we can't reach the elders?" Flie asked quietly. No one answered.

* * *

Edmund was twirling the medallion absently in his hands, as he looked onward. His eyes seemed unfocused, and tired. It was the same with everyone else. Lucy had fallen asleep against Edmund, and Susan looked about ready fall over at any second. Caspian's eyes began to droop, but he forced himself to stay awake. Flie was sitting in a corner next to her bed, an elbow resting on the mattress, and her forehead pressed up against the palm of her hand.

Peter quietly sat down next to Flie, careful so that he didn't touch her, and leaned back, resting his head against the wall. Sail was sitting on the lower half of the bed, staring at the floor. His eyes were focused on the floor, and his leg was bouncing up and down nervously, shaking the whole bed. It was always his way of calming down. Everyone was silent, taking in the events of what had just happened.

Life is hard. Sometimes events can take us by surprise. Life is painful, merciless. It can defeat us with a blink of an eye. But life can be good as well. Life is joyful, life is what we are. Family. The one thing that makes life worth living. For each person, the question is, 'who is my family?'

Flie switched positions, and leaned her head against Peter's shoulder. Peter looked down at her torpidly, but Flie wasn't looking at him. Sail's eyes flickered to them for only a second before looking back at the door.

The sound of paw steps echoed through the corridors. No one paid any attention until the door was pushed open enough so that the two wolves could fit through. Everyone finally looked up, reality seeping back into their minds. Edmund stopped twirling the medallion, and Lucy opened her eyes so they became slits. Flie didn't move her head from where it rested; her blue eyes had already begun to dull.

Jo slowly padded over to where Lucy and Edmund sat and nudged each of their hands. She whined softly as Lucy put her hand on her pepper grey head. In normal circumstances, a wolf would not allow one to pet them, but everyone seemed lost at the time, no one paid attention.

Draigh merely stood in the middle of the room, staring at Flie. She knew what he was thinking. After all of the years they spent together, it became of Flie to be the one looked upon when a decision needed to be made. Flie lifted her head from Peter's shoulder, her eyes tired and defeated. Jo sensed her leader and foster mother's defeat and walked stiffly over to her. The small wolf tucked her tail so that only the tip was pointing out, laid back her ears, and licked Flie obediently under her chin.

Flie and Sail both smiled and laughed weakly. The people not in a trance did a sort of a half smirk. Flie bent her head and buried her face into the young wolf's mane. She breathed in her sent, and seemed to get strength from the small wolf. Flie leaned back, and Jo sat down, staring at Flie with her sweet blue/brown eyes. It wouldn't be long until they turned permanently brown.

Flie pulled herself from a slouch and sat up strait, "You know what we have to do." She said softly, "We should all get some sleep."

Everyone nodded, but no one said a word as they got up to leave. Flie leaned over and pulled off her boots as everyone left. Peter stopped for a second and turned around to where Flie was sitting. Silently, he walked over to her. He held out his hand and Flie took it. Peter pulled Flie up so she was standing and smiled sadly at her.

Flie returned the smile, and turned to walk by Peter. Suddenly she stopped and sighed. Flie pressed her lips together and shook her head. Without warning, she turned and kissed Peter passionately.

Peter started in surprise, and then leaned in to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to him. They finally reluctantly pulled away from each other, breathing heavily.

"Night, Peter." Flie breathed.

"G'night." Peter murmured.

* * *

"Alright," Flie said laying out a map, "Our castle is here, and I figured, the best way to get to the Wild Lands of the North is to take a series of roads to sacred areas and when we get to the Lantern Waste, we can just go north."

"Sounds like a great plan." Peter said instantly supporting Flie, "But do you know where Tonrar's cave is?"

Flie smiled and held up the medallion.

"No, but the elders do."

"But no one here can read the secret language." Sail put in. Flie gave her brother an impetuous look.

"Do you guys really underestimate me that much?" She asked mordantly, "Trust me on this."

"What do you wish for us to do, your majesty?" Reepicheep asked from the sidelines. Flie was momentarily stunned for a moment. She still wasn't used to how people addressed her.

"Some of you shall accompany us to Tonrar's cave," Flie finally decided, "Others must stay here and guard the castle. We can't risk the lives of anymore Narnians on this." Flie turned to Caspian to make it official.

"Yes," Caspian nodded, "I will send out orders. We leave at dawn. Lady Flie, do you think you can lead us to Tonrar's cave?" Flie nodded.

"And another thing," She said, "No Telmarine soldiers." There was a series of outraged calls from around the room.

"Silence!" Caspian ordered, and the room fell silent, "We will do what Lady Flie asks of us." Flie nodded her thanks to Caspian.

"The Shadows are smart." Flie explained, "Narnian creatures would be better off following us to the cave, hiding in the shadows, and able to work off of the land, than a group of Telmarine soldiers making their way in the direction of Ettinsmoor." Flie paused as people nodded in agreement.

"It would be too much of a risk. More Telmarine soldiers would be killed by the Shadows because of the anomalous way." Edmund said in agreement. Caspian nodded in accord.

"It would be more normal to see a wolf pack in the woods," He said, "Than a group of Telmarine soldiers."

"Then, how will _we _travel?" Susan asked, "I'm pretty sure we can't travel together, it would be too conspicuous."

"Us leaving the castle _at all_ is conspicuous for the Shadows." Sail pointed out. Flie nodded in agreement.

"Yes," Flie said, "If we traveled in a large group it would be too great of a risk for them to get to all of us at the same time." She paused, "We must split off into smaller groups."

"How will we get out of the castle without the Shadows knowing?" Caspian asked. Flie smiled confidently.

"Let _us_ worry about that." She said, referring to Sail and herself. Something in her smile gave confidence to the people in the room.

"But remember," Flie warned, "Once we set off, I must restrict myself of using the Sight. The Shadows can sense the Sight because it is a gift from the Elders. I can use it subconsciously without them knowing, so I will be able to see you in my dreams." She paused, "Any questions?" No one took up that offer, "I will give you the rest of the information tomorrow. Until then, get some rest."

**A/N Bossy Flie, lol. **

**R&R! I'm begging you so I know what y'all think of my story! I'm in the Shadows right now! and the story line says that's not good! ^^**

5


	17. Not Alone

**A/N Ok I'm like so flipping excited for the new Narnia movie to come out tomorrow, and I was planning on putting this chapter up because, well, I'm so flipping excited! I am like a few chapters away from finishing this story and I'm fairly certain I will finish it before Christmas gets here :'( Sad for all of us, but I won't stop writing about Flie and Sail! Yes, my dear, dear readers. I will be continuing the Wolf's Mane series in many different ways. Once I get them written, I will put up a story of what happened throughout the Golden Ages and the time the Narnians call the Reign of Terror, which I did focus off of the Middle Ages Reign of Terror... except there will be no Black Death and stuff... anyways, freaking exciting right? I know I'm pumped for that.**

**You guys have been so freaking awesome to me and everything, so I would just like to say thank you again! You all get a plushy of your choice now! (We have wolf Flie, wolf Sail, Draigh, Jo, anyone from the pack, the Elders, and will even make you one of your choice!) lol**

**R&R like the awesome readers you have been lately!**

**Not alone**

_"They're up to something." Eldraid said while watching the castle. Maugrim snorted next to him._

_"When did you figure _that _out?" He asked sardonically. _

_ "When Flie didn't come out swinging at full force." Eldraid answered with just as much sarcasm as Maugrim._

_ "We've got the place surrounded." Nikabrik said without emotion, "If they try something, we'll be ready." _

_ "I still don't understand why they won't let us have our fun with the civilians." Maugrim growled, "Why not cause a little havoc and drive fear into the heart of our enemies?" _

_ "We have our orders." Eldraid responded, "We must stay focused." _

_ "If we just attacked the village, it would be assured that they come to the rescue and we get what we want." Nikabrik said. Eldraid and Maugrim silently agreed before moving forward for closer inspection._

_

* * *

_

Flie breathed deeply and quietly to calm her racing heart. She was starting to have doubts about her plan. What if someone got hurt? Or worse… killed. She would never forgive herself. She felt helpless that she wasn't able to watch her closest friends without being caught.

Flie felt a reassuring hand rest on her waist, just below her gash. Flie turned her head and smiled at Peter, who was lying behind her. They were both hiding in a cart, under a bench that concealed three sides of their bodies. The cart was full of unneeded supplies and items that acted as decoys to help hide Peter and Flie as they lay, cramped, beside each other. A light blanket was drawn over the open side of the bench that they were hiding under to give light and let them see where they were.

The two Telmarine men from the village were driving two Narnian horses as they made their way to the Fords of Beruna. The plan was to get everyone there in separate carts, and then they would cross the river and make their way to the Cherry tree where Flie and Sail had been born. Susan, Sail, and Draigh had been the first to leave the safety of the castle in a different cart. Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian left not twenty minuets after, and Peter and Flie had been the last to leave.

"Are you all right, your majesties?" A hound dog asked from under a bench opposite of Flie and Peter's. The two royals gave the dog thumbs up, but staid quiet. Flie sighed quietly and stared out of the fabric concealing her and Peter.

They were on a dirt road traveling through the forest. Off to the side of the road, something caught Flie's attention. She squinted to get a better view. It was far off, but there was a figure standing in the forest, watching the cart as it made its way through the forest. Flie looked at the figure, making out a few characteristics. It had green eyes that were bloodshot from what seemed to be like a lack of sleep. The green eyes were shockingly familiar.

_"She's mine!" Green eyes rushed at Flie as she saw a familiar stone knife…_

Flie gasped and her eyes widened as she realized whom she was staring at. Peter reacted instantly, wrapping his arm fully around Flie's waist and staring at her, concerned.

"Flie, what is it?" He asked quietly.

"E-Eldraid." Flie stammered breathlessly. Peter visibly stiffened and looked over Flie's shoulder, following her line of vision.

Sure enough, off to the side of the road, stood Eldraid. His figure was almost faded in a way, just the way a Shadow should look like. But other than that, it way Eldraid in every other way possible. Slightly built frame, striking emerald eyes, and defiant posture.

Peter pulled Flie closer to him in a protective stance as they traveled farther down the road. He could feel Flie's heart racing as they anxiously watched Eldraid. The elf was suspiciously watching the cart as it traveled down the road. Flie's heart skipped a beat as he took a step towards the moving cart, but hesitated. He looked as if he were deciding something.

The two Telmarines and the hound dog didn't seem to notice the Shadow on the side of the road. A shiver ran down Flie's spine as she stared at the elf in panic and shock.

And then, just as suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone. Flie let out a breath of relief and visibly relaxed. Peter had a similar reaction, and let his grim around Flie loosen. They let a few moments pass before finally allowing themselves to move. Peter moved back so his back was against the wood, and Flie turned over onto her back.

"Do you know how to get to Tonrar's cave?" Peter asked softly.

"I've been thinking about that." Flie said looking at the medallion, "I am very limited to what I understand of the sacred language, but from what I have gathered; there is a starting place."

"Well, where's that?" Peter asked.

* * *

Peter had a tight hold on Flie so that she wouldn't roll around the cart as she slept. It was pitch black out, and they were still traveling to get to the Fords of Beruna. Peter was fairly sure that the others had already reached their destination. When everyone had grouped together, they would set out in the same pattern as before. After they crossed the river, everyone would make haste to get to the Cherry tree. Surely by now the Shadows had realized that they were missing.

The cart lurched from hitting a rock, and Flie's eyes shot open.

"Hey." Peter said softly, looking down at Flie. Flie smiled up at him.

"Hey." Flie was silent for a moment before speaking, "Edmund, Caspian, and Lucy just grouped with Sail, Susan, and Draigh." Flie said, "They're all waiting for us." Peter nodded.

"We should be there soon."

Flie shifted her body so she was facing Peter, and laid her head on his chest. Peter smiled and lightly kissed the top of Flie's head, before resting his head on his arm. His other arm was still draped over Flie's waist.

"What happens if we can't find Tonrar?" Peter heard Flie ask quietly. Peter honestly didn't know how to respond. Flie looked up to Peter in search of an answer she knew he wouldn't be able to give her.

Peter looked sadly down at Flie, and opted for kissing her reassuringly. When they finally broke apart, Flie rested her head in the crook of Peter's neck and breathed in his scent. She let his comforting aroma help her drift into a blissful sleep.

Peter felt his spirits lift when Flie rested her head against his neck. If he weren't so worried about the others, he would have smiled at Flie's warm breath against his neck. He let his mind focus on Flie's steady breathing, and he soon drifted to sleep.

"Your majesties?" Peter jerked awake, accidentally hitting Flie's gash. Flie woke up with a hiss. Peter whispered sorry, before leaning over her and moving away the blanket. The hound dog stood in front of them, with his head tilted to the side, a bit of slobber making its way to the floor of the wagon.

"We have arrived at the Fords of Beruna." The dog bowed respectfully, before retreating off of the wagon. Flie and Peter sighed at the same time, before looking at each other. Flie gave Peter a weak smiled, and he kissed her in return. The two crawled out from under the bench. Peter jumped off the wagon first, before turning and helping Flie off.

Both of them sighed in relief at the sight of everyone sitting around the fire. Lucy was asleep with her head resting against her bag on the ground while everyone else was around a small fire. Sail looked up at Flie and rushed over to her to make sure she was all right. Peter fought back a yawn and looked into the sky. It was probably around three in the morning. As soon as they sat down, it was right to business.

"So do you know where Tonrar's cave is?" Edmund asked. Peter and Flie exchanged a glance.

"Not yet," Flie said, "But we have a starting point, and we can just take it from there."

"Great." Caspian said, "So where's the starting point?" Flie coughed awkwardly.

"Uh… they call it Castle of the gods." Flie started off, "Or Castle of the Elders—

"Cair Paravel?" Susan guessed.

"So we've come the wrong way?" Draigh asked from where he was laying beside Jo.

"Well… not entirely." Flie said quietly.

"Do you know where we have to go next?" Caspian asked helpfully. Flie pressed her lips together.

"I'm still working on that part." Everyone was silent.

"… Well, until then, I think we could all use some sleep." Sail said, "Narnians are on guard, and tomorrow we cross the river."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went off to find sleeping arrangements. Susan went over to Lucy, while Edmund staid near the fire close to Caspian, Draigh and Jo curled up where they were at, and Sail went off to the side near the trees, half expecting Flie to join him. Peter laid down where he was at and looked over at Flie, who was staring into the fire. After a few seconds, Flie sighed and gave Peter a weak smile.

"I'll be right back." She promised.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Flie's smile got a bit stronger as she shook her head. She leaned over Peter, but hesitated a second. Peter smiled up at her, and Flie leaned down and gave Peter a quick kiss before getting up and walking into the woods.

Most of everyone had seen the small display of affection. Susan rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'finally'. Edmund smirked, remembering what Peter had claimed about him and Flie. Caspian almost admired Peter, for some unknown reason. Sail's eyes darkened with the protection he felt for Flie.

He didn't want this to end like Eldraid. But he knew better, and he also knew Peter was good for Flie. Whatever the reason, Sail still felt a stab of distrust. He had seen them kissing before, but this was different.

* * *

Flie was making her way back to where they had set up camp, when the smell of flowers hit her nose. The wind picked up, and suddenly Julia was standing in front of Flie. Before Flie could say anything, Julia spoke up.

"I don't have much time." Julia said quickly, "The Shadows are watching our every move. You are doing the right thing, getting everyone away from the Telmarine castle. The Shadows can't do anything if they don't know where you are, and that is what the situation is at the moment."

"Why couldn't I hear anything when I was using the Sight?" Flie asked quietly, "What was that ringing sound?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question." Julia said, "You are going in the right direction. Don't worry, if you can't find Tonrar, he will find you." Flie sighed in relief.

"What happened to my father, why hasn't he come back to help us?" Flie asked.

"Flie, you have to understand, that whatever Narnia is going through, we are dealing with as well." Julia said softly.

"You mean that the Elders are being attacked by the Shadows as well?" Flie couldn't believe it, "How are we suppose to defeat the Shadows if the Elders can't even do it?" Julia placed a soothing hand on Flie's shoulder, than moved it up to her cheek.

"Have faith, little one."

With the soft wind, Julia disappeared.

**R&R :)**

6


	18. Our Times of Weakness

**A/N Holla mi amigos! lol, I just saw the new Narnia movie. It was pretty exciting, but it really wasn't a lot like the book. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, because it was still pretty flipping epic. I think it did a great job displaying Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian's weaknesses which is basically what the whole story is about. Or at least in my opinion. Then again, I'm very criticizing. :D I kinda just realized that the rest of these chapters will be sot of like the new Narnia movie... just not with the 7 lords and blah. Anyways, thank you all again for sticking with me on this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what comes from my weird, demented mind.**

**Our Times of Weakness**

_"There has been no movement in the castle." Maugrim growled disdainfully. Eldraid's eyes flashed with rage as he looked down at the wolf._

_ "It's because they aren't there!" He yelled, "They've escaped!"_

_

* * *

_

"We _must _travel at a faster pace." Flie hissed from under the bench. The hound dog nodded and told the two Telmarine drivers. With a jolt, the cart sped up.

"Why, what is it?" Peter asked.

"I think they know we are gone." Flie said, peeking out from under the blanket. The group had set out early this morning, agreeing to travel faster.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it." Flie said, her eyes were full of panic, and Peter fully believed her, "Peter!" Flie gasped, "Peter, I have to go back!" Peter's eyes widened.

"Flie—no!" He whispered furiously, "You are _not _going back to the castle!"

"Peter, I have to go back! Please!" Flie's expression changed from panicked to frightened. Peter gently took Flie's face in his hands.

"Hey… We're going to get through this, OK?" Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I don't think we can do this, Peter." Flie whimpered, "We aren't going to make it!" For some reason, Peter knew she wasn't talking about the Shadows. His face softened as he pulled Flie closer.

"What's wrong with _us?_" Peter asked quietly, so the others wouldn't hear him, "What's important is that this is what _we_ want. Nothing is going to separate us, not even death." Flie nodded, and quietly sobbed into his shoulder.

"Peter, I'm afraid that they're going to tear us apart…" Flie bawled, "There are just so many difficulties! Once we finally clear one obstacle, another one appears!" Peter kissed Flie's head. She had been more emotional from the time they had come back to Narnia then she had been in the Golden Age.

"We're going to be fine, don't worry." Peter soothed.

They laid in silence, comforting each other's worries.

"You do realize you will have to_ ride_ a horse when we get to the Cherry tree?" Peter asked, attempting to distract Flie. Flie laughed lightly.

"I think I'll be fine."

"Your majesties," The hound dog's voice drifted through the blanket, "We have reached the Cherry tree, but the others have moved on." Peter and Flie exchanged a look.

"That was quick." Flie said.

"I wonder why the others left." Peter added. The cart slowed and came to a stop. Flie crawled out from under the bench, Peter following. As Flie looked around, Jo came barreling around the cart and looked up at Flie.

"Where's Draigh?" Flie asked, worried.

"He had to move on with the others." Jo said, "But he left a few of us behind to make sure you guys made it." Flie sighed in relief, she knew that Draigh wouldn't leave Jo behind unless it was safe.

"Have you rested?" Flie asked. Jo nodded, "Good, I want you and anyone else who is here with you to run and catch up with the others. It is important that we keep Caspian safe." Jo nodded and ran off.

"Why did you do that?" Peter asked as they jumped off the cart.

"Shadows are following us." Flie answered, "They'll be safer with the others." Peter nodded and followed Flie as she made her way to find the place she was born in. She remembered it as a large cave with a snowy ledge, but it would be nothing more than a large cave now.

Flie suddenly stopped, and her head to the left, as if she were listening closely for something.

"What is it?" Peter asked, looking around.

"I… nothing." Flie shook her head and moved on, but stopped again with a gasp. This time Peter knew what was wrong.

The meadow that surrounded Flie and Sail's birth den was burnt to the ground. The grass was merely ash on the ground; any growing tree in the meadow was history, the murky sky made the sight even more distressing.

"Shadows." Peter guessed quietly. There was a bout of silence, until Peter snapped out of it.

"Flie, as much as I want to let you grieve, the Shadows may still be around." Peter warned. Flie momentarily closed her eyes, and then nodded.

"You're right." Flie said quietly, "Lets go. We have a long way to travel."

Flie took a deep breath, and turned around. Peter bowed his head respectfully, before following Flie. Back at the cart, the two Telmarines' were holding two bay horses for them.

"Your majesties." The hound dog bowed, "The greatest of luck goes with you. We shall pray for the safe return of all of you." Peter and Flie nodded.

"Many thanks." Flie said distantly.

"And we shall pray for your safe return." Peter finished, walking up and taking the reins of both horses. Flie took one of the reins and mounted the horse.

Walking the mare around, she found her balance with the mare. As if both silently agreeing with each other, Flie turned the horse towards Peter, who was mounting his horse. When Peter had situated himself, he turned and nodded to Flie.

"Lead the way." He said politely.

Flie nodded, and kicked her horse into a canter. The two royalties sped off together, leaving the two Telmarines and hound dog behind. But what they had missed, was a still golden figure, laying in the meadow; dead.

* * *

After they had crossed the river, Peter and Flie picked up the pace. Nenna and Chaff's resting place wasn't far from Flie and Sail's birth den. Both had been silent the whole way. Peter kept shooting worried glances over at Flie, who was riding like a ghost.

Within a few minuets of crossing the river, Flie slowed down her horse into a trot. A few more moments, and she stopped her horse and dismounted. She stood there for a few moments, before taking a deep breath and turning to Peter.

"I think…. I need to do this alone." Flie said quietly. Peter nodded, understanding, as Flie walked off.

Flie carefully stepped through the forest, scanning the trees. It had been hundreds of years since she had visited, but her heart still knew the way. Slowly, she approached a tree with claw marks. Flie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep in tears that were making her eyes uncomfortable.

Not too far from where Flie was standing was a small overhang. Even now, she could still smell the metallic tang of blood, and Flie flinched as memories flooded back to her.

* * *

_ "Tell us a story, Nenna!" Sail said, changing the subject. _

_ "Well, there are none to tell, yet." Nenna began. _

_ "I don't get it!" Flie wailed. _

_ "Just let Nenna finish, Flie!" Sail snapped. _

_ "As time goes on, stories will form. Journeys will be made. Prophecies will be fulfilled. And the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve will sit on the thrones of Chair Paravel once more." Nenna said, "Now, why don't you two go inside the den and warm up Geode." _

_ "But you haven't told us a story!" Sail protested. _

_ "Oh, but I have!" Nenna wisely said, "Now go get Geode warm before she gets sick from the cold."_

_

* * *

_

"_Faster!" Chaff called to me as I chased after a rabbit, "You'll never catch him at that speed! Move your legs! Let the wind carry you! Forget how tiered you are!" _

_ "I'm running through trees!" I snarled. _

_ "The trees are out of the question. Its you. You're relying too much on your powers. You need to trust the animal inside of you." _

_ "But the true animal inside of me is a lion!" I said stopping in front of Chaff. _

_ "Well then," Chaff growled, "I guess we should stop training you. If you are but a lion, then you will never be a true wolf." _

_ "How old are you, like fifty?" I laughed. _

_ "I am younger then you, yet I seem to be more mature." Chaff shot back. _

_ "Hello? Immortal."_

_ "That has nothing to do with the fact! You mature into adulthood when you are ready for it." _

_ "Are you saying I'm not ready for it?" I asked. _

_ "No, you are not accepting it. You wish to remain young and free."_

_

* * *

_

Flie fell to her knees in front of the spot her two greatest mentors were buried. She missed both of them sorely, it was so painful Flie could hardly bare it.

"I'm so lost…" Flie whimpered, "I have seen what is to come." Tears began to fall from her eyes, "I don't think I have the strength…"

Flie rested her head against the cool stone, closing her eyes, and letting the silence comfort her. The weight of everything in the past, present, and future was rested upon her shoulders, and it was overshadowing. So many times she could have changed the future, she didn't. So many times she could have kept the future as beautiful as it looked, but she didn't. So many times things could have been the way it was meant to be, but life never turns out that way. That's why no one is ever at peace until they are gone.

Three spirits seemed to push up against her as she sat there in silence. The comforting scent of her old guardian, the wise scent of her old mentor, and a different scent that Flie couldn't make out… almost too close to her own to identify.

Flie sat up and looked around, but there was nothing there. The scents were gone. Not even a trace of it. Flie closed her eyes momentarily and then looked at the ground. There, on the ground, were three sets of paw prints. Two were in the shape of a normal wolf, but one was abnormally large, almost as if it wasn't a wolf print at all. It was more spread out than the other two.

Something cold landed on Flie's nose and she brought her hand up to come in contact with wet. She looked up into the dark sky and saw white flecks floating down from the ground. It was snowing.

Flie quickly jumped to her feet and looked around. The prints were leading back to Peter. Flie looked to the sky once more, shivering, she knew that there was something dreaded coming.

**Don't forget to drop a review on your way out! :)**

5


	19. Lost

**A/N OMG I just love you guys! Ok, so I have a lot to share because I have to social life away from writing (hehe...). Yesterday, I got to pet a live flipping wolf! So that was extremely exciting for me :) I am basically done with writing the chapters for WMII except for the last few chapters. Also, one thing I wanted to share about the Shadows...**

**- Shadows: Their eyes kind of turn black when they want to, and they are faded, kind of like ghosts. I made them to be kind of like demons because that's basically what they are- demons of the past and stuff. In the FAR future of WMII I will have Aslan explain exactly what they are.**

**- Fun fact of the story: Jo is one of the decedents of Geode and Ender- a decedent of their pup, Keovi, who took over the pack when he got old enough and Geode and Ender died. And yes, Flie had been keeping track of anyone related to the pack. (Jo's mother was Keovi's great great great great great great... well you get the point, grand daughter.)**

You were always hard to hold

So letting go ain't easy

I'm hanging on but growing cold

While my mind is leaving

Talk, talk is cheap

Give me a word you can keep

Cause you're halfway gone and I'm on way

And I'm feeling, feelin feelin this way

Cause I'm halfway in but don't take too long

Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone

**Halfway Gone- Lifehouse**

**Lost**

_"What do you mean 'they escaped'?" A powerful voice boomed. _

_ Eldraid barley reacted, merely blinking as if bored._

_ "Those morons you sent me out with allowed them to escape." Eldraid said rolling his eyes, a gesture he had once picked up from Flie. Harsh golden eyes flashed down at him. _

_ "It seems as if those 'morons' were not the only problem!" The voice seethed, "Were you not supposed to make sure this didn't happen?" Eldraid looked up at the Shadow with confused, angry eyes. _

_ "What do you mean 'I was supposed to make sure this didn't happen?" Eldraid snarled. _

_ "I mean," The Shadow hissed, "that you were in charge of it, so you must face the consequences!" Two Shadows emerged from the darkness, grabbing onto Eldraid, who attempted to get away._

_ "What do you think you are doing?" Eldraid roared with furious emerald eyes. _

_ "I have no more use for you." The lead Shadow said disdainfully. Eldraid pulled against the two Shadows that were leading him away._

_ "What are you _doing?" _Eldraid screeched, "You are only destroying us!" _

_ The Shadow stepped out from the darkness. Eldraid caught a glance of slightly familiar blonde hair, only a few shades darker than Flies. Amber eyes glared down at him as the Shadow gracefully stepped down from her perch._

_ "No," She said, "I'm not destroying 'us'." She seethed, "I'm merely destroying you." With movement as swift as a hummingbird, the Shadow swooped down and kissed Eldraid full on the lips in final farewell, before waving at the two Shadows to take Eldraid away… forever._

_

* * *

_

"Peter, we have to leave _now!_" Flie said, running up and quickly getting on her horse. Peter started in surprise, before climbing on his own horse.

"What is it?" He asked looking around the forest.

"They know that we've escaped, and now there are Shadows stalking us." Flie hissed kicking her horse into a canter.

Peter looked across the river for a moment, before rapidly following Flie. Her golden hair floated behind her as she kicked her horse as fast as it could go. Peter spotted the ledge him and his siblings had used to hide from the White Witch, only to find out it was truly Father Christmas. Peter wondered what happened to Father Christmas when the Telmarines had invaded. But he spent little time dwindling on the thought as they zoomed past the overhang.

Flie suddenly changed the coarse and went south.

"Flie!" Peter shouted, "Where are you going? The crossing is west!"

"The Shadows are waiting for us there!" Flie responded, "We must go farther down!" Up ahead, Peter spotted the Frozen Lake, connected to the Telmar River.

Flie veered to the left as a Shadow appeared in front of her, and Peter following with a sharp turn. The horses whinnied in complaint at the sharp turn as they ran along the river. The Shadows laughed, as if playing with their prey before killing it.

A Shadow suddenly appeared in of Peter in the shape of a familiar foe.

"Maugrim!" Peter hissed under his breath, attempting to turn the horse. But it was no use, Maugrim lashed out and hooked Peter's horse's front leg, and then it's opposite rear leg, sending the horse crashing to the ground—along with Peter. The horse cried out in pain as it attempted to get up, but it was no avail.

Peter coughed as he quickly tried to get up, forcing pain to the back of his head. Maugrim savagely chuckled as he stalked up to Peter.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Maugrim growled, his line of vision not straying from Peter. Maugrim was _trying _to get Peter as scared as he could possibly get.

"I will kill you, slowly and painfully for what you did." Maugrim snarled. Peter coughed before responding with the same anger.

"What _I _did?" Peter hissed, "Think of what _you _did! You betrayed your country, your mate, and your _pup_!" Maugrim snarled angrily, he bunched his muscles, getting ready to jump.

All of the sudden, Maugrim was hit with flailing hooves. Flie was rearing her horse back to protect Peter. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Maugrim.

"Who sent you?" She demanded, looking around to make sure the other Shadow didn't sneak up on her. Maugrim looked up at her and laughed.

"I think you already know."

The second Shadow suddenly appeared, making Flie's horse step back in fear, only feet away from the raging river.

Flie looked back in panic. That was the only distraction Maugrim needed, with unnatural speed, he lunged at Flie, knocking her off the horse—and into the freezing water.

Peter didn't even throw one last look at Maugrim before throwing himself into the water after Flie. His head went under for a moment, before coming back up, allowing him a single blessed breath.

Not too far up, Flie's head was bobbing up from the waves. Peter began rapidly swimming towards Flie, not thinking of anything but her.

Flie was fighting against the water, the hauntingly familiar feeling of drowning was settling on her once more. She was panicking when familiar hands wrapped around her.

Flie worked with Peter to attempt to make way to the bank, but the current was too strong. Energy was draining out of both of them quickly. The chilled water bit at their skin, and the rapids kept laughing as it dragged them under, time after time.

Slowly, the water was beginning to settle as it made peace with the two foreign objects in their current. With the last of their energy, they swam to the bank, and pulled themselves onto the sandy bank.

They gasped for air as they lay on their backs, completely drained of energy. Their clothes were completely soaked, and they were numb from head to toe. Flie weakly scooted closer to Peter, and within moments, they were both passed out.

**R&R please and maybe I'll give you some more fun facts!**

4


	20. Because of You

**A/N I hope you guys are having ver happy holidays! I might put up another chapter before the year ends, but then you'll have to wait until next year for a new chapter! :D I would say this is probably the lightest chapter, so don't get too happy. Some fairly dark chapters ahead due to the Shadows.**

**Fun Fact: I originally wrote Flie being captured and held prisoner during the raid by Miraz in his hope that the Narnians would surrender if he threatened to kill her before the battle (And obviously she would have escaped because she's so bad arse like that.)**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas, anything else belongs respectfully to it's owner(s)**

**Enjoy!**

**Because of you**

_The lead Shadow looked up as Maugrim approached her. The Shadow wolf smiled wryly as he looked up at her. _

_ "Infiltration complete."_

_

* * *

_

Flie started as she woke up. She was in a dark, confined space. She slowly reached out her hand to feel the rough texture of wood. Peter's warm body was next to Flie, both wrapped in a warm wool blanket. She barely registered that the box they were trapped in seemed to be moving.

"Peter!" Flie whispered, lightly shaking him until she could see his blue orbs.

"Wha…" Flie placed her hand lightly over his mouth.

"Peter, I think we've been caught." She said softly gesturing to the wood that was near Peter's face.

Peter sat up, and there was a slight thump as his head hit the top of the box. Flie would have laughed if they weren't the predicament, so she settled for raising her eyebrows.

The box was set on the ground; Flie knew this by the slight jerk of the box, which sent her slightly falling towards Peter. The container was opened and light streamed in, making the two royals squint. When Flie looked up, she saw familiar blue eyes and a smiling face.

"Forgive us for the form of travel." The vampire said, "But we could not arise any suspicion from the Shadows." Flie smiled widely and threw herself out of the wood box, embracing her old friend.

"_Barasa,_ Tonrar!" She laughed, kissing the dark haired vampire on his cheek.

"_Barasa, _little Flie." Tonrar chuckled, releasing Flie.

"Peter, this is Tonrar." Flie introduced Peter, "He is an old friend." Peter slightly smiled and held out his hand in greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you." Peter said standing up. Tonrar glanced at Peter's hand in confusion, before looking over at Flie.

Flie smiled and lightly giggled. Peter looked over at Flie in wonder, he hadn't seen her this happy in ages.

The group of vampires, Peter, and Flie had begun their climb up a mountain. The vampires seemed to be having no trouble, but Peter and Flie were puffing before they even began climbing. Tonrar looked back and smiled.

"Having trouble, little one?" He called over the wind. Flie's eyes flashed with playful challenge.

"It's a lot harder than I remembered." Tonrar laughed.

"Yes," He said as Flie and Peter caught up with him, "but if I remember correctly, I was carrying you the last time." Flie smiled lightly, "Worry not. We should be approaching the entrance soon."

The air began to thin as they made their ascent up to the highest part. The vampires had graciously brought along wool coats for Flie and Peter, who they called 'precious beings'. The roaring sound of a waterfall reached Flie and Peter's ears.

Over the next ridge, a large waterfall boomed. The vampires approached it, unafraid. Peter and Flie exchanged a look as Tonrar disappeared.

"Aren't you coming?" Tonrar called, his head sticking back out. Flie smiled and stepped through the waterfall, followed by Peter.

Behind the waterfall, it was dim and frosty. Farther down the small tunnel, a light faintly glowed. Flie reached out and grabbed Peter's hand, quickly guiding him down the dark tunnel. When they reached the end of the tunnel where a torch was light, it split off into two different sections. Each tunnel had the same look and amount of light, giving away no indication that either one was right.

Flie jerked around to come face to face with Tonrar. Half of his pale face was lit with the fire from the torch. His expression was as emotionless as ever.

"You two must not dawdle." Tonrar lightly scolded them, "Without a guide, you could die in these tunnels." Flie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, some of us aren't able to move like dragonflies." Flie said. Tonrar lightly chuckled.

"I guess you do have a point." Tonrar waved with his hand, "Come."

Peter and Flie silently followed Tonrar down the left tunnel. At the end of the left tunnel were five more tunnels in a ring like shape. Tonrar picked the far right tunnel, turned left at the next tunnel, and kept going strait at the next one. Flie noticed that they were slowly going downward, and they finally came to a set of steep stairs.

Flie looked over at Peter, "Did you memorize the directions?" She asked while smiling. Peter smiled but didn't respond. From the front, Tonrar had the same reaction to Flie's question as Peter.

As the trio traveled down, sound began reaching their ears. The sound you would hear when coming upon a small, successful town in the middle of nowhere. The stairs ended and it opened up into a large passageway, where guards were posted.

Tonrar looked back at Flie and Peter, as if impatient of their slow human pace. Flie rolled her eyes. The tunnel ended and opened up into the largest cave Peter had ever seen. It was not even a cave to Peter, more like a beautiful part of Narnia hidden away by the mountains. The cavern was filled with trees and plants, some that Peter had never before seen. A small waterfall trickled down the wall on the far right side into a small pond.

At the very high top of the cave was a small opening, big enough to where Peter could make out the moon from where he was standing. The houses that all of the… vampires were staying in were made out of mud and parts of trees, almost blending into the cave walls.

Every hundred feet on the high cave walls was a lookout base. At this time of night, the village was dimly lit by the many torches that were scattered around the village. The vampires seemed to have no fear of the fire that would surely be deadly if it spread around camp.

"Flie! Peter!"

The two looked up, relieved as Lucy and everyone else came running up. The young queen launched herself at Peter, wrapping him in an embrace.

"You're all right!" Lucy seemed just as relieved as Peter and Flie, "What happened to you?" She had clearly not missed Flie and Peter's rugged looks.

They were both covered in dirt, and still slightly wet from their encounter with water. Their muscles were sore and they were worn out. Flie's hair was tangled and Peter's hair had a similar look, only with shorter hair.

Lucy let Peter go and threw herself at Flie, who flinched at Lucy accidentally hit her gash.

"It's a long story." Flie yawned, managing to keep her eyes open.

Sail walked up to her and checked her over to make sure she had no injuries. When he was finished, he pulled Flie into a tight hug.

"Did you see the meadow?" He whispered softly into her ear. Flie nodded into Sail's shoulder sadly. Sail hugged Flie even tighter, before releasing her.

Susan, Lucy, and Edmund were crowded around Peter, while Sail, Draigh, and Jo were huddled near Flie. Caspian stood awkwardly off to the side. Flie caught the new King's eye and gave him a tired smile. He really had no one to stand with. Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy were family, as were Sail, Flie, Draigh, and Jo.

"I think we should let Flie and Peter get some rest." Tonrar said, "They had a rough journey over."

Tonrar quickly showed Flie and Peter to each of their quarters. When Flie got to her room, she changed into a nightgown without complaint. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Flie lightly opened her eyes to the dim room she had been given. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The room she had been given was a separate cave from the main one, presumably been hand carved. The furniture was hand made as well.

The beds were fairly large with a comfortable mattress, which Flie guessed was stuffed with sheep wool from the sheep that roamed the mountains. A small dresser was at the side of the room next to the bed, and a desk and chair. The door was made of some type of metal that was found constantly throughout the caves. A few torches were hung up around the room, keeping the cool room warm.

On the chair was a cream colored dress with a navy overdress and a burgundy neckline and lower sleeves. Flie quickly changed into it without complaint and exited the room.

She walked down the rock stairs and into the main cave. It must have been early morning, for the cave was lit more than before, but less than if the sun were shining completely down on the cave opening. Flie stopped and turned around, once again coming face to face with Tonrar.

"You do realize that if you keep doing that, I'm going to hurt you." Flie said with a strait face Susan wouldn't have been able to manage. Tonrar smirked.

"I'd like to see you _try _to hurt a vampire with your bare hands." Tonrar said good-humoredly. Flie smiled tiredly, still exhausted from the trip.

"Don't worry." Tonrar said, leading Flie across the cave village, "You will have plenty of time to rest. But for now, we have important subjects to discuss." Tonrar stopped at a house and gratefully accepted an apple from an elderly female vampire, before giving it to Flie and continuing on.

"Some of the others are still sleeping," Tonrar said, "But it is you I wish to speak to for the moment." Flie gave Tonrar a curious look as she bit into her apple.

"What of?" She asked. Tonrar gestured for her to follow him. When they reached the opposite side of the cave—the side they had entered—Tonrar led Flie into another stone stairway.

The stairs led up and twisted around, coming to a halt on a level around a story higher that the village. There was a large window opening to where you could look out over the village. As every place in the cave, torches hung on the walls. A large table sat in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs, most likely a meeting place. Tonrar walked over and leaned against the stonewall, gesturing for Flie to sit down.

When Flie had made herself comfortable, Tonrar ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I have a guess on what this is about." Flie said quietly.

"Flie, you know I promised your parents that I would look after you." Tonrar started, "I've heard news of what has happened over the years, and I must say, I am not impressed." Flie sighed and placed her apple on the table.

"I know what I have done, Tonrar." She said, "And I have already been told of it. Some things cannot be changed, and I'm sorry for that. If I could go back and redo them, I would do it in a heartbeat—

"But that's the problem, Flie." Tonrar interrupted, "How do you know that you _truly_ regret it? You are making the same mistakes again."

"Are you talking about Peter?" Flie cried out, outraged, "No, Tonrar, please don't! I truly understand what I am doing!"

"No you don't Flie!" Tonrar raised his voice, "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into and if this doesn't stop, then there will be no turning back." Flie stood up to face Tonrar.

"Well then why didn't you tell me this when I was making this _mistake_ with Eldraid?" Flie cried. Tonrar couldn't respond, only standing there with a shocked look on his face.

Everything Flie had ever felt had somehow come out in that one sentence. It truly wasn't her fault for what she had done. She was young, and no one ever explained anything to her. Everyone's job in his or her own minds was to protect Flie. Flie had expressed her feelings again and again, but no one truly understood. They said they did, but they had no idea.

"Yes, Tonrar." Flie ground out, "I made a mistake being with Eldraid, and that was my downfall. I got hurt! But you know what? Because of him, I learned! If it wasn't for Eldraid, I would still be in the same mud hole I was then!"

Tonrar's eyes softened as he embraced Flie. It had been so long since they had seen each other; things between them had become tense and awkward. Everything that they were feeling needed to get out. They had both changed, and this was their time to get to know each other again.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again." Tonrar was more than a brother to Flie. He was like a fatherly brother like figure with the qualities and values of a best friend and mentor, and also like her favorite cousin.

Flie lightly pushed away from Tonrar and looked up at him.

"I just need you to trust me here."

**A/N I sure would appreciate it if you left me a nice present for the holidays... R&R please?**

**:D**

6


	21. Meeting

**A/N Happy new year to everyone and I hope it's a good one! Sorry for the great time span between each chapter, but i'm on one of the last few chapters and having a hard time letting my ideas flow.**

**Fun fact:**** In my original ideas, Flie didn't have a brother but 1) it didn't work out well 2) I wanted to be creative, and other people have done it and 3) The world isn't the same without Sail :)**

**Enjoy :D**

**Meeting**

_Maugrim chuckled as the mountains came into view. The cold breeze matched perfectly with his swollen black heart. All those years of rage and hurt had built up an overflowing waterfall inside of him. The levy was soon to break, and all those in the way were about to be washed away forever. _

_

* * *

_

Flie sighed in relaxation as she sunk into the warm water. Tonrar had told her to go back to her room and take a bath while the others were sleeping. As soon as she started washing her hair, she wasn't surprised when the water turned brown. Her muscles relaxed at the warm water, and she closed her eyes.

They had filled the bathwater with fresh lilies, their way of taking a bath. Their belief was that if you staid in the water long enough, your skin would soak up some of the water, and the smell of whatever flower you put in. Flie had always loved this place, although it had been thousands of years since she had visited.

Nothing had changed since she had last been here. This place was just as comforting as Cair Paravel or her old den was. Every little detail that was the same was more soothing than the last.

The vines that hung down from the opening in the cave roof, the waterfall that lightly landed in the small pool below, even the fire was reassuring.

A knock on the door brought Flie out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Sail." Flie relaxed again as her brother entered the room. With him came another person, a vampire to be exact. It was a healer.

Flie reluctantly crawled out of the lukewarm water and dried herself off behind the curtain. She threw on a pair of brown leggings and a white undershirt, before walking over to Sail and the vampire healer, braiding hair.

"You need to get your stitches out." Sail said. Flie half smirked.

"They might have already fallen out."

The healer led her over to her bed and sat her down, ordering her to pull up her shirt a bit. Flie obliged and was surprised at how healthy her gash now looked.

"Tonrar wishes to see you once I am finished." Said the healer.

"Wha—OWCH!

Flie jumped away as something caused a jolt of pain to go through her body. She looked down and glared at the healer, who was holding the long strand of string that held the wound together. Flie looked down as she felt something trickle down her side.

"A little warning next time?" Flie hissed, her hand going to her side.

"That should do it." The vampire said, standing up and handing Flie some gauze wrap, "And he does want to see you." Flie rolled her eyes as the healer quickly exited the room.

"Right."

"You wanted to see me?" Flie said walking into Tonrar's quarters. The dark haired vampire turned around and smiled.

"You look much better." He started off.

"Thanks." Flie said dryly.

"You must begin training." Flie looked at Tonrar in disbelief.

"Training?" She asked, "Tonrar, I just got out of a _war_. What do I need to train for?" Tonrar turned away from Flie, looking at a map.

"Do not be so flabbergasted," Tonrar said with a smirk, "The others will be training as well."

"By others, you mean us humans." Flie said wryly. Tonrar looked up with a smirk that made Flie want to smack him.

"Exactly." He said, making his way over to Flie, "If something happens, you all need to know how to defend yourself, and keep up that line of defense."

Flie sighed and went to sit down in a nearby chair. Tonrar took in a deep breath and turned to face Flie, raising both of his eyebrows. Flie smirked and repeated the action. Their stare down was soon interrupted as a knock sounded at the door. Tonrar broke his stare and turned towards the door, Flie following suit.

"Enter." Tonrar called.

Flie pressed her lips together and tilted her head as a 'cold-blooded' soldier entered the room. He respectfully bowed before speaking.

"The guests have awoken, Sir." Tonrar nodded.

"Thank you."

The soldier turned and exited the room, lightly closing the door. Tonrar stood, looking at the floor as Flie watched him. Flie swallowed and opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it. Tonrar didn't look at Flie.

"Have you seen anything else?" He asked quietly. Flie hesitated for a moment, before shaking her head.

"No."

Tonrar nodded, sighing.

"Let's head up to the Head Table room." Tonrar said, before walking over to the door and opening it. He smiled at Flie, gesturing for her to go before him.

* * *

Being next to each other was more awkward than ever for Flie and Peter. Things had changed so dramatically within the past few hours, the only thing everyone could do was sit in the chairs, staring at each other. The room was silent as everyone attempted to paraphrase their thoughts to share. Finally, Tonrar spoke up.

"My sources have told me that the Shadows are making their way up the mountain." Peter looked at the vampire.

"I thought Shadows could disintegrate and appear where they wish." Peter said. Flie, Sail, and Tonrar exchanged looks.

"Well..." Flie said, standing up and going to stand near Tonrar, "Tonrar and the rest of the 'cold-bloods' have set up certain... um... spells around the mountain and in the cave that limit the Shadows powers."

"Once the Shadows entered the mountains, they lost the ability of transportation through disintegration." Tonrar put in, "They must travel like any other through the mountains now."

"What about when they reach the cave?" Lucy asked from next to Sail.

"We're hoping they won't." Tonrar responded.

"But if they do," Flie said, "we have soldiers ready."

Peter gave Flie an odd look. She was acting as if she had been here forever. She seemed so... natural here.

"Do we even know how to defeat the Shadows?" Edmund asked, "How can we kill something, that's already dead?"

No one answered that question.

"I'm sure we'll find out as we go." Sail said distantly.

"For now, we must begin the training." Tonrar said, changing the subject, "Flie, Sail, Edmund, and Peter come with me." Tonrar turned to leave.

"What about the rest of us?" Caspian asked.

"It's too much of a risk for the rest of you to be in the war." Tonrar said walking towards the door.

"Aren't we all already in it?" Susan pointed out.

"So what, your just going to put in the people who aren't worth saving?" Lucy asked quietly. Flie looked at Lucy, then Tonrar.

"Maybe she's right." Flie said and everyone let out a breath of relief, "Sail, come on."

"What?" Peter stood up and walked over to her, "Flie, you and Sail aren't going to be the only ones who are fighting!" Flie met him with calm eyes.

"We won't be." Flie said softly, "But we have to make sure you and the others are safe."

"Flie, we need to talk." Peter said quietly, so no one else would hear. Flie half smiled as she stepped away to follow Tonrar.

"How about later?" She asked. Peter shook his head and Flie sighed. She gestured for Peter to follow her as she walked out of the room, leaving everyone else behind.

Peter followed her out of the hall and down the stairs. They made their way through the village and over to a strange grassy area. There were a few trees and a small waterfall going down the side of the cave. Flie leaned against the cave wall near the waterfall and eased onto her bottom. Peter walked and leaned against the wall, staring at Flie. A light mist touched their skin as they stared at each other.

"Flie..." Peter searched for the words he had taken time to think over.

"Peter I know what you're going to say." Flie said, "And there's nothing that you can say that will make me change my mind." Peter sighed.

"Flie, sometimes you just need to let other people help you." Peter responded, "You're too damn stubborn!" Flie couldn't help but smile in agreement, "You don't have to worry about other people's lives now."

"Yes I do, Peter." Flie objected, "I have to make sure everyone gets home unhurt. Besides, I _am_ letting other people help me."

"What about how you get home?" Peter said ignoring her last comment, "Haven't you done enough? I'm not saying that I don't agree on Susan and Lucy not fighting-

"Peter, Susan and Lucy _can_ fight." Flie interrupted, "It's just... if any one of you guys get hurt, I would never be able to forgive myself." Peter sighed.

"Have you heard anything from the elders?" He asked, changing the subject. Flie shook her head.

"They've either been silent, or they can't contact us." Flie said, "Now that we're in the sacred village, they have to mortally travel here." Peter sat down next to Flie and leaned his head on the wall behind them, "There's also the danger that they aren't who they say they are."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, his eyes flashing with contained fear.

"It's difficult to explain," Flie said quietly thinking of how to say it, "because the Elders aren't dead, but they aren't alive. That's kind of what the Shadows are, but not as powerful."

"So the Shadows can be killed." Peter guessed. Flie nodded.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Flie said reaching down to take Peter's hand in her's, "It's kinda hard to capture a Shadow and figure out how to kill it."

"You know a lot about the Shadows." Peter said raising an eyebrow.

"Only what Tonrar and Sail told me."

"How do they know so much about the Shadows?" Peter asked. Flie shrugged.

"I don't know. It could be the fact that one of them is dead and the other was dead for a couple thousand years." Flie took a deep breath and shivered, "The Sight can't tell me beyond death."

**R&R for me please!**

7


	22. What's the Point of Training Then?

**A/N OK, yes, I understand I didn't update and blah. Let's just get this over with, yell at me and stuff... OK, now that that's over happy belated Valentine's day! (Or in honor of Tina Fey and 30 Rock, Anna Howard Shaw day) I can now unhappily report that I HAVE finished Wolf's Mane II and unfortunately be posting more frequently. I apologize ahead of time.**

**Oh, also, I hope some of you have read my present to you on my account. How you remind me if you haven't, I suggest you do, because it's just for you!**

**Disclaimer: OMG! Someone just called me saying that I owned the rights to my characters! I still have no rights no Narnia though... they told me it still belongs to more important people...**

**What's the point of training then?**

_Deep in the chasms of the forbidden mountains, the Shadows waited. Their cold, cruel demon eyes glinted in the rays of light that pushed it's way out of the clouds. They sat, emotionless, yet full of anger and resentment. They had not separate thoughts that they could keep privately to themselves, no, the Shadows shared one string of thoughts. If one thought out of term, the others would know. If one was going to abandon the, the others would know. If the plans were to change, the others would know... The plans were about to change._

_

* * *

_

Flie bent over, grasping her knees as she gasped for breath. She looked up and gave Tonrar the evil eye as sweat poured down the side of her face. Her hair was coming out of the leather strap she had used to pull it back. She had literally been running for hours strait. Sail had conveniently disappeared once again.

"Come on, Flie!" Tonrar encouraged from beside her, "You can do it, just a few more miles." Flie stood up strait and glared at Tonrar.

"Tonrar, I've run almost twenty miles." Flie wheezed, "At least let me catch my breath, besides, isn't it Sail's turn yet?" Flie flipped the table. Tonrar looked around.

"Yes... I wonder where your brother is." Tonrar voiced his thoughts.

"Right here." Sail walked up; calm, cool, and collected as usual.

"And where were you?" Flie asked, curious on what would take Sail hours to finish. Sail was silent for a moment.

"I went out into the mountains." He answered truthfully. Tonrar looked taken back.

"Why were you in the mountains?" Tonrar asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I wanted to see where the Shadows were at." Sail said avoiding eye contact to look at the children running through the streets.

"Any news then?" Flie asked, and her brother shook his head.

"But they're out there somewhere, just hiding." Flie gave Sail an odd look before walking by him and patting him on his shoulders.

"Right, well, it's your turn."

Flie didn't look up as she walked back to her room. Just as she opened her door, Lucy and Susan appeared right behind her. Flie smiled and opened the door, gesturing for them to enter. Susan's face held a grim look, while Lucy looked rather sad. Flie untied the leather holding her hair together and ran her hands through the blond locks.

"What is it?" Susan and Lucy were silent for a moment, before looking at each other.

"Flie, we talked to Peter..." Susan started off. Flie sighed, going to sit down on the edge of her bed.

"Look, I know you all want to fight." Flie said, "But this isn't your battle anymore. If it weren't for the change of events, you all would have been back in your world by now and that's the way it was suppose to be... how it should have been." Lucy looked down at the ground sadly.

"How do you know it wasn't meant to be this way?" She asked wisely. Flie smiled and stood up.

"I don't."

With that, she walked out of the room and down the hall. Passing torches and wooden doors. She lightly ran her hand over to cool stone wall. She stopped at a door and hesitated for a moment, before knocking.

There was a moment of rustling and the door opened to reveal a calm looking Peter. He gave Flie a puzzled look before she leaned forward and kissed him. Peter's puzzled look turned to shock, before he leaned into the kiss as well. Flie took a step back and smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Come on," She said, "You've missed a lot of training."

* * *

"Let me ask, once again, what the point of this is?" Flie asked while smiling innocently. If Tonrar had a tail, he would be lashing it. This made Flie smile grow as she tightened the grip on her sword.

"Always go into battle with a positive attitude." Flie pointed out. Peter and Edmund looked like they were holding back smiles, while Sail's face held a blank look as he watched Flie and Tonrar circle each other.

Tonrar gave Flie dark smile before using his 'dragonfly powers' (as Flie puts it) to get behind Flie in a flash and trip her. Flie lost her balance and fell on the ground with a thud. Flie's mouth opened with a silent gasp as she struggled with breath and Tonrar smiled. Flie glared at the three males who were laughing at her from the sidelines.

"You try beating an old vampire." Flie ground out as she got to her feet again.

"Old!" Tonrar's eyes flashed with playfulness. Flie smiled.

There was a flash as Tonrar used his speed in order to trip Flie again, but Flie jumped in the air to avoid Tonrar's leg. She landed and did a front flip, landing on her feet and succeeding in hitting Tonrar in the face with her feet.

"Good." Tonrar praised her, "Let's see how good you are with the sword now." Flie looked down at the sword in her hands.

"Screw the sword." Flie threw it to the ground and pulled out her daggers. Tonrar sighed and pulled out his sword.

"Are the Shadows even going to need swords?" Flie asked spinning her daggers.

"We must be prepared for anything." Tonrar said distantly.

"All right then," Flie said, "No more using your super dragonfly powers." Tonrar smirked.

"I'll try my hardest." Tonrar said looking over at the guys. Flie raised her daggers as she passed the guys, focused on Tonrar. As her eyes met Tonrar's, she heard the sound of someone standing up and a sword sliding out of its sheath.

Flie spun around and pressed her daggers against Peter's neck, looking down to see Peter's sword halfway out. She lightly pushed her daggers to make Peter sit back down, and turned in time to block Tonrar's sword. She ducked and slid in between Tonrar's legs. As quick as a fly, she jumped up and blocked his sword again. Using her flexibility as an advantage she slipped into the splits and brought her leg around to trip Tonrar.

She smirked when she saw everyone's eyes widen. Getting to her feet, Tonrar appeared behind her, grabbing her arms from the back and pinning them to her body.

"I thought you agreed to no cold-blooded powers." Flie growled. Tonrar merely smirked in response and nodded for Edmund to get up and 'finish' Flie off.

Flie smiled as Edmund got closer and let her body to lax in Tonrar's arms. As soon as Edmund got close enough, Flie reared back and kicked Edmund in the chest, using the leverage from Tonrar to swing her leg back farther and kick Tonrar's face. The vampire let go and fell to the ground clutching his nose, Edmund was on the ground, coughing ever so slightly. Flie smiled.

"So who's next?"

Peter couldn't help but laugh at his brother and the vampire who had just gotten beaten up by a hundred pound girl, Sail quickly joining in. Flie's smile turned into a smirk as she went to help Edmund up, before sitting next to Peter.

"You're very flexible." Edmund rasped as he sat down. Flie giggled and placed her daggers back in their holders.

"It comes in handy."

* * *

It was night time as everyone (humans) sat down for a meal. The mood was much more light, as if there wasn't a war waging on. Flie sat next to Peter and Sail on one side of the table. On the other side sat Susan, Edmund, and then Lucy. On one end was Caspian, leaving the other side open. Flie looked over at Tonrar, who refused to sit down. She then looked over at her brother, who, like her, wasn't eating.

Flie stared across the room as she listened to everyone around her. There was a sudden silence in the room as everyone ate. Flie looked at Peter, who looked back at her. From the corner of her eye she saw Sail looking at her, and Caspian looking at Sail. Everyone else kept to themselves.

Tonrar made eye contact with Flie, and nodded before leaving the room.

"Anymore news on what's happening?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence.

"The Shadows have stopped moving." Flie said, "They're waiting for something."

"How can we be sure they will not attack the castle?" Caspian asked.

"It's not them they're after." Sail responded, "Or else we would have heard something."

"What do you think happened to Aslan?" Lucy asked.

"He's probably with the Elders right now." Flie said looking over at Sail, "Seeing it' s just as hard for them to reach us as it is for the Shadows-"

Flie looked down at something silver in Sail's hand, and the light reflected off of it. Flie stood up, before collapsing.

"Flie!"

* * *

_A loud screeching sound filled Flie's ears again._

Flie began screaming as everyone surrounded her, kneeling. Tonrar appeared in the room and rushed over.

_There was a beautiful meadow... the wind was blowing through the tall grass and two figures ran through the field. Their white fur was almost like that of the green grass. _

_ All of the sudden, the meadow was burnt away._

"Is it the Sight?" Peter asked with contained nervousness and panic over Flie's wails.

_She was on a battlefield. Fog surrounded her and she looked down to see the ground covered in blood. Flie backed away, wincing from the screeching._

_ "She's mine!"_

Flie wreathed in pain on the ground.

_Cold ember eyes focused on furious amber ones._

_ Blood flowed out of the wound in Flie's stomach._

_ Flie's vision began to blur, and she could see a sickly familiar face..._

_ The roar of a lion drowned out the screeching and-_

_

* * *

_

Flie gasped as she curled her legs up to her chest. Peter's hands came down and lightly grasped Flie's shoulder.

"Flie, Flie can you hear me?" Flie brought her hands up to her ears and came into contact with sticky liquid.

Peter looked down and pushed her hair away to reveal a small amount of blood trickling down Flie's neck from her ear. He made eye contact with Tonrar and Sail.

"Lets get her to her room." Tonrar said gravely.

Sail leaned down and gently picked up his sister in his arms, taking her to her room. Walking up the staircase and into the room, setting her on her bed. Sail gently placed his hand on Flie's face and looked her in the eye.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Flie nodded and shivered.

"Did... you see anything?"

Flie looked at him for a moment, before shaking her head.

"No... no, it was all dark..." She said quietly.

The healer walked into the room, and the siblings were silent. Flie looked up to see Peter and Tonrar walking into the room. She looked down at her bed and closed her eyes. How was she going to tell them, that she was going to die... again.

**A/N Hey... I really hope you review... and maybe you get a little surprise from a character...**

**R&R please!**

8


	23. Betrayal

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Betrayal**

Flie paced around her room as she waited for someone to come and fetch her. Tonrar had warned her to stay in her chambers, but she obviously thought different. She sighed, before throwing off her tunic and leggings, walking over to the cabinet and pulling out a light blue hunting dress. She threw her outfit on and pulled on her boots, arming herself with her daggers.

She opened her door and walked into the cool hallway, then down the stairs. When she reached the bottom and entered the main cave, Flie began walking through the small village. She had taken three steps when Tonrar appeared beside her.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room." Tonrar said, walking next to her.

"You're my friend, Tonrar." Flie said, "Not my mentor."

"So your friend cannot give you advise?" Tonrar asked, not looking at her, "A friend cannot teach you? Am I merely here for support?" They were about half way through the village and heading towards the opposite side.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Flie, I only want you to be safe while we try to figure things out." Tonrar said.

"I can be safe while helping you figure everything out." Flie pointed out. Tonrar stopped and pulled on Flie's arm for her to do the same.

"Little one, something triggered the Sight in you." Tonrar said quietly, "If you remember correctly, that doesn't happen often. It's even more dangerous as the Shadows invade what was once the Elder's."

"I am aware of that," Flie said, "but you can't just expect me to do nothing. Even then, the Sight could be triggered. We have to figure out what it is, and fast, before it kills me." Tonrar's eyes darkened.

"Do you really think that would happen?" He asked, almost as if denying it, "Once we get this war over with, we have some serious talking to attend to." Flie didn't look at Tonrar.

"If something else doesn't kill me, the Sight will eventually." Flie said, "Please don't tell anyone else."

"I can't keep that promise, little one."

"Then refrain from it as long as possible, please." Flie looked around, "Where's Sail?" Tonrar was silent, looking in Flie's aqua eyes for answers only he could find.

"The armory." Flie nodded and turned to walk away again, "Be safe, little one!" Tonrar called.

Flie turned and smiled, before running off towards the armory.

* * *

Sail was sitting on a bench next to a rack of copper swords as he cleaned his own sword. Flie entered the room and sat down next to him, looking around at the variety of weapons. Sail didn't look up. There was no one else in the armory, and Flie had seen the guards walk off to do something.

Flie's brother was tranquil as he continued to clean his sword.

"How are you feeling?" Sail asked, not looking up.

"Better." Flie answered honestly, "Everyone's been trying to keep me in my chambers all day."

"You need your rest." Sail said, seeming to press down harder as he cleaned.

"But I'm fine." Flie gently objected, "I've already rested plenty." Sail was silent for a moment. The metallic sound of his sword filled the room, and Flie shifted restlessly next to her brother.

"Where's everyone else at?" Sail asked looking at his sword.

"In their chambers, I guess." Flie said, "Listen, Sail... I did see something." Sail looked up.

"I saw our old den sight." Flie said, "Before... and when it was burned down... The rest was sort of like my old nightmares." Flie paused, "In the Golden Ages. When I used to dream of Eldraid killing me... except..."

"What?" Sail pressed eagerly.

"It was like... I don't know." Flie stood up and walked over to mess around with the silver daggers, "Instead of his eyes... I saw dark amber eyes. They were filled with so much hatred." Sail silently stood up and put his sword back in it's holster.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"The battlefield looked like it was on a plateau." Flie said, picking up a dagger, "I think we should be watching any large plateaus." Flie put the dagger down, not looking at Sail, "The Shadows may strike there."

"That's all you remember?" Sail asked. Flie nodded.

"Yes."

"Alright."

The sound of a sword being taken out of it's holder drew Flie's attention back to her brother. She turned around to see her brother holding his sword at his side, his head bowed so she could only see part of his face. Confusion clouded her eyes as she watched her brother bring his sword up.

"Sail, what are you doing?" She asked, taking a step back.

"Sail's gone." Came a dark part of Sail's voice. Flie shook her head and took another step back.

"What's going on?" She whispered, tears filling her eyes. Sail didn't answer her, taking long strides forward till he was inches away from her.

"Sail ple-

She was cut off as a cold hand wrapped around her neck, pushing her up against the wall. Flie brought her hand up to her neck in attempt to pry off her brother's hand. It was then, she saw his eyes.

Cold black eyes met her own. Flie wanted to scream, but her air supply was cut off by 'Sail'. She coughed as she attempted to get air. Footsteps filled the air, and both looked over to see the shadows of people coming down the hall. Flie attempted to cry out for help, but her vision began to blur. The door slammed shut as Sail locked it.

Flie could hear pounding on the door.

"Open the door!" Tonrar.

Flie finally brought up her arm and punched Sail, making him drop her to the ground. Flie fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. As she drew in a shaky breath, Sail kicked her stomach, making her cry out in pain. Her old wound screamed in protest as she fell face-first. She looked up at Sail, who had picked up his sword from the ground. Tears falling on the ground, Flie attempted to crawl away.

"What's the matter?" Came Sail's haunting voice, "Don't you want to kill me?" Flie pushed herself towards the door, but Sail grabbed her, flinging her across the room into the rack of copper swords.

Flie screamed in pain as the swords fell on her, making minor cuts in her back and shoulders. Sail tauntingly walked over to her and pulled her up by her hair.

"This isn't happening..." Flie mumbled in pain.

"I'm afraid it is." Sail chuckled darkly, "I really can't believe you didn't realize I wasn't the same."

"What did you do with my brother?" Flie asked weakly, barely registering the pounding on the door as Tonrar and his men attempted to get in.

"I think you already know that answer." Sail threw her to the floor again, as if he was begging for her to kill him. Flie refused, cradling her arm as she attempted to flee again.

He was taking his time, killing her slowly while the whole village was alerted to what was happening.

"Flie!" Sail narrowed his eyes as Peter's voice came through the wooden door.

"You know," Sail said, kneeling next to Flie, "you really should have just gone back with them." Flie closed her eyes, wishing for this bad dream to disappear, "Maybe then we would have already won the war." Flie realized to her greatest fear, that this Shadow had killed Sail and invaded their lives.

"Why are you doing this?" Flie cried, not looking into his eyes as he held the blade up to her throat.

"Do you know what it's like to be a Shadow?" He said angrily, "We are the ones who get the short end! Do you think we wanted to be Shadows? Do you think we wanted to be the ones who held all of the lies and pain?"

Flie finally looked up at his black eyes.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Flie said quietly, another tear rolling down her cheek.

His eyes seemed to get more angry, "Yes it does!" He hissed, "We will not stop until everyone has felt the pain we have to live with every day!"

He raised his sword to strike, but Flie rolled out of the way. Sail jumped up to chase after her as she quickly pulled herself towards the swords. Sail readied himself to plunge his sword into her stomach, just as Flie grabbed a copper sword.

Flie flipped around, the sword sticking up, as the Shadow struck.

**A/N So, what do you think about what happened? Give me your opinions please!**

**R&R and I will love you forever**

8


	24. Shades of Blue

**A/N hey guys, there are about 6 or so chapters left just to tell you. Wish me and my show choir luck! This is our last competition of the year and we have four practices left! In our last competition we kind of got a participation award... But if we get a good place in the competition, I'll give you another chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas!**

**Shades of Blue**

Peter pounded on the door, panic filling his body. Tonrar and a few of his soldiers were crowding around doing the same thing. Yet, the door wasn't budging. It was if Flie was using the Sight to keep the door shut, but there was a darker presence around the force holding the door shut, making everyone positive that it wasn't Flie holding it shut. He could hear scrambling on the other side of the door.

Finally, it stopped. There was silence on the other side of the door, and the door creaked open. Peter was the first one to enter the room, Tonrar following.

"Great Elders..." Tonrar whispered. Peter rushed forward to where Flie was curled into a ball on the floor.

"Flie!" He said softly, "Flie, it's me, Peter." Flie stared up at him with depressed, blank eyes.

Behind her laid Sail, he was barely breathing. A copper sword stuck out of his stomach and a small trickle of blood ran out of his mouth onto the floor. Beside his laid his sword. It gleamed proudly, fresh from a cleaning. Peter could clearly make out the engraving on the blade; _In the dark of night, a lone wolf howls. Alone in his passion of the glory of night. For night is not the end, but a beginning._

Tonrar and his soldiers made to go help Sail, but Flie stopped them.

"Don't." She whispered, "It's not Sail." Peter pulled Flie close as Tonrar got closer, nodding gravely.

"Shadow." One of the soldiers reported. Tonrar's eyes flashed and he leaned down, grabbing Sail and shoving him up against the wall.

"Tell me what your mission was." He spat angrily. 'Sail' chuckled darkly and Flie buried her head into Peter's shoulder to avoid his cruel, dark eyes.

The Shadow's chuckle grew into a laugh as blood trickled out of his mouth and dark blood pooled on the ground, turning black. Tonrar drew back and punched the Shadow's face. Peter clenched his jaw as he watched. As much as he wanted to deny it, this wasn't Sail. He wondered how long it hadn't been Sail.

He carefully wrapped his arms all the way around Flie to pick her up, and was surprised to be met by warm sticky liquid. Peter brought his head to rest on Flie's shoulder and looked down to see multiple cut wounds on her back and shoulders. Looking around, he saw the swords laying on the ground and realized what had happened.

Tonrar pulled the copper sword out of the Shadow's body and threw it to the ground in disgust. Peter left his left arm around Flie's torso and slipped another one under her legs, lifting her up. Flie wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and kept her face buried in his tunic. Tonrar looked up as Peter and nodded.

"Take her back to her chambers." He said. Peter nodded and turned to walk out of the room.

"It's no use." The Shadow laughed, "_They know everything._" Peter didn't turn around as he walked out the door.

He walked up the stairs and into the main part of the village. Many of the cold bloods smelt the blood and looked up, but most had gone into their houses after they heard the racket in the armory. Peter kept his vision set towards the opposite end of the cave, ignoring the looks. Even he was fighting back the sting of betrayal.

As he reached the other end, Caspian and Edmund appeared.

"What happened?" Caspian asked as Peter passed them, starting to walk up the stairs.

"Not now." Peter said quietly, leaving the two behind, "Where are the girls?"

"In their chambers." Edmund said, following to check Flie's wounds.

"Good." Peter said as Caspian opened the door to Flie's room, "Make sure they stay there." He carried Flie into her room and carefully set her down on the bed, "Where's the Healer?" Edmund approached Flie, who was laying on her stomach.

"Dead."

"Of course he's dead, he's a cold blood." Peter said in confusion.

"No, I mean he was... decapitated." Edmund said quietly. Peter scowled.

"Damn. That Shadow knew what he was doing." He said angrily, "Killed our Healer right before a battle." Caspian kneeled next to Flie's head. Her eyes stared blankly at nothing, her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Ed, we need to treat Flie's wounds." Peter said.

Edmund nodded and ran off to grab some medicine from the Healer's old station. Peter reached down and carefully took Flie's dagger from her boot. Flie closed her eyes and turned her head the opposite way so she couldn't see Caspian or Peter.

Caspian gently took Flie's hand in his own as Peter went to grab water and a rag. Peter returned and carefully cut the back of Flie's dress so he could treat her wounds. He stopped at her lower back and gently separated the cut fabric so all other parts of her body were covered except for her back and shoulders. Flie didn't object as he separated the bloody parts of her hair so he could see the full extent of the damage.

Small cuts ranging from Flie's shoulder down to her lower back were scattered on her. Her whole back was covered in a light coat of blood. Peter wet the rag and began to gently clean off the blood as Edmund ran back in with the medicine. Caspian stood up, letting go of Flie's hand.

"I shall go and check up on Queen Susan and Lucy."

Peter nodded and Caspian exited the room. It felt so odd to the two brothers as they worked on Flie. Sail was normally right next to them or in the room when Flie was hurt. Both brothers knew that and exchanged looks as they worked. As soon as the dressing was applied, Edmund stood up.

"I'm gonna go ask the girls to come in here to put on her bandages." He said, before walking out of the room.

Peter kneeled in Caspian's previous spot and Flie turned her head towards him. Her eyes were filled with the sadness and betrayal he had seen when Eldraid had attacked her. Peter smiled and gently pushed a stray hair out of her face, kissing her softly. Her eyes filled with tears again.

"Peter, it wasn't Sail." She said.

"I know." He said gently.

"He attacked me." Tears began to flow down her cheeks, "He tried to kill me."

"That wasn't Sail." Peter reminded her, "It was a Shadow."

"He killed Sail." Flie cried weakly, "He killed him and I couldn't tell that it wasn't him!"

"That wasn't your fault." Peter said softly, "It tricked all of us."

"The Shadows are winning Peter." Flie whispered, looking up as Susan and Lucy appeared. Peter ran a hand over her hair in a loving gesture.

"I won't let them, I promise you." He stood up and nodded to Susan and Lucy, who looked like they were about to cry themselves. They had just recently learned of the events that had occurred.

Peter waited outside as Susan and Lucy worked on Flie. He rested his head against the cool stone, looking up at a torch on the opposite wall. Tonrar appeared, creating a slight wind that made the flame blow to the right.

"How is she?" He asked quietly.

"Minor wounds, but..." Peter started, "I think that this might be... the hardest obstacle Flie's had to overcome yet." Tonrar nodded in agreement, going to stand opposite of Peter. He took a deep breath, running a hand over his face.

"The Shadows are planning on attacking any day now." Tonrar said, "Their plan was to kill us from the inside-out."

"Murder the Healer, murder Flie, and then murder everyone else." Peter said disdainfully, "Right under our noses."

"But now we know what kills the Shadows." Tonrar said, "Copper." Peter crossed his arms.

"Do you know why?" Tonrar shook his head slightly.

"For unknown reasons, they are not immune to copper."

"But they are to everything else?"

"Not that we can tell."

"... What did you do with the Shadow?" Peter asked quietly, his eyes flickering back to the door to Flie's room.

"It's dead." Tonrar said emotionlessly, "The copper sword Flie managed to stab it with did the job." Peter looked down at his boots.

"Did we get any new information?" He asked. Tonrar shook his head.

"No. But I think the Shadows have a connected thought path." Tonrar said.

"What does that mean?"

"Flie would know more about it." Tonrar said, looking at the door, "From what I know, it's that whatever one Shadow thinks, all of the others can hear as well." Peter let his arms drop to his sides.

"That would be the perfect way to plan an attack without the enemy knowing." Peter said. Lucy opened the door.

"We can hear you talking." She said quietly. Peter closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool stone.

"What did you do with the Shadow's body?" Flie's voice was weak, but audible. Tonrar and Peter walked into the room, Peter instantly going to Flie's bedside.

She was sitting up, her legs pulled up close to her chest, a pillow rested between her chest and her legs. She was leaning forward so her chest to pressed against the pillow- which was most likely Susan's idea to keep Flie's wounds from stretching. She was wearing the same torn up dress, and Peter could clearly see the white bandages that wrapped around her stomach and back. Tonrar leaned against the wall.

"Nothing." He said, "There is no body." This was met with confused eyes, "After the Shadow... died, it's body... disintegrated."

"It's gone." Flie said in disbelief. Tonrar nodded and Flie rested her head on her pillow.

"We should let you get some rest." Tonrar said.

"No!" Flie looked up, "The Shadows are more likely to attack now! We have to get a plan ready."

"If the Shadows attack, then it's all the more reason you need energy." Tonrar said, "Come on." He gestured for everyone to leave the room.

Peter remained by Flie's side as everyone left the room. Tonrar turned around, as if to beckon him, but quickly decided against it. He turned around again and gently shut the door.

The room was silent as Flie and Peter sat.

"Funny..." Flie said quietly, "A week ago, we were all sitting in the castle. Celebrating Caspian becoming the new King of Narnia. I remember the dance that night." Flie paused, "I didn't tell anyone... but when I left the party, I went and found the stone dagger."

Peter was silent as Flie talked.

"During the Reign of Terror I had taken the stone dagger and hidden it in a secret compartment in Cair Paravel." Flie said, "I went back and attempted to destroy it... I wanted to get rid of the only thing that was keeping me here."

"But that wasn't the only thing holding you here." Peter said. Flie shook her head and turned her tired eyes on Peter.

"But you know what? It's not an object that's been keeping me here." Flie said quietly, "It's never been an object keeping me here. It has always been my mind keeping me here." Peter gently sat on Flie bed and Flie shifted her weight so she was leaning on him.

"So you never would have come with me back to my world?" Peter asked softly. Flie clenched her jaw.

"No, Peter." She smiled slightly, "I would go with you." Peter smiled and kissed the top of Flie's head, "Sail understood what I wanted before I even knew what I did." Flie's eyes began to fill with tears again.

"I remember that one Christmas," Peter said, attempting to distract Flie from her pain, "When Sail came back from the Dragon Islands." Flie smiled letting out a small, pained laugh, "He wrote you a letter after you reminded him to be home for Christmas; he told you that he promised to be back by Christmas Eve."

"He didn't keep his promise." Flie laughed, "But I already knew he wouldn't." Peter laughed.

"And you had been so angry, that your Christmas present to him was a dress." Peter smiled even wider, "As soon as he got back, he put the dress on and wore it around all day." Flie laughed and rested her head on Peter's shoulder.

"He felt so bad about breaking his promise. Yet he still had to return back to the Dragon Islands when they wanted to change the contract."

"Yeah, but how often did Susan and Lucy get his permission to do his hair?" Peter asked, "I still don't know how they managed to get all of his hair braided." Flie laughed lightly, wincing when her wounds stretched painfully.

"Thanks Peter."

"I think we both kind of needed it." Peter moved Flie's head with his hand and kissed her gently.

Flie sighed and carefully laid back down on her side, facing Peter. Peter smirked and grabbed the pillow Flie had been clutching, placing it on the bed. He made to get off the bed, but Flie grabbed his hand. Peter looked down at Flie's pleading blue eyes. He silently laid down next to Flie and carefully wrapped his right arm around Flie's side. She buried her face into Peter's chest, and the two slowly fell asleep next to each other.

**A/N So what do you think? How was the chapter and how do you think we'll do in our last competition? lol you just have to answer the first one.**

**R&R please!**

9


	25. Rapture

**A/N Thank you so much to all of you! You are all so flipping awesome I can't even begin to describe it! My show choir group got 3rd place in our last competition of the year, and we were all extremely excited and happy. Along with our 3rd place victory, one of our members also got an honor award for best male soloist of the night for his solo in our fourth song called Thinking 'Bout Somethin' by Hanson. When I get the chance, I'll try to find a video of it and post the link on my profile because it is such a cool song. I almost started crying because I was so happy... not that I'm emotional or anything... I do think we were more excited to have actually placed in the competition then the fact that we got 3rd but it has just been a great day for me.**

**Another interesting story if I may share with you guys before you read is that I got trapped in an elevator before we left for our competition... yeah...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter even though it is really short! :)**

**Rapture**

_The forest was dark as a light wind blew through the bare trees. Winter was on its way, and here was no exception. The next wind that ran through the trees brought a new soul to the clearing in the heart of the forest. The light scent of flowers- lilacs to be specific- caused some of the other sleeping souls to raise. Auburn hair appeared, followed by emerald eyes and a slim body. Julia's normally leaf covered body was now replaced with cover from the bark of an oak tree. The rough, brown texture was embedded in the Dryad's body, leaving only a few select areas on the body exposed to the wind. Her long hair rested on her bare back and a mask of oak shielded half of her soft facial features. Her green eyes shown through the cold, brown bark. _

_ "Been rolling about in the lilac bushes again?" A deep voice teased. _

_Julia whipped around to face the dragon, dark green leaves falling out of her hair._

_ "Now is not the time for jokes, Warrior!" The Dryad scolded, "And besides, I have always smelt as this." A golden figure appeared from the trees, his thick mane blowing in the wind._

_ "What have you heard, Julia?" The lion asked, padding over to his spot by a wolf. _

_The auburn Dryad stood up straiter as the other Elders arrived._

_ "No good news, I'm afraid." She said._

_ "Are you positive that no Shadows have followed you back?" Rasphorn asked as he landed in the clearing. Julia's green eyes flashed._

_ "Do not think of me as to be so foolish!" She snapped, "Of course I made certain that none of the Shadows tracked me back."_

_ "Don't be so snappy." An elderly blonde witch made her way into the clearing, "We only wish to hear the news." A unicorn and vampire silently slipped into the camp._

_ "And you shall, Ghanaeh." Chaff said calmly, "Just as soon as Fledge arrives."_

_The Dryad looked down, her jaw clenching. Warrior looked down at Julia grief filling his eyes._

_ "No..." His deep voice rumbled, "Don't tell us that..." Anger filled the young Dryad's emerald eyes._

_ "While in the Shadow's territory, I got a chance to look in the camp." Julia said quietly, "They are holding him there."_

_ "Any report?" Shane asked anxiously. _

_ "They don't seem to be harming him." Julia said, "But it's obvious that they will use Fledge as bait."_

_ "Should we attempt to warn them?" Chaff asked, ready to make his way through the mountain to reach the Secret Clan._

_ "The Shadows know that is the path we will choose." Ghanaeh said, "If this comes down to war, you know what will happen." The Elders looked to Aslan._

_ "Are you ready for what is to come, Aslan?" Adraid asked, "Are you ready to watch your last living child give up her life for her country?" Aslan was silent, as if thinking._

_ "There must be another way." Ghanaeh said desperately, "Must there be more souls that perish for this?"_

_ "I don't want to loose my daughter anymore than you want to loose your granddaughter, Ghanaeh." Aslan said, "But she understands what she must do, and would die no other way for her country." Chaff shifted positions and laid on his side._

_ "From the connection I have with Flie as her mentor," Chaff said, "she is troubled with the final decision. However, there could be another way."_

_ "How?" Aslan asked the question that was floating in many of the Elder's minds._

_ "The chance of it working would be like a moose growing wings and flying, but as long as the Shadows don't get in our way, we may have the slightest chance."_

_ "Why is it that you cannot accept what is to come?" Rasphorn asked, "Why must you change everything? Maybe this event must happen in order for Narnia to move on." _

_ "Many of you are too attached to things in this world." Shane agreed, "Is that not what caused Eldraid to turn?"_

_ "How can you expect us not to be attached?" Chaff shot back, "Both Fledge and myself alike were _born_ in this country. Feeling does not disappear after death."_

_ "We have learned to let go of our past." Warrior said quietly, "Why can you not?"_

_ "Because our past is our future." Aslan said, "And you all have never let go of your past, that is a fact." The clearing was silent, "Chaff." Aslan motioned for the wolf to speak again._

_ "We could send help from Aslan's Country." The Elders all spoke at once, voicing their opinions._

_ "Have you got bees' in your brain?"_

_ "Let them rest in peace!"_

_ "This is not of their concern!"_

_ "I will not let the Shadows hurt Souls!"_

_ "Let Aslan voice his opinion!" Chaff snarled, resulting in the clearing falling silent once more. All of the Elders turned to Aslan._

_ "What do you wish to happen, Aslan?"_

_

* * *

_

Flie stared at the wall as the voices in her head continued to grow louder. They were all speaking at the same time it was hard to hear a single voice. She could tell it was a mix of the Shadows and Elders... some other voices as well.

She closed her eyes and swallowed, all Flie wanted to do was lay there in the bed. She wanted to close her mind to the world and loose herself in the dream realm, where she could see everything and everyone. If she convinced herself enough, she could see Sail there. But this was not the dream realm.

A cold drift blew through the walls, keeping the rooms at a low temperature at all times. The torches were no help to warm the room. Peter had left earlier that morning, believing that Flie was still asleep, but she had only slept an hour after they had fallen asleep.

Silently, she sat up and pulled the covers off. Placing her bare feet on the ground, she stood up and winced. Her cuts stretched and stung as her back straitened.

The door clicked open and Flie looked over to see Lucy entering the room. She shut the door and looked up at Flie with her sad brown eyes, and Flie stared back. They both stood in silence, waiting for one to speak.

Finally, Lucy rushed forward and pulled Flie into a hug. Flie fell to her knees when Lucy collapsed and began sobbing. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and rested her head on Lucy's, tears forming in her own eyes. They both sat there, crying on each other's shoulders. Flie pulled Lucy closer and began to soothingly stroke the girl's hair.

"I know." She whispered, tears still falling from her eyes, "I know."

**A/N I hope you guys liked it. **

**Also, just a fact... Ghanaeh is Sacara's mother, so she is Flie and Sail's Grandmother if that makes any sense to you guys.**

**R&R please because I know you are all awesome like that!**

7


	26. What's Left Of Me

**A/N Hey hey! So I've been trying to figure out how to change up the ending to Wolf's Mane II because personally I don't like the way I ended it. Sorry about not having some of the other characters in the main chapters, I just couldn't find a _good_ way to fit them in, especially in the last few chapters and that won't really get any better in the future chapters. So sorry for those of you who kind of liked the other characters, but I couldn't make the story the way it should have been lol :)**

**Just curious but, what do you guys think will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas!**

**What's left of me**

"Flie I want you to take some of the healing potion Father Christmas gave to me." Flie was surprised how strait forward Lucy was. She shifted her position on the edge of the bed, still holding Lucy with one arm.

"Lucy, there's no need to waste it when I'm not... dying." Flie had trouble saying the last word.

"But you need your strength." Lucy argued, "Your back wounds will take longer to mend and your gash is still healing. Besides, I overheard Caspian and some others talking about the upcoming war. They said it would be soon." Flie hugged Lucy closer, lightly kissing her hair.

"Save it. If the Shadows find out you have it, they may attempt to take it."

"If you don't, I'll sneak into your room and treat you myself." Lucy said, monotone.

"I'll be fine," Flie reassured her, "I'm plenty ready to go to battle."

"Bend down and touch your toes." ...

"My point is," Flie smiled, avoiding the demand, "Right now they're minor wounds. I'll only need it when I'm dying." Lucy looked up at Flie with panic in her eyes, "Well, theoretically speaking." Lucy reached to her side and pulled out the small potion bottle, holding it out to Flie.

"I won't leave until." Lucy said looking Flie in the eye, "I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

* * *

Fifteen minuets later, Flie was dressed in a brown tunic and white leggings, walking through the village. Her mind was still in the shadows of the past, but she had pushed that to the back, bringing up the worries of war. There was obviously no way around it. She looked up to the large hole in the cave that revealed the meeting area, the curtains were drawn, signaling they were meeting. Lucy had promised she would be only a few minuets behind, in order to go back to her room and grab something.

Flie quickly made her way up the stairs and opened the door to the meeting room. All eyes were on her as she made her way in, making her stop shortly.

"What?" She asked, continuing walking over to the table.

Many important people were in the room; Tonrar, his war general, Peter, Edmund, Caspian, Susan, Draigh, Reepicheep, Glenstrom, and now Flie. Flie stood between Tonrar and Peter, looking down at the map on the table. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tonrar and Peter exchanging looks.

"Flie..." Tonrar started off, but paused as Lucy quietly walked into the room, "Did you...?"

Flie and Lucy shrugged at the same time.

"So what's the plan so far?" Flie asked. Peter ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, so far, nothing." Peter said, "Unless you count, waiting until they attack, and then rushing at them with copper a plan."

"It's a start." Flie offered, "Do we know why it's copper that kills them?" Tonrar rubbed a hand over his face.

"No." Flie looked down at her feet as Tonrar spoke, "But it may be due to the fact that copper was one of the first metals used for weapons and building when the Secret Clan was formed here, therefore making it sacred."

"I heard the Shadows talking." She said quietly, and everyone looked over at her again.

"What did you hear?" Edmund asked.

"Not much." Flie pressed her lips together, "But I also heard the Elders... It seems that the Shadows have managed to capture Fledge."

"Bait." Tonrar guessed and Flie nodded.

"I also know where they want the battle to be."

Everyone's eyes seemed to ask the same question and Flie pointed at an area on the map. Tonrar's eyes darkened.

"Maybe we can draw them some place else." He said.

"Why?" Susan asked looking at the map, "What's wrong with that area."

"It's a death trap." Flie said.

"There's only one way in or out... unless you want to jump a mile to your death." Tonrar said, "It's a plateau, the only way in or out is through a narrow ravine."

"Not to mention it's surrounded by cliffs." Flie said, "One misstep, and by the time you're done falling, you'll be part of the mountain." Flie pointed to a different area on the map, "But, if we can somehow draw them to this overhang, there's a chance we could use the high ground as an advantage."

"How do we get the Shadows there?" Peter asked.

"Isn't there only one thing they're after?" Flie reminded him.

"So it's as simple as just having us stand in the middle of the clearing?" Lucy asked, not quite believing.

"No." Flie said, "I'm saying, that we want Fledge back, and they want someone here."

"No!" Tonrar immediately said, "Flie, Fledge can take care of himself. We don't need this!"

"Wait, are you saying what I think you are saying?" Caspian asked.

"If this doesn't stop the war, then I could attack them from the inside if I got the chance." Flie said.

"No, Flie!" Peter's eyes filled with anger and panic, "We are not going to trade you for Fledge!"

"Fine then, think of it as infiltrating their camp as they did to us!" Flie said angrily.

"Don't risk your life on revenge." Edmund said from across the table.

"Do we have any other plan?" Flie asked, no one answered, "This could work."

"Flie, they could kill you!" Tonrar said.

"Or they could take me to their leader and I could assassinate them." Flie argued, "Many things could happen, but right now I would rather be in their hands then trapped on the plateau."

"How do you know that this isn't what they wanted to happen?" Peter asked, looking Flie in her eyes.

"How do you know that they knew we wouldn't risk the chance?" Flie shot back, "At this point, we don't have nearly enough weapons to stand a chance. We fear stepping outside because the Shadows could attack us! It's time we ended this war!"

"So you're just going to give into their demands?" Peter shouted.

"They killed my brother." Flie said in a low tone, "Don't expect me to say that I don't want to kill any of those bastards."

"Flie, don't do this because of your anger." Tonrar warned, "That could get us all killed."

"What's the risk in trying?" Flie spat.

"You." Peter responded.

"If you all truly care about me you will let me do this." Flie said.

"We will not allow you to walk into your death." Tonrar said in his deep voice. The room was silent.

"What if we acted as though we were going to give up Flie for Fledge, and then attacked them?" Lucy suggested.

"That sounds reasonable." Flie said.

"I like that idea better." Tonrar said calming down. Everyone in the room agreed to Lucy's suggestion.

"Neutral grounds will be here." Flie said pointing at the overhand on the map, "Once we make the trade, we can have archers set up on the surrounding ledges."

"I can have more copper tipped arrows made." Tonrar said, "All that's left is making the deal with the Shadows."

"Leave that to me." Flie said, "Since they've putting a tracking devise on the Sight, I can send them a message of where and when."

"Tomorrow at noon?" Susan suggested, "If we put it off any longer they may suspect something, and noon will give us the advantage of seeing them." Peter nodded.

"They have no shadows to hide in." He said, "It's the perfect plan, if it goes out way." Flie nodded.

"Tonrar, do you think you can have things ready by then?"

"We'll work through the night, seeing we have plenty of time." He was right, it was barely past seven.

"Keep all of the entrances guarded well." Flie said, "I'm going to go make the deal."

"I'll go with you." Peter said, walking with Flie towards the door.

"Draigh, Reepicheep, Glenstrom, and I will go inform the Narnians." Edmund said. Susan and Lucy looked at each other.

"We'll go see if there's anything we can do to help out in the healing area." Susan said. Everyone headed off to different areas of the cave.

Flie and Peter headed back to the chambers. Flie would make the deal in her room. She opened the door to her room and let Peter inside. He quietly walked over to a chair and sat down while Flie sat on her bed.

"How long do you think this will take?" Peter asked.

"I have no idea." Flie said, "Depends on how long it will take me to get into the Shadow's thought wave. Once I'm there, I'm going to tell them about the trade."

Flie pushed herself onto the ground and sat with her back against the bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the Sight to fill her body. She was going to contact the Elders first, and then, when the Shadows would attempt to block her from reaching them, she would push her mind and swerve to enter the Shadow's thoughts.

Flie's mind let out a flash of pain as it entered a different area of her brain, and she slightly winced. The ringing sound was just in the distance. As she entered the clearing of the Elders, the ringing noise grew and Flie placed her hands over her ears. No one was in the clearing. Flie pushed away her curiosity and focused on the ringing. It grew more intense, but Flie ignored the pain.

While Flie was grasping onto the Shadow's thoughts, Peter was gently holding her as she whimpered. A small trickle of blood was leaking from her ears again, and she was curled in the fettle position.

* * *

_Flie finally entered the Shadow's thoughts, and was surprised at how quiet it was. Darkness surrounded her and she looked around. _

_ "Such a silly girl." A voice chuckled._

_ "Risking herself to come here." Another one said._

_ "I wish to make a deal." Flie said confidently. _

_ "Deal... deal!" Voices around her said excitedly, "Wish is out of the question! Tell us what you desire!"_

_ "I want Fledge." Flie said._

_ "Elder..." The voices whispered, "The girl wishes for the horse with wings."_

_ "Yes." Flie said, "And I am willing to offer something in return." _

_ "She wishes to offer herself!" The voices seemed to laugh, "Yes! Yes! She wishes herself for Elder!"_

_ "I want him alive as well." Flie said, for if she was not specific they would find a way around the deal._

_ "You release him to my friends alive and I will give up myself to you so you can take me prisoner."_

_ "She wishes to be prisoner." The voices said, "If that is what she wishes, we shall obey."_

_ "I'm sure you already know where to go and when for the deal." Flie said._

_ "Location, yes... yes..." The voices said, "But no time! It shall decide that!"_

_ "No, you will go at noon, or there is no deal." Flie said._

_ "No... she will go when it decides or we will not let the Elder live any longer." Flie swallowed to hide her nervousness. _

_ "What time?"_

_ "In the dark... yes dark..."_

_ "No." Flie said firmly, "Sunset."_

_"What she demands is fair." The voices whispered, "Sunset... deal..." _

_ Flie nodded and turned to walk away, but was stopped._

_ "We must know that she is speaking the truth."_

_

* * *

_

Flie screamed as she woke up and clutched her right arm.

"Flie!" Peter soothed, "Hey, what happened?" Flie breathed deeply, still clutching her arm to her chest.

The door flew open and Tonrar rushed into the room, kneeling in front of Flie.

"What happened?" He asked. Flie swallowed.

"They wanted to make sure the deal followed through." Flie said, and held out her arm.

A large burn mark was branded into the bottom of her wrist.

"It's fine now." Flie said, attempting to stand up, "Hurt at first, but it's fine." Flie turned to Tonrar, "The deal's made. You might want to make those weapons faster." Tonrar nodded, staying a few more seconds to make sure Flie was all right, before disappearing. Flie turned to Peter as he stood up.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost nine." Flie nodded, walking over to get a rag and some water.

She quickly cleaned off the blood around her ears. When she was finished, she gently held the cloth on her burn mark.

Peter was standing silently, watching her every move.

"Flie, I don't think this is a good idea." He finally said. She looked up.

"Well it's a little late for that, don't you think?" She said smiling, "I'll be fine. You have to trust me on this." Peter walked up to her, grabbing the cloth from her hands and holding it on her burn mark.

"I do trust you." He said, "I just don't trust the Shadows."

"No one does." Flie pointed out, "I highly doubt they trust each other." Flie pulled away from Peter, "I should go tell Tonrar that the Shadows want the trade at sunset." Flie walked out of the room, leaving Peter behind.

It was around eleven when Flie finally made her way back to her room. Everyone else had gone back to their chambers a while ago, and Flie had finally just decided to head back. She rubbed her neck as and stopped in front of her door. Everything was quiet in the cave, except for in the armory, where weapons were being made. Tonrar was overlooking the progress. Flie turned around and walked further down the tunnel and stopped at a different door.

She sighed and knocked on the door. Not more than a few seconds later, Peter opened the door to his room.

"Flie?" He was surprised to see her at this time of night, "I thought you were asleep."

"May I come in?" Flie asked quietly. Peter moved and gestured for her to enter.

Flie walked inside and Peter shut the door behind her. Both were silent, thinking of something to say. Peter opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it on second thought. Flie swallowed and looked down at the ground.

"Peter if things don't go right tomorrow, there could be a great battle." She said, "I've thought things over again, and even though there's no way to get out of it now, there's a high possibility that they will kill me." Peter ran a hand through his hair again in a nervous motion.

"I know." He said, "There has to be another way out of the deal." Flie leaned against the wall.

"There is... but I highly doubt that the Shadows will call off their attack if I'm dead."

"Flie, you aren't going to die." Peter said firmly, "I'll make sure of that."

"You don't know that." Flie said quietly. Peter took a step towards her.

"Don't say that." He said in a low tone, "It will only happen if you truly believe it will."

"If it will save y- everyone else then I'm willing to take that risk." Flie said, just barely catching herself.

"Flie, please don't follow through."

"We don't know what will happen until it does."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Peter whispered, taking a step closer to her, "I don't want to loose you." Flie opened her mouth but nothing came out for a moment.

"Peter..."

"Flie, I love you."

He could hear her sharp intake of breath. Peter stepped close to her, carefully, as if approaching a wild animal. Very cautiously, he leaned down and captured her lips. Flie was in shock for a moment, her heart beating rapidly. Peter pulled away and looked into Flie's eyes. He realized what was going through her mind.

The last person that Flie had loved had betrayed her. Eldraid had broken her in many ways that she hadn't yet healed from. Peter gently placed his hand on Flie's cheek.

"I swear I will never hurt you like he did." Peter whispered. He could see fear and caution in her light blue eyes. Peter made to take a step back in order to give her space, but was surprised when a pair of lips made contact with his.

Her kiss was desperate and full of fear, but she was confident. Peter leaned into the kiss, not expecting himself to be feeling what she was. Before he knew what was happening, he had her pressed up against the wall. Flie drew back from the kiss and smiled as she looked into Peter's eyes.

"I love you too."

Peter smiled and kissed her deeply again. Flie wrapped her arms around his neck and ran them through his hair as he left a trail of kisses down her neck. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, he pulled back to look in her eyes again.

"Are you sure?" Silently, she nodded.

**A/N There you go. Sorry children :) lol but that's what Peter has been trying to tell Flie, and well yeah...**

**R&R please!**

8


	27. The Deal

**A/N Ok, this chappy is a bit shorter, but so what? Once again, I hope you enjoy it because there ain't too many sappy moments like this that I like to write about :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I hope y'all enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas!**

**The Deal**

The room was silent and warm as morning broke. Peter was sleeping with his arm wrapped around Flie's waist. He smiled as he woke up and lovingly kissed Flie's neck, causing her to wake. Flie echoed Peter's smile and turned around to rest her head on his arm and burry her head next to his bare chest. He kissed her head and looked around the room. Flie sighed in content.

"So that was what you were trying to tell me?" She asked with a smile. Peter chuckled.

"For a while now." He said.

"Well I'm glad you finally said it." Flie said quietly, "I never would have without you saying it first." Peter's smiled grew, "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Peter nodded in agreement and ran his hand down Flie's side, making her shiver slightly.

Everything was peaceful and beautiful here in bed with the woman he loved, and he never wanted to leave. When he looked into her aqua eyes all he saw was pure happiness and love. A deep warmth formed in both of their stomachs. There was nothing between them now. For so long they had both denied their feelings, arguing and fighting together. Things had changed so much between them now, but it was a good change. Whatever they had gone through, hate and love, _that_ was what brought them closer together then ever. It was the need that they had both experienced for each other that made them stronger.

Everything felt so _right._

Peter leaned down and kissed Flie. They remained like that for many minuets, each refusing to end it. Finally, Flie pulled away reluctantly.

"I should probably go get ready." She murmured.

Peter was silent as Flie got up and gathered her stuff. He watched as she picked up her tunic and threw it on, leggings coming shortly after.

"I'll meet you down in the cave." She leaned over and kissed Peter, before walking out of the room.

* * *

Flie nervously walked into the armory, looking for Tonrar. She had changed into a different tunic and leggings and wore both her amulet and necklace. In her hands she carried her daggers. Tonrar appeared beside her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." Flie sighed.

Tonrar led her down and into the room she had killed the Shadow in.

Flie's eyes were emotionless as Tonrar handed her two different daggers.

"Copper daggers, the hilt and edges are also copper." Tonrar said, "Even if the Shadows find them, they wont be able to touch them."

"Looks like you've got me covered." Flie said.

"Just be careful."

He handed her a smaller dagger and she pulled up her right legging, placing it in a secret halter strapped onto her thigh.

"Do you have everything ready?" She asked, pulling her legging back down.

"Everything here should be well protected in case the Shadows don't keep their end up." Tonrar said, "Archers will be placed throughout the mountains. We'll make sure nothing goes wrong." Both turned to walk out of the armory.

"Who will be delivering me?" Flie asked.

"Edmund and Glemstrom." Tonrar said, "They have already been armed with copper swords." Flie smiled and nodded.

"Tonrar if things don't go the way we planned you can't come looking to help me." Flie said as the entered the cave.

"I understand." Tonrar said grimly, "Risk no more lives than we need to."

Flie stopped walking and pulled Tonrar into a hug. The cold blood was shocked for a moment, before wrapping his arms around the girl he had taken care of when her mother was killed. He could sense the unease in Flie, and let her burry her face in his shoulder.

Tonrar's war general walked up with Peter and Edmund right behind him, and Flie and Tonrar ended their embrace.

"It's time."

* * *

Flie moved her wrists around to lessen the pressure from the ropes that held them together. Glenstrom was on her left, and Edmund on her right. Flie looked up at the sky.

"Looks like the Shadows chose a good day." She said.

Dark rain clouds hovered above the mountain, thunder in the distance. They walked into the clearing and waited.

Shadows covered the land as it began to rain, and Flie swallowed to hide her nervousness. In the distance she could hear Fledge. She exchanged a look with Edmund, who looked up at the ledge where the others were waiting, armed.

Sure enough, through the thick fog came the Shadows, surrounding Fledge. The Shadows stopped on the opposite end of the overhang, and cut Fledges bindings, but still holding him there.

_"Give her to us first."_ The Shadows growled.

Flie took a few steps forward and stopped.

"Release Fledge first." The Shadows snarled, stepping closer.

They silently let the winged horse go, and Fledge walked to the middle of the overhang, facing Flie. She nodded at him, before walking over to the Shadows. Fledge stood next to Edmund as the Shadows took Flie's weapons, ignoring her daggers for the moment.

_"She must take off the daggers."_ The Shadows whispered.

Flie ignored them, until they held a sword up to her neck.

"You won't exactly get what you want if you kill me." Flie said calmly with a smirk on her lips.

Slowly, the Shadows looking up on the ledge where Peter and Tonrar were hiding. Flie didn't want to take that risk.

Clenching her jaw she silently pulled out the daggers, ignoring the ropes as they pulled her wrists.

Maugrim chuckled as he walked out of the fog.

_"You aren't too smart are you?"_ He growled.

"You aren't too loyal, are you?" Flie shot back. Maugrim chuckled again.

_"You're going to regret your decision." _He said while smiling.

The Shadows turned her around and they began walking back the way the Shadow's had entered.

_"If they attack, they will die." _Maugrim warned.

Flie pressed her lips together angrily, they knew.

Back on the ledges, Peter and Tonrar held their fire as they were surrounded by Shadows. Peter pulled his sword and kept his eye on Flie as they slowly took her away. Edmund, Glenstrom, and Fledge were silent as they realized their plan had been overthrown.

The Shadows remained in their positions around Tonrar and Peter until Flie and the other Shadows disappeared into the fog. They were keeping their word, not attacking anyone, which was more than the Narnians could say. When they were sure they had their prisoner, the Shadows silently left.

Peter looked down at the overhang in distress. They had Flie.

**A/N PLEASE FLIPPING REVIEW!**

7


	28. Fields Of Gold

**A/N Happy spring break to all of you guys! Well... for me at least, I don't know when you guys get/got out. But it was a very nice day outside and I also just watched Fringe (the episode was so flipping funny) so that has made me very happy :) **

**Happy enough to post this extremely depressing chapter lol**

**Enjoy :D**

**Fields of Gold **

Flie couldn't hold down the scream in her throat as pain rippled through her body. They were slowly killing her- that she was sure of. She was strapped down onto a table as they cut her.

The Shadows knew what they were doing, only cutting where it wouldn't bleed a lot, but would cause pain. Even drilling into her mind, steeling her memories, and turning them against her.

Their favorites to use against her mind were memories of Sail and Sacara.

Her eyes were clouded with pain, but she refused to cry. They had been going at it all night, and finally stopped. They left her in the cold dark room, her body and soul bleeding. Maugrim was right, she regretted making the deal.

She rested her head on the cold table and drew in a deep breath, ignoring the pain in her chest.

_"Everyone else is safe." _She reminded herself.

The flap to the tent rustled and a Shadow stepped inside, carrying a knife. Flie braced herself and didn't look as the Shadow began the long process again.

* * *

Peter didn't speak to anyone as he rapidly walked across the cave. He made his way down to the armory, anger and revenge in his eyes. Edmund rushed after his brother.

"Peter, stop!"

Tonrar was right behind Edmund as they ran after Peter. Susan and Lucy rushed out of the healer's old house.

"Where's Flie?" Lucy shouted after them. Tonrar turned around.

"They took her." He said darkly.

Fledge slowly followed, stopping next to Susan and Lucy.

"Come," He said, "We shall talk."

Edmund arrived in the armory in time to see Peter grabbing copper daggers, revenge burning hot in his eyes.

"Peter, we'll get her back." Edmund said. Peter didn't respond.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill them all and get her back." Peter said emotionlessly.

"Pete, think rationally here." Edmund said, walking up to his brother.

"We will get her back, I can assure you of that." Tonrar said arriving, "We won't leave her there."

"I should have never allowed her to act as a prisoner." Peter said angrily, "We have to get her back _now._"

"Remember what Flie said." Tonrar reminded Peter, "She knew there was a chance that something would go wrong. Flie would want us to think before rushing in." Peter stalked up to Tonrar.

"I am going to get her. I will not wait for her to be killed."

Peter pushed past Tonrar and began walking out of the armory and up the stairs. Tonrar and Edmund rushed after him.

"What will she think if you get yourself killed?" Tonrar called after him, "You know that the Shadows wanted you just as much."

"I don't care." Peter didn't look back.

"Peter, please, just stop for a minuet!" Edmund shouted.

Peter didn't miss a step as he approached the exit, but before he could step through Tonrar appeared in front of him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go out there." Tonrar said.

Peter glared at the cold blood and pulled his sword.

"Move."

"It is dark and the Shadows are waiting for you to fall into their trap." Tonrar said darkly, "Wait until tomorrow, when we are all ready to fight for her."

Peter didn't move, still glaring at Tonrar, holding his sword out. Edmund stepped up next to Peter, and cautiously took the sword from his hands. Silently, Peter turned, and stalked back to his chambers.

* * *

She felt ashamed of herself as a tear slipped down her cheek. She attempted to hide it as best as she could, but the Shadow saw. He smiled is a cruel, dark way and continued his torture. The entrance to the tent rustled, and Flie saw Maugrim out of the corner of her eye. The other Shadow ceased hit torture as Maugrim padded over to Flie's head.

_"You know this could all be over." _Maugrim taunted her, _"All you have to do is send out the signal."_

Flie clenched her jaw and looked away. Maugrim chuckled and motioned for the Shadow to continue. Flie swallowed and closed her eyes, thinking of anything but the pain. She remembered the one summer in the Golden Ages, the summer Sail had left for the Dragon Islands.

* * *

_ Flie sighed and leaned against the wall to the castle. She was out in the courtyard, under a large apple tree far from the gate. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, and a light breeze was blowing through. It was a perfect day in Narnia. She had just gotten over a recent sickness, but still had a slight cough. That was probably what gave her away. Peter came around the corner and nearly tripped over Flie, who had switched positions and was laying on her back._

_ "Great Aslan, Flie!" Peter said catching himself, before he fell on the flaxen princess. Flie smiled up at Peter._

_ "It's nice out." Flie commented. Peter nodded, leaning slightly on the wall._

_ "And what are you doing over here?" He asked._

_ "Laying down." Flie said. The look on Peter's face made her laugh, "You want to do something?" She asked, sitting up._

_ "What, lying here isn't enough for you?"_

_ "Nope." Flie stood up, "Come on."_

_ "Where are we going?" Peter asked Flie, following her to the gate._

_ "Somewhere new." Flie said, morphing into a horse, "Get on." Peter hesitated. _

_ "I promise you won't fall off like last time." Flie laughed. Peter made a face and quickly jumped on the horse's back._

_ "Hey, it wasn't my fault a fox ran out in front of us!" Peter defended himself, "Besides, I wasn't the one who decided to chase after him." Flie chuckled flipping her tail._

_ "Blame a girl for having fun..." Flie began to walk out of the courtyard, heading towards a place she had found while flying as a falcon. _

_ The pond was just as beautiful as she remembered it. The water was clear blue, in the back round you could see the mountains, and dark red leaves on the surrounding trees made it look like the Elder's clearing itself. Standing in the middle was like standing in a field of gold. _

_ Peter let out an amazed breath as he dismounted. Flie morphed back into a human and looked over at Peter, smiling. Reaching over, she took his hand in her own, and led him to the pond._

_

* * *

_

Flie was drawn out of her memory as the Shadow cut a sensitive part on her body near her chest. She cried out in pain and looked down at Maugrim, hate filling her eyes. Maugrim chuckled.

_ "Go ahead, daughter of Aslan." _Maugrim taunted, _"Feel the anger and pain coursing through your veins. Send out the signal."_

Flie ignored the Shadow wolf again and turned her head the opposite way.

A sudden force fell on her mind, like something was pulling at it. Flie pressed her head against the table as hard as she could, clenching her jaw, and closing her eyes. She didn't know how much more of the torture she could take.

"Just kill me already!" Flie screamed, slowly breaking. Maugrim chuckled again, walking around to come face to face with Flie.

_"That would be far too easy." _Maugrim said darkly, _"Besides, we must get you ready to meet our leader." _Flie drew in a long breath as the Shadow stopped cutting her, _"But the Lead Shadow would prefer to meet all of your friends as well."_

Flie cried out again as a sharp pain pierced through her head again. Maugrim pulled on the Sight with his mind and opened it up to send a signal. Flie began thrashing, attempting to push him out of her mind.

_"We have the Sight in our control." _Maugrim growled. As soon as he said that, a new Shadow walked into the tent. Flie looked at the Shadow and began trembling. Amber eyes stared down at her, a familiar anger burning into her skin.

"No... no..." Flie sobbed, "Please... no..."

_"Send out the signal."_ The voice ordered coldly.

**R&R please?**


	29. Carry on Wayward Son

**A/N I admit, I've been freakishly lazy over this wonderful Spring Break and I'm very depressed that it's over... **

**I would once again like to thank all of you guys for being so awesome... I'm currently having a hard time dealing with my emotions, and writing is like a great escape for me. I'm not afraid to admit that I do have problems and that everyday, I try to hide my true feelings. But I'm learning that by doing this, it's creating a great problem for me that I am trying to handle on my own for the moment but you guys really don't need to know that ;)... so just thank you guys very much for allowing me this privilege to write such an amazing story for you!**

**Just a reminder: Shadows= The bad part of your soul, when you die they go to the Shadowlands. I have been thinking about the concept for many years now, and maybe (if you believe in this) one part of your soul goes to Heaven and the other part goes to Hell *shrug* who knows... I just thought of it like that :)**

**Disclaimer: I own only meh own ideas!**

**Carry on Wayward Son**

_"Please! Stop!" Flie's scream echoed throughout the darkness. She was thrashing on the table as her blood dripped on the floor. A Shadow was cutting into her skin, smiling darkly as he did so._

_Cold amber eyes focused on another set of furious amber ones._

_ Blood flowed out of the wound in Flie's stomach._

_ The vision began to blur, and she could see a sickly familiar face..._

_ "Someone help me!" Flie cried out._

_

* * *

_

Peter jolted awake, sweat pouring down his face. He jumped up, throwing on his tunic, and bolted out of his room. His siblings were already standing in the hallway, looking around. Tonrar appeared in the hallway and quickly walked over to them.

"You all saw it too." He guessed. Everyone nodded, eyes still full of the horror they had seen.

"They're killing Flie!" Peter ran a hand through his hair, "We have to get her back- now!" Tonrar nodded in agreement.

"I will ready some soldiers and we shall raid the Shadow's camp." He said, "But everyone else must remain here." Peter stepped up to look Tonrar in his russet eyes.

_"I am going to get Flie." _He said in a low tone.

"She's our friend too!" Edmund objected.

"I'm coming to help!" Lucy agreed.

"You could use our help." Susan said.

"No, my Queens, you must not come." Tonrar said, "It is much too dangerous for all of you to come."

"But we _all_ battled the Telmarines!" Susan reminded him.

"We can fight just as well as our brothers!" Lucy added.

"Tonrar's right." Peter said, "You two shouldn't come."

"You can't just keep us holed up in this cave until all of the Shadows are dead... or gone... or whatever happens to them." Susan said.

"No." Peter said in his supreme voice, "But I can make sure that the cold bloods won't let you leave."

Both Susan and Lucy glared at their brother, angry that they weren't allowed to help Flie.

"Ed, you shouldn't come either." Now all of his siblings were pissed.

"You can't do that!"

"You're so selfish!"

"We should be able to help Flie too!"

"Don't think you can do this alone, Pete."

"We can help!"

"Tonrar should decide!"

"Stop!" Peter roared, "I will not let what happened to Sail happen to all of you!" This silenced their objections, and Peter turned to the Lead cold blood.

Tonrar was silent for a moment, his face showing no emotion.

"Go down to the armory and get your weapons." Tonrar finally said, "Meet me by the exit."

In an instant, Tonrar was gone, and Peter was running down the stairs to the main cave.

As Peter began sprinting across the cave, Fledge appeared next to him.

"Peter, you know this is a trap." Fledge said. Peter didn't slow.

"I'm not going to let Flie die in the Shadow's hands!"

"She won't." Fledge said, "They will make sure of that." Peter stopped dead, turning to look at Fledge.

"What do you mean?" He asked shakily.

"The Shadows _want _us to get Flie back." Fledge said, "It is their plan to destroy us."

Peter shook his head, starting to walk to the armory again.

"I don't believe you." Fledge's hoof steps echoed through the tunnel as he followed Peter into the armory.

"Do you think just anyone can survive what the Shadows do?" Fledge said as Peter grabbed copper weapons, "They will torture her and mess with her mind until she becomes one of them!" Peter continued to ignore Fledge, "She will not be who we remember when we retrieve her!"

Peter ran back out of the armory leaving Fledge, and his doubts, behind.

* * *

Flie wasn't fighting back anymore, and the Shadows could sense her state of weakness. The Lead Shadow stepped into the dark tent, walking over to Flie. The flaxen princess couldn't bear to look at the Lead Shadow again. She painfully turned her head away and closed her eyes.

_"She is ready, my Lady." _The Shadow who had been torturing Flie said. The Lead Shadow smirked.

_"It seems that you weren't as strong as you thought you were." _The Lead Shadow teased Flie. She could only scowl and wish for anything else to happen.

_"Open up her mind." _

Flie screamed in pain as a dark force pried open her mind.

* * *

"According to the signal Flie sent out, their camp should be around here..." Tonrar said, walking around the large overhang.

All of the soldiers were spread about and keeping a close watch. The sun was shining brightly, and the light was reflecting off of the snow on the mountain. Peter clutched the bag that he had stored Lucy's healing potion in. She had given it to him, knowing that Flie would be wounded and might need help.

A scream echoed through the air, making Peter's blood run cold. It was Flie.

"They're here." Peter said darkly.

"Peter, you and I will look for Flie." Tonrar ordered, "The rest of you, keep close watch behind us and make sure no Shadows get in the way." Everyone nodded and began to carefully climb off the overhang.

When Peter reached the bottom of the overhang, he could clearly see the camp. A few large tents were set up across the flat stretch of land, and large boulders were scattered. There was no movement inside the camp. The air was silent, not even the wind was blowing. Peter turned and looked at Tonrar, who pointed towards the tent at the far left end.

Peter nodded, and they quietly began to run over to the tent, keeping watch in case a Shadow would ambush them. The two safely made their way to the tent, exchanging surprised looks. Tonrar nodded for Peter to go inside the tent while he kept watch.

Peter stepped into the tent and ducked as a dagger came flying at his head. The Shadow that had been torturing Flie, picked up another dagger, but wasn't as quick as Peter. Peter pulled out his copper sword and struck the Shadow in the chest, instantly killing him. He looked up and saw Flie.

Sheathing his sword he made his way over to the unconscious Flie and gently began to untie her restraints. Seeing all of the cuts on her body made his eyes fill with anger and guilt. As soon as he got her free, Peter pulled out Lucy's healing potion and carefully let a drop slide into Flie's mouth.

Peter had barely just gotten the potion back in his pouch when a force hit him from the back. Peter pulled out his sword but the Shadow wrapped his dark, cold arms around Peter's neck and pulled him back onto the floor. Peter's sword dropped to the ground as he fell on the Shadow.

He attempted to pry the Shadow's arms off of him, but that was no avail. The Shadow tightened his grip and Peter threw his body to the right and hit the table that held the daggers on it. The Shadow pinned Peter's body and his sight began to blur.

The pressure around Peter's neck was suddenly gone and the Shadow fell to the ground dead. Peter coughed and flipped onto his back to see Flie pulling his sword out of the Shadow's dead body. Peter stood up and Flie dropped the copper sword. He quickly pulled her into a hug and Flie buried her face into Peter's shoulder.

"You came for me." She sobbed. Peter pulled her closer to him.

"Of course I came for you." He whispered, "I would never leave you." Flie pulled away.

"You shouldn't have come." She said, "It's not safe-

"Peter!" Tonrar shouted from the outside of the tent, "Hurry up! The Shadows are starting their attack!" Peter grabbed Flie's hand and they ran out of the tent.

Tonrar was fighting off two Shadows as Flie and Peter ran out.

"Get back to the cave!" Tonrar ordered, killing the two Shadows. Peter didn't waste any time in pulling Flie along back to the overhang.

He quickly helped her climb the steep incline and he began to lead her back to the cave. When they reached the halfway point, Flie suddenly stopped, bending over and clutching her head, a look of pain across her face. Peter quickly ran back to her.

"Flie, are you all right?" He asked breathlessly.

Flie looked up at Peter, who took a step back.

Flie's eyes were black.

**R&R please, and I may just feel compelled to add another chapter ;)**

4


	30. Going Under

**A/N The term is called possession. If any of you have seen Supernatural, you know that demons can temporarily take over a human's body- that's kind of what the Shadows are like, or at least what I based them off of. :) **

**Happy April Fools day! Hehe... I just got my brother with the traditional sink spray trick xD he was really angry.**

**OMG! 30th chapter! This makes me very happy :D**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas!**

**Going Under**

Peter took another step back, pulling out his sword. Flie smiled at him, straitening her back.

_"What's the matter, Peter?" _Flie asked innocently, _"Shouldn't we get back to the cave?"_

Peter held his sword up uncertainly and Flie took a step forward, causing Peter to step back again.

_"You wouldn't hurt me..." _

Peter was taunted by how familiar the voice sounded. Yet, there was a slight change in the tone, barely, but it was still there. He couldn't say anything as Flie's black eyes met his, and her smile turned into a smirk.

_"How long did you truly believe that the two of you could be together?" _Flie strutted closer with confidence, _"She would obviously choose her country over everyone she loves first."_

Peter's grip on his sword tightened.

_"We all knew that one night wouldn't last forever." _Flie's eyes returned to their normal color, _"Why do you think she wanted to let herself be killed? She was ashamed." _Peter attempted to ignore the truth in her words, Flie laughed, _"After all, the last time she was with someone, she had a bit of a scare." _Peter let down his guard curiosity seeping into his mind.

"What do you mean?"

_"Of course she never told you." _Flie said, walking up so she almost touched the sword, _"Her last lover Eldraid nearly got her pregnant."_ Peter shook his head in denial, taking a step back and letting his sword drop to his side.

"No... That's not true!" Flie's eyes flashed black again.

_"But you want to know what caused it to be a fluke?" _She was torturing his mind, _"The moment Eldraid attacked her, it wasn't possible. Something in Flie shut down." _

"She would have told me." Peter's eyes narrowed and he held his sword back up.

_"Whatever you believe." _Flie smiled and looked over Peter's shoulder.

Whatever Peter believed, he still stalked forward and grabbed Flie, holding the copper against her back.

"Walk." He hissed.

* * *

Peter didn't look at anyone as he entered the cave. He kept his sword pressed against Flie's back, and his eyes glued towards the dungeon. He was shot many different looks from the cold bloods around him, but the looks from his siblings were the same as they approached.

"Peter...?" Lucy started as Peter and Flie walked past them.

Flie was smiling, her eyes back to their normal. As soon as Fledge approached, Flie's smile disappeared and she slowed down, attempting to run the opposite direction. Peter gripped Flie's arm tightly, holding her in place.

"Take her to that room over there." Fledge ordered turning his head towards a copper door, "I had it readied before you got back." Peter pulled Flie into the room, seeing it was filled with pure copper items.

Flie pulled back, pressing her back against Peter's front. She turned to face him as he pushed her into the room.

"Please, Peter!" She pleaded in Flie's voice, "Don't do this to me!" Peter's face showed no emotion as Tonrar appeared beside him.

"She's not Flie anymore." Peter said without looking at the cold blood.

"I know." Tonrar said gravely, shutting the door. Flie's eyes turned cold black and she scowled at the two.

_"What do you hope to accomplish?" _She snarled. Tonrar pulled out a copper dagger.

"Getting Flie back." He said, stalking forward. Flie rapidly stepped back, avoiding the copper in the room.

_"You can't be serious."_ Flie hissed, _"Her body just got over boing tortured, are you really going to put it through that again?"_

"Whatever it takes to get our Flie back." Peter said, "And we both know that copper only kills you. If we're careful, I'm certain Flie won't be hurt."

_"I can still bite off her tongue!" _Flie smirked, _"Do you really think a bit of copper is going to make me crack?"_ Tonrar and Peter exchanged a look.

"No." Tonrar said stepping closer, "But a lot might." He pressed the dagger up against Flie's throat and she stepped back, into a large pile of pure copper.

The sizzling sound of something burning filled the air along with Flie's cries. Her eyes turned black as she stepped out of the large pile. From the position Peter was at, he could see no harm done to Flie's body, the whatever was inside of her was in pain.

* * *

Edmund couldn't help but wince as the sound of Flie's screams echoed through the cave. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lucy pressing the palms of her hands against her ears. They were sitting in the Meeting room. Susan and Caspian were on the opposite side of the room, Draigh and Jo not too far off. Fledge was looking out of the balcony, his head bowed.

"This is why she should have never come back." He said gravely. The room was silent as the screams continued on.

"Just remember, anything you hear from the room isn't Flie." Fledge turned and exited the Meeting room.

Flie pulled against the copper restraints holding her against the table. The skin around the copper was a normal color, yet, steam was rising off of her skin where the copper was. Tonrar finished strapping down her legs as Flie began to chuckle.

_"What is it that you want me to say?" _She asked, _"You're going to win this battle?" _

"I don't want you to say a single thing." Peter said darkly, "I want you to get the hell out of Flie's mind!" Flie looked up, as if considering it.

_"Nope, sorry, can't do that for you." _She said, _"You see, their's this little thing called the Sight that they kind of manipulated and now I'm... well... stuck to Flie until she dies." _Peter angrily pulled out his sword and pressed it against Flie's skin, making it burn.

"Well, I want you try your hardest." Flie's eyes rolled to the back of her head in pain.

_"What is it you're becoming?" _The sickly sweet voice asked, _"Look at yourself, you're going mad!" _Peter didn't find himself disagreeing as he pulled the copper away, _"Look, we both know how this is going to end; bloody and horrid for both sides." _

"This coming from a Shadow." Peter said emotionlessly.

_"Oh, trust me. I don't work for those sadistic bastards." _Flie smirked, _"Why do you think I didn't go back?"_

"Who are you?" Peter couldn't help but ask. The Shadow didn't hesitate.

_"I'm Flie's Shadow. After she died in the river, but I'm not a full Shadow yet- I don't have quite the privilege of being like the others."_

Peter's eyes held an unknown emotion for a mere second before flashing with anger. It didn't matter who the Shadow was- they were all the same to him.

Peter looked up as Tonrar placed a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye.

"Why don't you get some rest, I'll finish up here." Tonrar said quietly. Peter turned around.

"Like I'll be able to sleep." Peter hissed into the cold blood's ear, before stalking out of the room.

_Peter's dreams were filled of what used to be that night. _

_He restlessly slept, tossing and turning, crying out her name. _

_What started off as dreams became nightmares. _

_Her laughter turned into screams and cries of pain. _

_All Peter could do was watch as Flie was hurt. _

_Dark eyes stared at him as he shouted for Flie, doing everything in his power to help her, but it was no avail. _

_The last picture his mind left him with, was of Flie laying on the ground. _

_Blood was flowing out of a deep wound in her stomach._

Peter gasped and shot up on his bed. Sweat was pouring down his face as he looked around the room. Peter ran a hand through his hair and swung his legs around so that they hung off of his bed and his feet touched the floor. He placed his face in his hands and took deep breaths. Something inside of him triggered fear and Peter stood up, grabbing his copper sword.

Walking out of his room, and down the staircase into the main cave, Peter looked around. Most of everything was quiet. Peter looked across the cave and saw that the copper door to Flie's room was open. A wave of panic shot through his body and Peter looked over to the main entrance to see that the guards weren't there. Strapping his sword to his side, Peter quickly began to make his way up to the entrance.

The first thing he saw as he entered the tunnel was the bodies of the two guards. They were back far enough so that you had to take several steps into the tunnel to see them. Peter unsheathed his sword as he stepped over the bodies. All of his senses were on high alert as Peter made his way down the tunnel.

"Peter?"

He swung around, pointing his sword at Flie. Her light blue eyes were filled with fear and panic as Peter didn't lower his sword.

"Who are you?" Peter scowled.

Flie stepped closer and grabbed part of the copper blade, without flinching. A relief came to Peter's eyes as he realized this was his Flie, not the Shadow's Flie, and he lowered his sword.

"No, Peter!" Flie said in panic, "Don't put your sword down, she could come back any minuet." She said looking around.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I don't have much time." Flie said, taking a step back, "Peter, she used my body to get out of the copper. She retreated back into my mind somewhere, but I know the Shadow's secrets!"

Peter took a step forward, resulting in Flie doing the opposite.

"What do they want?" He asked quietly, already knowing the dreaded answer. Flie closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Vengeance." She said, "They want us to feel what they have to feel."

"But why?"

"I don't know." Flie swallowed and closed her eyes tightly as if in pain, "Peter, you have to kill their leader." Flie whispered, "Kill their leader and you will kill the Shadows." Flie bent down in pain, before coming back up, "You know what you have to do." Peter shook his head, holding his sword back up as Flie looked down and then back up.

_"Enjoy your reunion?" _Flie asked, stalking around Peter.

"You won't make it out of here." Peter said.

_"Wanna bet?"_

Flie's eyes flashed back and she began running, almost faster then a cold blood. Her laughter filled the tunnel, as she disappeared.

8

**R&R please! And I promise I will get another chapter up by... before Monday? *shrug* depends on if y'all review.**


	31. Stand in the Rain

**A/N 5 more chappies to go! Who's sad/excited? I know I am! This is unfortunately the last full action chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Lights (this is written...), Camera (why would we need one?), Action! (There's a lot of that!)**

**:)**

**Stand in the Rain**

_"We all know what must happen." Caspian said gravely as he stood at the end of the table in the Meeting room. Peter didn't look over from where he was staring out of the balcony. _

_"How are we going know who is the Shadow's leader?" Edmund asked._

_"Could it be Jadis?" Lucy suggested from where she was sitting. Some people nodded in agreement._

_"This wouldn't be the first time she led an army against Narnians." Caspian said._

_"But that's just the thing," Susan said, "If she wanted to destroy us, she would have done it already, and she wouldn't have kept Flie alive."_

_"Maugrim?" Edmund suggested._

_"Eldraid." Tonrar said._

_"There are too many possibilities." Peter said from where he was standing, "It's someone we don't know."_

_"But who?" Draigh snarled angrily, "Flie and Sail were the only two who had the slightest clue of who the Shadows are, and now they're both either dead, or are in line to be dead." _

_Peter whipped around to face the black wolf, anger flaring in his eyes. Susan was quickly by his side, a hand on his shoulder._

_"Peter, don't."_

_He angrily pulled his shoulder away and went back to staring out the window._

_"Fledge, do you have any idea?" Tonrar asked the Elder. Fledge thought for a moment._

_"They kept me far away from their leader, whoever it was." Fledge said._

_"Where are the other Elders?" Peter asked, not turning around, "Why won't they help us?"_

_"There are some things we cannot do." Fledge said, "We are in danger as well. If the rest of us come into the mountains, the Shadows are already waiting for us, and it would be almost certain death."_

_"Then we go in blind." Edmund said, "Obviously they will be keeping their leader far away from any fight containing copper." _

_"Going in blind didn't exactly work for us last time." Caspian pointed out. Peter nodded._

_"We should have an attack group to keep the main Shadows distracted, and another group going to find their leader." Peter said, "If we surprise the Shadows, the leader may not have enough time to get to a safe point."_

_"All right then." Tonrar said, "I'll prepare two attack groups."_

* * *

Peter laid on the cold rock as he watched Tonrar and his large attack group on the opposite end of the battlefield. Edmund and Caspian were on either side of him. Draigh, Reepicheep, Glenstrom, Fledge, and two guard cold bloods were silently waiting behind them. Watching Tonrar for the signal, he could tell Caspian and Edmund were watching him wearily.

The air was stiffly still and cold. True fear lashing throughout the air, everyone was nervous for what was to come. Never before had war been waged on Shadows, the dead souls. The mountains were covered in a light snow, sure to melt before the days end.

"Pete, remember that this isn't about revenge." Edmund whispered. Peter didn't respond.

Tonrar and his group began slowly descending down the mountain onto the Shadow's camp. From last attack, they all were aware of the fact that that the Shadows were never really in their camp, instead, along the borders, hiding in the darkest corners.

"I can see one of the Shadows." Caspian murmured, and Peter and Edmund looked over to where Caspian was staring.

Next to a large boulder, a wolf like figure was watching as the soldiers approached. Half of the attack group were cold bloods and the other half were Narnians. The dark wolf looked unconcerned as they approached and Peter scowled.

"It's Maugrim." Peter growled.

"There's Nikabrik!" Edmund said, pointing to a figure next to Maugrim.

Tonrar and the group approached the camp tranquilly, holding his sword out in front of him as if he had all the time in the world. The other soldiers held fake confidence as they began to enter the camp. There was a tense moment of silence as the soldiers stood there.

"NOW!" Tonrar shouted.

Hundreds of copper arrows were released from the mountains hitting any dark area around the camp, causing dark, chilling screams to erupt and dark mist to speed out and begin to gather around the attack group.

"That's us." Edmund said, and they quickly stood up.

As quickly and quietly as possible, the group began to descend down the mountain. Cries and the clanging of swords could be heard from the camp just below. All weapons the soldiers had been given were pure copper. They reached the bottom and Peter looked around.

"Spread out." He said quietly.

Edmund walked close to Peter as they scanned the mountain. Off to the right, a Shadow appeared to be fleeing. Peter and Edmund made to chase after it, but the other Shadows appeared in front of them.

"Looks like we've got it, Ed." Peter said, holding his copper sword.

The first Shadow swung it's sword at Peter, who ducked and then met it's sword with his own. Edmund began a duel with the other two Shadows, neatly swinging his sword and killing a Shadow, Peter not to far behind.

"Peter, go!" Edmund shouted, "I'll hold them off."

Peter nodded and began sprinting after the fleeing Shadow. He was closer to it, when the Shadow suddenly disappeared. Peter came to a sudden halt, looking over the overhang in front of him. He quickly turned around and held up his sword as he began to see the Shadow take it's form. The first thing that came into view was blond hair and amber eyes.

"... Flie?" Peter whispered. The figure laughed.

_"I could only guess you would compare me to my sister." _The figure smirked, walking closer to Peter, _"But no, I'm not Flie." _

"Who are you then?" Peter asked, eyes narrowing.

_"Evy." _The Shadow smiled, _"Flie and Sail's long lost and forgotten sister."_ Peter stared at the Shadow in disbelief.

"You..."

_"That's right, I'm the head of all of this." _The Shadow stepped closer, _"I'm the reason my brother is dead. I'm the reason Flie has a Shadow sucking on her mind. And I'm the reason everyone here will soon be dead." _Peter didn't break eye contact, _"I was forgotten, and all of the other Shadows were forgotten. We _deserve _to be recognized! This is our stand!" _

Another could of black smoke appeared and rammed into the Shadow. The smoke appeared to merge together for a moment, before it separated. Flie stood far from Evy, glaring at her so called sister.

_"Hello, Evy." _

_"Flie." _

Peter didn't know who he was most angry at, looking back and fourth at the almost identical figures.

_"I thought I warned you, Peter." _Flie said, _"Don't you know not to go poking your nose into things that aren't your business?"_

"I thought you weren't one of them." Peter said in a low voice.

_"I'm not." _Flie said, not looking at him, _"This is between Flie and her sister." _The Shadow's eyes narrowed.

_"I should have thought you wouldn't be able to finish your job." _The Lead Shadow hissed pulling out a stone dagger, _"So it looks like I'll be finishing it for you." _Flie smiled and motioned for Evy to give it all she had.

The Lead Shadow's eyes went black and the two became black smoke again, disappearing over the next cliff. Peter began to run after them, not wanting anything bad to happen to Flie, and also to ease his own curiosity. As he approached where Flie and the Lead Shadow had disappeared, he could see the two clouds of smoke doing an odd dance around each other.

One of the clouds was slammed into the side of the mountain, causing rocks to come tumbling down. Peter was frightened and amazed at the same time, for he had never seen anything like this happen before. The fight was graceful and angry at the same time, as if it was all planned. The cloud of smoke that had been slammed into the mountain became Flie again and she straitened her spine and cracked her neck.

The other cloud of smoke quickly became Evy and she tackled Flie, sending the both of them to the ground. Flie flipped over and pinned Evy under her, but Evy kicked back and sent Flie flying across to the opposite side of the cliff. Flie jumped back up and sighed.

_"Don't fail me now, Flie." _The Shadow inside Flie said quietly, _"We can't let her win." _

The Lead Shadow stalked up to Flie and grabbed her, swinging her around in an attempt to take her balance. Flie quickly caught her footing and grabbed Evy's arms in return, turning and hooking the Shadow's body on her own and flipping the Shadow on her back. In an instant the two were smoke again, slamming into each other. Their battle dance was like two dragons fighting, their great powers going up against each other, equally balanced.

One smoke got the upper hand on the other and threw the other to the ground. Flie appeared out of the smoke and struggled as Evy pinned her to the ground. Flie struggled to get out of the Lead Shadow's grasp, but failed. Evy smiled and pulled out the Stone Dagger, holding it up, ready to strike.

"No!"

The force pinning Flie to the ground vanished as Peter tackled Evy onto the ground. Flie quickly stood up as Evy almost immediately got the hold on Peter and glared at him angrily.

_"What the hell are you doing?" _Flie cried, sprinting over and pulling Evy off of Peter, punching the Shadow in the face. The Lead Shadow brought her head back up, clearly more pissed then before.

With great strength, the Lead Shadow grabbed Flie and hurled her across the cliff to the edge. Peter stood up as Flie grabbed the edge of the cliff to stop from rolling. Evy stalked over to her and lifted her up by Flie's neck.

_"I know Flie can hear me in there, you can't block what I'm saying from her." _The Shadow hissed, _"I should have been the one to live! I should have been the one who got to grow up and become a grown spirit!" _Flie coughed and gasped for air, attempting to pry the Shadow's hand from around her neck as the Lead Shadow stared at her in hate.

There was a flash of light and the Lead Shadow dropped her grip from Flie as something slammed into her side. Flie dropped to the ground and attempted to grab the side of the cliff as her body hung off the edge. Her hands clutched the cold stone as she struggled to pull herself up. Off to the right Evy was glaring at the beam of light in front of her.

The light cleared and revealed another figure.

_"So, you escaped the land of the dead again did you?" _Evy snarled.

_"This has to stop." _A familiar voice responded, _"You have gone too far, sister." _Evy stepped closer to the figure.

_"You have no idea what it's like, Sail!" _Evy said angrily as Peter ran over to Flie and helped her.

"This isn't you." Flie said in her real voice, "And this isn't how it's suppose to go down." The Lead Shadow's eyes turned black again and Peter was flung into the stone wall.

_"It will end the way it's meant to be, and this is how it is!" _The Lead Shadow rushed forward, the Stone dagger in her hands.

Everything was in slow motion as Sail rushed over to Peter, grabbing his copper sword.

_"Flie!" _Sail threw the sword to his sister.

Flie caught the sword and turned around, holding it out as the Lead Shadow advanced on her. Both forces hit each other.

"NO!"

**A/N *Stretches* So... What do you think? Maybe some reviews would help my fingers type faster...**

**R&R please! :D**

5


	32. Heartbreak Warfare

**A/N Yay! New format! If you head on back to WM the first, you will see that I have placed up 5 of the 20 chapters (they are edited and redone), so I am very happy about that. Uhm... Sorry about how short this chapter is and also...**

**Please don't hurt me!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters and ideas**

* * *

**Heartbreak Warfare**

* * *

_"Flie, you will not fight Miraz." Sail said forcefully keeping his temper, "I'm not going to loose you." Flie's eyes blazed even more._

_"Why do you keep treating me like a kid?" She spat, Flie's hands clenched by her side, "Sail, you and I share the same bloodline. When will you start treating me like an equal, and not like any other Narnian?" Flie turned and stalked away. _

_Flie turned and strode away, leaving the Pevensies, Caspian, and her brother at the Stone Table. She stopped at the paintings of the old Narnia, admiring what once was. Her hand lolled over the painting of the kings and queens of old, dark shadows of the past. All that once was, all that ever was, seemed to have disappeared into the dark abyss. She closed her eyes, wishing for it all to go away. Wishing that they had never left Narnia. That she had died along with her sister. _

_"FLIE!" _

_I dark roar sounded around her. _

_"I don't care what you think." She growled, "It would have been easier that way!" _

_"You must never wish you're self death!" Chaff growled, "What happened is not of you're concern!" _

_"It is if she was my sister!" Flie cried, "Why have you kept it away from me?" Her voice was choked. _

_"It…" Chaff's voice faltered, "It was against their wishes… how have you learned of it?" _

_"Nothing is kept in the shadows for long." Flie growled._

* * *

Flie gasped in pain as the dagger pierced into her high abdomen, but she never broke eye contact with the Lead Shadow as she pushed the copper sword deeper into it's chest.

"NO!" Peter cried as he watched the Stone dagger plunge into Flie's stomach.

She closed her eyes and let go of the copper sword.

The Lead Shadow screamed in pain and disappeared, leaving nothing behind. The force holding Peter to the wall was lifted as Flie fell to her knees. Peter rushed forward and caught Flie before she fell back. He gently brought her into a laying position on his lap, a horrified look on his face.

"Oh Aslan..." Peter moaned, carefully pulling the dagger from Flie's stomach.

Flie's breath hitched as Peter threw the dagger on the ground. Sail walked over, leaned down and picked up the Stone dagger. He gently ran a finger along his sister's jawline, before standing up.

The roar of a lion echoed through the mountain and Flie cried out in pain. Sail disappeared, and a dark fog seemed to leak from Flie's body. Flie let out out a long breath as Peter placed his hand over her wound as blood flowed heavily from it.

"Peter..." Flie whispered.

"Someone help!" Peter shouted desperately as he attempted to stop the bleeding.

Flie placed a her hand over Peter's hand and he looked into her tear filled eyes.

"No..." Peter's own eyes began to fill with tears, "No, I'm going to get you help Flie." Peter turned to yell for help again, but Flie brought her other hand up to touch his face.

"Peter..." She whispered weakly, "It's no use..."

"You aren't going to die." Peter said firmly, "I won't let you." A tear made it's way down Flie's cheek.

"Please don't do this Peter." Flie sobbed weakly, "I knew this was coming." Peter could only shake his head in denial.

"I'm not going to loose you."

"You won't Peter." Flie whispered, "Everything will become clear... soon..."

Tears began to fall from Peter's eyes as Flie's breaths became shallow.

"Please Flie." Peter sobbed for the first time, "Don't do this to me... don't leave me!"

"I love you..." Peter's heart stopped when Flie stopped breathing.

"Flie?" Peter gently caressed her face, "Flie! No!"

Peter pulled her closer and began sobbing, his head buried in her scent. A deep strike of pain hit his heart as his mind focused only on his love's dead body, leaving behind raw grief. Never before had he felt such a pain, and never again would he feel it. Already her skin was cooling, her sprit already gone. Everything seemed lost now. The world was silent, almost as if in grief as well for the lost soul. The sun had hidden it's comforting light behind a thick blanket of gray clouds, the mountains had ceased to whispering, and the river's angry current slowed to a weak state of depression. All wept for the one who was lost. All wept.

* * *

Edmund looked around as the Shadows ceased fighting. They stood, limp, with no emotion. He quickly made his way over to where the other Narnians were placed, weapons still at the ready, and stood next to Tonrar.

"Something has happened." Tonrar said distantly, not looking at Edmund.

Edmund could barely believe his eyes when he saw a golden figure appear in the distance. The Shadows parted, bowing their heads towards the great lion as he made his way to where Tonrar and Edmund were standing. There was a deep, hidden pain behind the lion's eyes as he stopped in front of them, repeating the words he had once said hundreds of years ago.

"It is done."

The Narnians sheathed their weapons as Aslan turned to the large group of Shadows. The air was deathly silent as they waited for Aslan to make his judgement. His great mane blew in the wind and his muscles rippled under his pelt.

"Return to whence you came Shadows." Aslan said in a supreme voice.

He then let out a great roar that shook the mountain. Almost instantly, the Shadows disappeared, for good. Aslan turned to look at Edmund.

"Go, child, be with your brother at his time of greatest need." Aslan said.

Edmund nodded and began to run where he had last seen his brother disappear. Tonrar followed him closely, scanning the area. Everything was silent, natural.

"Edmund, over here!" Tonrar cried.

The king sprinted over to where Tonrar was and his heart nearly split in two.

There was his brother, Peter, covering a small figure with his own body. From where they were they could hear his quiet sobs. Blood pooled around the two figures and a jolt of pain shot through Edmunds heart as he saw familiar blond hair... it was Flie.

Edmund silently walked over to Peter and kneeled next to him, ignoring the blood. Peter didn't look up, nor did he loosen his grip on the lifeless Flie. Edmund placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and he looked up at Edmund with dull, pain filled eyes. Seeing his brother like this brought tears to Edmunds eyes, and they flickered down to Flie. He realized that Peter must have watched as Flie slowly died from the deep wound in her stomach.

Tonrar approached and leaned down, gently gathering Flie in his arms and standing. Peter could only sit there in pain until Edmund found the strength to bring his brother to his feet, and give him the support they both desired.

Very slowly, they began to make their way back to the cave.

* * *

**A/N Review? Maybe this isn't the end, it's your choice. Again, I bring up this compelling question and if you could answer it, it would make my day:**

**What is more important, the Past... or the Future?**

**I will share with you my answer in the next chapter. Cheers! :)**

**R&R**


	33. Dreaming With A Broken Heart

**A/N So... Thank you for the reviews, my readers :) There are just about 3 chapters left here before I spend all of my time devoting to redoing the first Wolf's Mane.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters and ideas!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday

And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way

One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side

And violins would play here comes the bride

But here comes goodbye, here comes the last time

Here comes the start of every sleepless night

The first of every tear I'm gonna cry

Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed

That she was right here in my arms tonight,

But here comes goodbye

**_Here Comes Goodbye- Rascal Flatts_**

* * *

**Dreaming With A Broken Heart**

_~Tears are God's gift to us. Our holy water. They heal us as they flow.~_**  
**

* * *

_Sit down and shut up!" Flie snapped. The noise in the clearing ceased and the young animals settled down. They all looked up at the white wolf with different feelings plastered on their faces. Not too far off Susan was helping teach in the make shift archery field, and Peter battled with Edmund and Sail. The professor chuckled from where he was sitting as he watched Flie attempt to teach the young Narnians. _

_"Ok," Flie continued softer, "Now, we each have our own strengths and weaknesses. Not all of you will be directly fighting, but hanging—Fowb! Stop chewing Gmal's ear! —And waiting behind the How as back up." Peter and Edmund stopped sparring to watch Flie teach the young Narnians, "Jo, join me up here." _

_Flie demonstrated how to hold down your enemy, and where to strike for the deathblow. _

_"Now," Flie morphed into a human, "I want you all to attack me one at a time—_

_Flie yelped as she was cut short by a flood of animals attacking her all at once. Jo stepped away and perked her ears in amusement. Most of the Narnians Flie was attempting to train were young and naïve. But at least they knew how to group attack. None of them had unsheathed their claws, so Flie wasn't really hurt. Jo made no attempt to stop the mob, instead she looked over at the other gray and white male wolf she had been spotted talking to. _

_The young girl finally gave up on pushing the Narnians off her, and lay in the cool grass. _

_"All right, all right. You can get off me now, you win." Flie laughed. She got up, laughter lighting her eyes._

* * *

_"I've missed this." Flie said._

_"Me too." Sail answered distantly._

_"What have you missed about this?" Flie asked._

_Sail had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and he took a step towards Flie._

_"This part." He said, before pushing her back so she fell into the shallow water._

_Flie yelped as she flew back, and as she hit the water, her head went under for a second. Sail took the chance to turn and flee._

_Flie screamed and chased after her brother, laughing. The game continued all the way to the archery field where Susan and Lucy were practicing. The two girls watched Flie and Sail chase each other around, taking note of Flie's clothes being soaked. _

_Flie chased Sail through the camp and over to where the main entrance was._

_Her brother then 'accidentally' tripped on a rock that happened to be near Orious, and Flie pounced on him._

* * *

_Flie was brought back to reality as heavy paws landed on her stomach. The breath was knocked from her as she looked up to the furry face of Draigh. His black pelt shone in the light, and his pink tongue lolled out of his mouth as he stared down at Flie. Flie huffed as she rolled over, and nipped Draigh's foreleg to tell him to go away. _

_But Draigh was as resolute as his father. He nudged Flie with his muzzle, and she flicked her tail in annoyance. Draigh whined and lifted one paw, letting it rest on Flie's shoulder. At the black wolf's whine, Keovi and Nenna looked up from their game. Flie growled quietly as she braced herself for what was to come. _

_Nenna literally rolled over Flie, while Keovi grabbed her tail and pulled. Draigh walked around to the other side of Flie, and woke Cheka up, who walked up to Flie's face and began licking her muzzle idly. She had always been more of the Omega type pup. _

_Flie flinched as Nenna placed her forepaws on her shoulders, and her hind legs on Flie's stomach. Flie instantly regretted lying on her side, and she pulled her tail close to her body, to keep it away from Keovi. Draigh leaned down and grabbed Flie's scruff and attempted to pull her body, even though she was twice his size. With Keovi's main objective gone, the dark grey and black wolf pup began pawing at the ground at Flie's back._

* * *

_"Why?"_

_Sail smiled at his little sister's favorite question, and walked over to where she was siting on her cot. Lifting her up, he gently sat her on his lap in a brotherly gesture._

_"It's like a wise wolf once told us," Sail said, "Life may not always make sense to us, but it always happens for a purpose. Everything has a meaning in life. In order to save the life of another, a different life must take its place... To restore the balance of the world. Of life itself."_

* * *

Peter was silent the whole trip back, his eyes filled with pain and misery. The Narnians kept their heads bowed and the cold blood soldiers looked onward. Tonrar had wrapped Flie's body in a cloak, covering up the blood that was spread over her body. Peter's cloths and body were also soaked in Flie's drying blood. As they entered the cave, everyone was gathered in the village to greet them as they returned.

They were first greeted with relieved faced, happiness spread throughout all that no one had been killed during the battle. But the grief soon hit them like a wave, a plague that spread from the soldiers to everyone else. The cold bloods had smelt the familiar blood of Flie, but it took longer for those who weren't cold bloods to know.

Lucy gasped and ran up to Tonrar and Peter as they entered the cave, Susan close behind her. Caspian and the other Narnians stood awkwardly at the side of the cave, sorry and guilt filling each and every one of their eyes. The cold blood soldiers went to return their weapons, with forlorn, to the armory. All was silent as Aslan walked up to Tonrar, who was still carrying Flie's body.

"Come." Aslan said gravely, "We must prepare Flie for the journey back to the castle."

Tonrar silently followed the great lion, leaving teary eyed Lucy and Susan behind.

"What happened?" Lucy asked quietly.

"I failed her." Peter said quietly, before drearily walking past his siblings.

A tear made it's way down Lucy's face as she turned to Edmund. Her brother pulled her into an embrace that they both needed. Susan walked over to Caspian, who looked away, almost shamefully.

The cold bloods began to dispatch as Edmund led Lucy over to the cave wall and they both sat down, Susan following a few seconds later. Caspian stood next to them and Draigh laid down in front of them, Jo pressing up against his side. Lucy quietly began to cry and Edmund hugged his younger sister close to him. Fledge padded up to them, head slightly bowed.

"Flie and Sail have done their jobs." Fledge said lightly, "Now it is time for you all to do yours. We leave tomorrow morning." With that, Fledge walked away.

* * *

_That night, Peter dreamed of what once was, and what could have been. Images of an alive Flie danced through his head, her beautiful eyes playing tricks on his mind. He remembered back to their first kiss, that one Christmas Eve, and he remembered his betrayal to her merely years before that. All of her warnings, all of her regrets were voiced in his mind. Her pain, her fear, and the great amount of love she held for Peter. Every little thing she did, every gesture, every word, was filled with a great amount of love and determination. _

_Her smile, once so comforting, was now haunting Peter's mind. Her light blue eyes were now empty in his mind. Her kisses were now just his mind playing tricks on him. Her laughter... a whisper in the wind. _

_All Peter saw was her pain as blood poured out of the wound in her stomach. Her eyes slowly glazing over as she died. Her last breath was a reminder of everything Peter could have done. _

* * *

Peter's eyes shot open and he quickly closed them, willing life to just leave him be. Slowly opening his eyes again, he looked down. He was still wearing the bloody shirt. It hit him like the Sight as he buried his head in his hands and began to sob. In a moment, he was swiftly shedding his shirt and tearing off any particle of clothing that had touched her the moment she had died.

All he wanted to do was burn them. Burn them for the failure he felt building up inside of him. Suddenly, it wasn't the clothes that bothered him. He began tearing off the sheets on the bed, knocked over the desk, and kicked the bed frame.

He sat down, bare back touching the cold wall. His leggings, the only thing that still remained on after his rampage. Peter couldn't feel anything but sorrow and guilt. Every other emotion inside of him was numb. A whisper of the past.

"It's all my fault." He whispered to himself, tears falling down his eyes, "I could have saved her!"

The creak of the door opening was drowned out by Peter's sobs.

Comforting arms wrapped around Peter and he looked over to see his baby sister, Lucy. Her big brown eyes bore into his, filled with tears. She sat there, next to Peter, holding him in a sisterly hug. No words had to be spoken as they overcame their emotions. After a while, Peter pulled out of her embrace and wrapped his own arms around Lucy.

His youngest sister buried her face into Peter's chest. Peter lightly kissed Lucy on top of her head, before silently standing up, pulling his sister up with him. Lucy sniffled and looked up at her brother.

"I can't believe she's gone." Lucy said, tears making their way down her cheek.

"I know." Peter pulled her into another hug, "Neither can I."

"But she died happy, didn't she?" Lucy asked, "You were there to make sure she went peacefully?" Peter nodded, wrapping his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"She wasn't afraid." Peter murmured, "Sail was there with her. She's better now, she's not hurting anymore."

Those words were more comfort to Peter than to his sister.

"It's all right, isn't it?" Lucy looked up at her brother, "She's finally with her mum, and Nenna, and Adrianna, and the pack..." Peter smiled at Lucy.

"Yeah." He said, "She's happy now."

* * *

_~Tears are God's gift to us. Our holy water. They heal us as they flow.~_

**A/N It would really make me happy if you reviewed today, since there are only a few chapters left...**

**R&R please!**


	34. Our Only Comfort

**A/N I really didn't want to post this one. But after a long break, I finally decided better now then 20 years from now when you'll all be angry at me :) Sorry the next few chapters are so short!**

**Two more chapters left! I hope you enjoy them!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas!**

**Our only comfort **

~Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal.~

* * *

This is what she would have wanted.

That thought kept hovering in Peter's mind as he watched the Narnians bury his heart next to her greatest mentors. She had looked so beautiful when they carried her down the mountain. Her hair was a golden halo around her peaceful face. She was wearing a wonderful white dress with gold outlining she would have never allowed on her body in the Golden Ages. Around her neck was Sacara's necklace, matching perfectly with the gold outlining on the dress.

There weren't many people at the funeral, for those who wished to grieve for Flie had done it before the service. Caspian stood next to Susan, who was standing to the right of Peter. Lucy and Edmund flanked Peter's right side, along with Draigh and Jo.

It was a rare moment that the Elders were gathered together in Narnia at the same spot, at the same time. They stood off to the side, with heads bowed.

Peter looked at the inscription on the overhang. There were four of them now.

* * *

_Princess Flie the Loving_

_Once you choose hope, anything is possible_

_Prince Sail the Strong_

_Courage is not simply one of the virtues, but the form of every virtue at the testing point_

_Nenna _

_Don't refuse to go on an occasional wild goose chase- that's what wild geese are for._

_Chaff_

_It's not who you are that holds you back, it's who you think you're not._

* * *

Peter looked at the ground, unable to watch the scene before him any longer. Tonrar made his way over to where Flie and Sail were buried, head bowed.

"Good bye, sister." He turned to face where Sail's body was, "Hunt well, brother."

Peter winced when he realized how much Tonrar must have loved Flie and Sail.

"Peter." He looked up to Tonrar's deep voice, "Will you come with me please?"

Peter nodded emotionlessly, while he was freaking out on the inside. What did Tonrar want? Was he going to kill him for getting Flie killed? Peter hoped he would, because then his pain would end and he would be with Flie.

The cold blood led Peter over to the side of the forest and remained turned away from Peter. He reached into his tunic and Peter's heart began to speed up.

"I have already read the one she addressed to everyone." Tonrar said quietly, pulling out a large envelope. Peter looked at the envelope in confusion.

"What is that?" He asked. Tonrar handed him the package.

"There is one for everyone." Tonrar said, "It would be best to read the first one out loud." With that, Tonrar walked off.

"Wait!" Peter called, "This is the last time we will see each other." He guessed and Tonrar nodded.

"It is for the good of all that we remain hidden in the mountains."

"Thank you." Peter said, clutching the envelope. Tonrar nodded and bowed.

"You too. And may the Elders be with you always."

Peter had called his siblings and some of Flie's closest friends together in the library later that night. He stood in the middle of the room, Caspian and Susan were sitting on a nearby couch, Edmund on the windowsill, Lucy on the ground next to Jo and Draigh. He opened the envelope and pulled out the first piece of paper he saw and began reading.

* * *

_Dear... well, anyone who's reading this,_

_There are words that I want to say, but I just can't find the best way to say them. How do you leave a life behind? I would like to say you don't, but I don't see how comforting that would be to you. So I will start with saying I don't want some dramatic funeral or anything. I want you to burry my body and be done with it. Don't worry, it's just a body, it won't bite. My soul will be elsewhere, hopefully, so you don't have to worry. If it makes you feel any better, I knew what was coming. This was the only way, and I am so sorry. You have all tried so hard to protect me, and I love you all for that. I want you to remember every memory of me, both the good and bad- they're what made me, me. Be good after I leave, or else I'll come back and haunt your asses! Inside, I have addressed letters to some of you who I have more then I could ever say to, please read them carefully, and if you wish, share with everyone else._

_Thanks for believing in me_

_Flie_

* * *

Everyone remained silent, their pain lashing out into the air. Peter let his arm fall down to his side, his hand still clutching the letter. The room was deathly silent, no one wanted to look at each other. Eyes were avoiding eyes, avoiding Peter.

"I remember my birthday in the Golden Ages." Lucy finally said quietly, "It was a grand party. There was a dance and a feast, but what I remember clearly was dancing with Flie." Everyone looked over at Lucy as she shared her story, "I wasn't nearly as tall as her yet, but she lifted me up and we twirled around and around for hours. Later on that night, Flie was in my room with me and we were talking." Peter averted his eyes to the floor.

"She started singing to me. It was the most beautiful song." Lucy sighed in a dreamy way, "She told me that she had learned it from Julia. I have never forgotten it to this day. Flie was a wonderful singer." Susan laughed lightly from where she was sitting next to Caspian.

"She was a great singer, but Sail wasn't that much." Susan said. Many of the people in the room smiled.

"Spring, right after Charli and Venia were born." Draigh said, "Flie took Keovi, Nenna, Cheka, and I out hunting for Geode. We had convinced her that there was a band of wild geese over by the river that were great for hunting. She decided that she wanted to show us how to catch one before she let us." Draigh chuckled to himself, "What she didn't know was that they were talking beasts who we had asked not to say anything. While Flie was swimming towards them, they kept flying up and hitting her on the head with rocks. Of course she never took all four of us out hunting again, but it was still funny."

"She wasn't all that pup smart in the Golden Ages, was she?" Peter finally spoke up, half a smile on his face. Draigh smirked.

"Not much. It wasn't really until Charli and Venia were one year old that she finally figured out that we shouldn't be allowed to choose the prey." Draigh said.

"Edmund, why don't you tell us the skunk story?" Lucy said, smiling.

"That one has been told too many times." Edmund said sitting up straiter, "I don't know how many of you know about the time Flie screwed over a dwarf in the winter."

Everyone laughed at the concept of the story and leaned forward to listen. They all knew that most of Flie's time in the Golden Ages was spent either with the pack or Edmund, therefore generating many interesting stories. Peter smiled to himself, before carefully folding up the letter in his hand and placing it back in the envelope. He spotted another letter labeled with his name and he pulled it out.

He looked back over to where Edmund was happily telling the story, no one seemed to notice him. Peter silently made his way out of the library and walked down the hallway. He was desperate to know what it said.

Once he reached his room he stepped inside and slammed the door shut behind him. He sat on his bed and looked at the letter in his hand. Not that he was there, he suddenly didn't want to know what it said. Whatever it was, he knew it would cause more pain. So he sat there, looking down at the letter in his hand, trying to summon up his courage to open it.

Finally, he slowly began to open the letter, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

* * *

_Peter,_

_You've made me happier then I have ever been my entire life. You are the reason I kept going, and I want to let you know that. I have quite the idea of how you may be feeling right now, but you need to let it go. Everything that happened was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. I wouldn't have wanted to go any other way. I also know about how you still feel about what you call your 'betrayal'. For what it's worth, I forgive you. If you think about it, you kind of did the same thing I did with Eldraid, and it doesn't bother me. We both had to learn one way or another, and that is the reason we grew so close. If there was one thing I would have changed it would be that we could have been together sooner. I treasure every moment I have had with you, and I hope it's the same with you. Although, you can get to be a freaking bossy squirrel at times. Trust your siblings, Peter; they want to help you. They're going through the same thing you are going through right now, and you all need to lean on each other to get past this crossroad. I love you so much._

_Forever yours_

_Flie_

* * *

~Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal.~

**Thanks for reading my story, **

**R&R**


	35. Chances

**A/N I'm sorry for being dead... I've been having some problems lately, but on the bright side I only have 4 days of school left! *runs around happily* **

**There is only 1 more chapter left in Wolf's Mane II so I hope you liked these last few chapters ^^ I also hope that you've learned as much from my story as I have myself while writing it. These stories... are like my lifeline. I love writing them, and I hope you love reading them! Also, how do you like the letters from Flie? It took me a while to figure out what to write for each character. Thank you all so much for sticking with me through all of this!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas!**

* * *

**Chances**

* * *

The sun was bright in the sky, showing no signs of any grief that had only been there days before. In the courtyard near the castle people from the village were gathered, talking amongst themselves. The story of the great black cloud that had hovered about the castle and village was no longer the story spreading around to everyone. Word had gotten out that something special was to happen today and everyone was due to attend this special meeting in the clearing.

Caspian smiled slightly as he watched everyone gathering.

Children were laughing and playing while they waited for the meeting to start.

He had been much happier since the night everyone had shared stories of Princess Flie the Loving. Although he had none to share, he still felt like he belonged. Hearing stories of the great woman she was made him feel like he knew her better then ever. Once it looked like everyone had gathered, Caspian turned around and began to walk off to find the Kings and Queens of old.

* * *

_Caspian,_

_I wish I could be there to watch you grow as a king. I knew from the moment I met you that you were a good man, and you always will be. I would have liked to have gotten to know you better then I did, because I have the feeling we have much in common. Trust your heart and you will always make the right decisions, that is how we won the war. Keep your friends close to you and be the great king I know you are. Also, I would much appreciate it if you would help re-build some of Narnia's greatest places like Cair Paravel._

_Live long my King, _

_Flie_

* * *

He walked through the brightly lit halls of the castle and came upon the library. He stuck his head inside and spotted Lucy and Edmund sitting with Draigh and Jo.

"Your majesties," He called, "It is time."

"Thank you, Caspian." Edmund smiled at the young king and looked back down at his sister as Caspian left to find Susan and Peter, "I suppose we must go now." He said with a smile. Lucy smiled back and they began to make their way to the clearing.

Edmund's smile grew as he took his younger sister's hand and twirled her in a circle as they walked. Lucy laughed happily as he spun her again. Edmund was in a very good mood since he had read _her_ letter to him. It had brought up many happy memories.

* * *

_Edmund, _

_You are a good man. Do not doubt yourself. You were the one who helped me through the Golden Ages when Peter could not, and for that, I thank you. I can still smell that skunk on you, even to this day. By the way, did you ever find that skunk after I left with Peter and the army to the North? Don't answer that. Thank you for coming back for me, words that only we will understand. Between you and I, you were a better leader then Peter at the times he felt like being a pissed off moose. Not that you should be keeping secrets with the deceased... Watch over the others for me, and don't ever be someone you're not._

_Also watch out for skunks, _

_Flie_

* * *

Draigh and Jo padded behind them, quietly talking to each other. They had been discussing starting a pack lately. Both felt they were ready for the responsibility and already had a few loyal wolves lined up to help them along the way. Draigh felt that he had learned enough from Flie to start his own pack.

* * *

_Draigh,_

_Thank you for letting me watch you grow up to be the man you are today. You are everything your father was and everything he wasn't. You must understand that everything I have ever done or said to you was to help you grow, and I think it helped to some extent. You are going to be a great leader and father one day, and I wish you the best of luck. Tell Jo that I am going to miss her greatly, and even though she was your responsibility, she was my pup in my heart. You were always a smart, lively pup, helping take care of Geode and Ender's pups. Never would let me rest peacefully, would you? I remember that one summer a few summers before Charli and Venia were born, when you brought down that doe all on your own. We were all so proud of you, and I still am._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Flie_

* * *

Edmund pulled Lucy into a one arm hug and held her close. Lucy smiled happily, feeling more like her normal self since they had returned from Tonrar's Secret Village. That's what she had been calling it since she had learned of it. She had noticed the great change in everyone's attitudes ever since the night they had gotten their letters. Lucy felt a great amount of gratitude to Flie for doing that, Peter was back to his normal self. He was socializing with everyone now, a light was back in his eyes. Lucy wondered what Flie had written to him.

* * *

_Lucy,_

_Thank you. You made me realize that there was so much more to who I was. You trusted in me even when I wasn't so sure in myself. Watching you grow up in the Golden Ages was both wonderful and sad at the same time. You grow up to be such a beautiful young woman, and don't let anyone else tell you any different. Just don't make the mistake of growing up too fast. I mean, look how much time I took to grow up, I came out OK, right? Haha, my point is, stick to who you truly are and you'll be alright. Sometimes it comes to be a blessing to not be a grown up. Did I tell you how great you are before I left? Well, you are. I fear you may never know how wonderful you truly are, so just trust my words here. What will I do without you? No, the real question is 'What will I do _with_ you?'. So much purpose for one... Keep being yourself, Lucy._

_Keep your siblings in line for me,_

_Flie_

* * *

"This is your last time in Narnia."

They could hardly believe the words once they had left Aslan's muzzle. Peter could only stand there, shocked into silence while he saw tears forming in his sister's eyes.

"May I ask why, Aslan?" Peter asked. Aslan's eyes were soft and caring as they went from Peter to Susan.

"You have learned what you can from this world, and now it is time for you to live in your own world."

Peter's eyes held a deep sadness which he attempted to mask over as Susan too attempted to hide her tears. Aslan stopped walking, Peter and Susan following the great cat's lead. He turned his wise golden orbs so that he could look at the siblings.

"Do not be troubled, this is not the end for you." Aslan said, "You are not truly leaving Narnia, for it remains within you. I hope you use what you have learned from here well."

Aslan continued walking, his powerful muscles rippling with each step. Peter and Susan continued walking again, looking down at the ground. Caspian began walking down the stairs to the brightly lit terrace and began walking over to where he spotted Aslan and the two siblings.

"Aslan, could there have been a different way?" Susan asked the question that had been on most people's minds lately.

"We may never know." He suddenly looked over as Caspian turned away in respect to give them more time, "Your Majesty?" He called.

Caspian was surprised as he looked over at Queen Susan and saw the faint traces of tears on her soft facial features. He quickly recovered and looked at Aslan with great respect.

"We are ready." He said, "Everyone has assembled." Aslan nodded and Peter and Susan exchanged a look. Caspian turned and left, and Aslan continued walking.

"What are Shadows?" Peter asked quietly, "Flie... told me what they wanted, but I don't understand what they are." Aslan smiled sadly up at Peter.

"Let me put it this way..." Aslan stopped and sat, looking up at Peter and Susan, "Inside of us all lives two wolves. One is evil- he is anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego. The other is good- he is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion, and faith. These two wolves are always fighting."

"Well, which wolf will win?" Peter asked.

"The one that you feed." Aslan said, "But no matter what you do, these two wolves never die and one will always dominate the other. When it is time for you to leave the world of the living and join my country, the wolf you choose will either lead you to or away from my country."

"The evil wolf is the Shadow." Susan guessed and Aslan nodded.

"But why did they choose to attack, Aslan?" Peter asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"The Shadows did not ask to be what they are." Aslan said softly, "It is not their fault." Peter and Susan nodded in understanding, "Susan, Peter and I will meet you in the clearing." Susan nodded and silently left, leaving her brother alone with the great lion.

* * *

_Susan,_

_You were like the sister that was taken from me. During the Golden Ages, and these past few weeks, you have made me and Sail feel like family. I can't even begin to tell you how thankful I am to you. I want you to remind Peter, Lucy, and Edmund that I'm happy now. Peter needs the extra kick in the tail to get it in his head, we both know this. I may be older then you, but you were like a mother to me. You don't know how much that means to me. _

_Keep believing,_

_Flie_

* * *

"You are troubled, young one?" Aslan guessed, walking slightly ahead of Peter.

"I miss her." He admitted. Aslan smiled slightly.

"I would think you a fool if you did not." He said kindly, "I'm sure she misses you as well."

"Is there any way she could...?" Peter attempted to ask. Aslan stopped and looked up at the King.

"Sail was brought back only for a temporary time." He said, "It would pain you and her even more if she was only brought back for a time." Peter nodded, his eyes filled with pain, "Come, it is time."

* * *

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man." Caspian said from where he stood to address all who had gathered, "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." There were whispers in the crowd of gathered people.

"It's been generations since we left Telmar!" One man shouted from the crowd.

"We're not referring to Telmar." Aslan said stepping up to where Caspian was standing, "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands, pirates, run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world- the same world as our kings and queens. It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

The air was filled with the doubtful whispers of the people, until someone spoke up.

"I will go." Said one person stepping up, "I will accept the offer." Miraz's wife stepped up as well.

"So will we." She said holding her son.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said breathing softly on them.

The tree behind where Aslan was standing formed into a door, and the great lion nodded at them to walk through it. The two Telmarines began walking towards the tree and suddenly disappeared. Everyone in the crowd began to panic.

"Where did they go?"

"They killed them!"

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?"

Reepicheep stepped up.

"Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay." Aslan turned his head and looked at Peter and Susan.

Peter looked down at the ground for a moment, before stepping up.

"We'll go."

"We will?" Edmund asked, surprised. Peter turned back towards his siblings.

"Come on. Our time's up." He turned to look at Caspian, "After all... we're not really needed here anymore." He held out his sword to Caspian. The king hesitated for a moment, before taking it in his hands.

"I shall look after it until you return." He said nobly.

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan said softly, "We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy asked, heartbroken.

"You two are." Peter said coming over to stand next to Lucy, "At least, I think he means you two." Lucy's eyes filled with the need for knowledge.

"But why?" She asked, "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one." Aslan said, "But all things have their time." Peter looked down, feeling a pull on his heart, "Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

Peter placed a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"It's all right, Lu." He said quietly, "It's not how I thought it would be... but it's all right." His words seemed to comfort himself more then Lucy, "One day you'll see too. Come on."

The kings and queens of old walked over to their new friends to say their goodbyes. Peter shook hands with Glenstrom, Edmund had a last word with Trufflehunter, Lucy hugged Trumpkin, and Susan talked with Caspian. At the last moment, Aslan turned to Peter, an unreadable look in his eyes. He chuckled to himself and nodded his head.

"Go ahead, child." He said softly, earning many confused looks.

The wind picked up slightly and everyone looked around.

_"I told him I wouldn't be at peace until I got to say my goodbyes."_

* * *

**A/N: Review for the last chapter please? Thanks!**

**:):):):):) R&R! :):):):):)**


	36. 100 Years

**A/N Well, this is the end.**

**Last chapter of the Wolf's Mane II story, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed editing it and adding on to it! ^^**

**Take your time reading and enjoy! :D**

**I forgot to tell you my answer to the question, 'What is more important, the past or the future?':**

**I believe that we shouldn't worry about either of those two things (Well, we should, but you know my point, wherever we end up is going to be where we put ourselves in life). What we need to worry about what is right in one of the memories below, so be looking, and I'll tell you at the end!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I own only my own ideas and characters!**

* * *

_15 there's still time for you,_

_Time to buy, time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star,_

_15 I'm all right with you,_

_15, there's never a wish better than this,_

_When you only got 100 years to live._

_- 100 Years, Five For Fighting -_

**100 Years**

* * *

Everything was silent as a blond figure stood off to the side, near Peter. It was a girl, looking around the age of seventeen, with blue eyes. Her hair was long and slightly wavy, coming down to the middle of her back. She wore a simple light blue dress that glowed slightly in the sunlight. Her smile was full and happy, and she was filled with no pain.

The world around the people of Narnia was silent in awe at the moment. Even the wind ceased to breathe, leaving behind no traces of it's previous run. A shiver ran through the earth below as the ocean gently lapped at the beach. All of the fight that had once haunted the country of Narnia was gone as the beautiful dove of peace flew through the skies.

Edmund stopped breathing as his eyes came into contact with the soul of Flie, the one he had once been so close to he had considered her his third sister. The first memory that came to his mind was their midnight trip to the kitchen...

* * *

_"Come on, Edmund! Hurry up!" Flie whispered as they snuck down the the kitchen._

_"I'm going as fast as I can!" Edmund responded, shuffling a small bag between his two hands, "You're just too good at sneaking."_

_"How do you think I managed to survive the Winter without learning to be sneaky?" Flie said with a smirk as they slipped through the shadows._

_"I don't know, you're such a good fighter I just assumed that you pounded anyone who came into your path." Edmund said dryly. _

_Flie snatched the bag from Edmund with a playful scowl. _

_"Tell me again why we are sneaking into our OWN castle's kitchen in the middle of the night." Edmund looked around, "I mean, I AM King and you're a Princess, we can do what we want."_

_"But then it wouldn't be any fun." Flie said with a smile, "Besides, if we don't get it it first, Peter will have eaten all of the chocolate and died of a sugar high."_

_"Like you won't" Edmund snorted. Flie chuckled and opened the pantry._

_There sat no other than the Queen Lucy, chocolate embedded in the corners of her mouth and on the tips of her fingers. She looked up at her brother and the flaxen Princess with a guilty smile. She was too smart to even think about trying to wiggle her way out of this mess. _

_But Flie still couldn't help but burst out into an all out laugh._

_"If you share, we won't tell Susan." Edmund said with a smile._

* * *

Lucy had an unbelievably joyful smile plastered on her face as she saw Flie. She, like her other two siblings, had never gotten to say her goodbyes. Aslan had even ordered her to keep from seeing the deceased body of the blonde girl, but Lucy had still seen her cold vessel, drenched in blood as they prepared her for the trip back home.

Aslan silently understood Lucy's need to see her friend one last time, which was why he had in fact ordered her to be away from Flie's body. He was aware that Lucy would defy him and go to say her silent farewell to the girl. It was that he counted on even. It was Lucy's time to decide on what she wanted for herself, what she wanted to know and what she didn't want to know.

While Edmund was thinking about the kitchen and chocolate, Lucy had been thinking of an other day.

* * *

_Lucy couldn't help but let out a small giggle as her and Flie slipped down the hall. Guards watched them curiously as the blonde girl beside the Queen casually held out a small bowl in front of her body, a small smirk forming on her face. The bowl was filled with an ash black liquid- not even a liquid. The gooey substance sloshed back and fourth in the small bowl, a small rag covering the top._

_The two girls soon arrived at the High King's quarters, quietly opening the door and slipping through. Through the darkness, Peter's messy mop of blonde hair was barely visible under the covers. His face had a peaceful look upon it, mouth open slightly as he slept. _

_As the two girls made their way to his bedside, Flie pulled the rag off of the bowl. With identical smiles full of mischief, the girls shared one last look before putting their plan into action._

_"FLIE! LUCY!" _

_Activity in Cair Paravel ceased as the High King's furious voice echoed throughout the halls. In the library, Lucy and Flie dug their heads deeper into the books they had taken from the shelves. The doors to the library were thrown open and Peter stalked into the room, Edmund and Susan close behind him, wondering what was going on. _

_'What did they do this time?' Edmund wondered to himself as he followed Susan into the room, while his sister's thoughts were along the lines of._

_'Oh no, Peter's going to send everyone who helped Flie and Lucy to the dungeon again.' Or something close to that._

_"Peter," Flie said, sniffling laughter as he approached, "I love what you've done with your hair. Black really suits you."_

_Edmund walked over to where Flie and Lucy were sitting on the window ledge, pushing the blonde Princess's leg over slightly so he could sit down next to her. From this point he had a good view of his brother, and he couldn't help bursting into laughter. _

_Peter's hair was temporarily dyed into a coal black color. Along his upper lip was a curly mustache, and his eyebrows were also dyed black to match his hair. Susan wore an annoyed look which she directed towards Flie and Lucy, attempting to cover up her laughter, but the look on Peter's face was breaking her._

_Both girls bit their bottom lip to sniffle their laughter. The High King was furious, his face growing more red by the moment. Edmund's chuckles in the back weren't helping as Flie and Lucy made little, high pitched noised in their attempt to stop their laughter. Susan couldn't help it anymore and burst into loud laughter. _

_As the High Queen started laughing, Flie and Lucy held their heads down and laughed as well. Edmund didn't even need to start laughing, seeing as though he had found all of it amusing from the start. It took a few moments for Peter to realize the hilarity of the joke before he broke into a small laugh._

* * *

Susan sported a shocked look as the blonde princess appeared in front of them, seemingly unharmed. Her eyes connected with Susan's, and the High Queen couldn't help but take an unbelieving step forward, one hand held out in front of her slightly as though she were ready for the Spirit to attack at any moment. The entire way Flie was holding herself signaled that she had no fear. No fear at all.

Susan had always been the one to notice Flie's fear. If it was one thing that Flie had a lot of, it was fear. In fact, Susan recalled one of the moments Flie had been so frightened, she had only allowed Susan to come near her.

* * *

_Almost the entire night Flie had been awake, pacing restlessly in her room. Her eyes were round and her breathing was labored. It was quite obvious to those around the castle that the Princess was in great distress. The four Pevensies were gathered together in the High King's chamber, listening to the sounds of Flie's movements only one floor below. _

_Peter yawned and looked at his siblings._

_"Well, do any of you know what's got her knickers in a twist?" He asked, wanting to get back to sleep._

_"I think she might have had a bad dream." Lucy said from where she was sitting on the edge of the large bed._

_"Ed, have you tried talking with her?" Susan asked her brother._

_"Yeah." Edmund said, walking over to the bed, "But she threw a dagger at my head and yelled at me to leave."_

_"Great Aslan, that girl has the temper of a bloody raccoon." Peter yawned, rubbing the back of his neck. Susan shot her other brother a disapproving look before speaking again._

_"I'll go talk to her then." _

_The High Queen silently made her way out of the room and down the stairs to where Flie's room was located. The sound of Flie's feet echoing in the room reached Susan's ears as she tapped lightly on the wooden door._

_"Flie?" She called softly, "It's Susan."_

_There was no response, so Susan slowly opened the door to Flie's chamber. As soon as she set foot into the room, Flie stopped pacing and turned around to face the High Queen. The Princess's blue eyes were filled with fright as she said something that surprised Susan._

_"Susan, can you check to make sure Eldraid isn't here?" She whispered._

_Susan stood in place for a moment, a little confused at Flie's request. Her feet slowly began to move and she checked all of the corners of Flie's small room. The Princess stood in the middle, watching Susan with anxious eyes. _

_"No one but you and me are here, Flie." Susan said softly, walking over to the blonde girl, "Are you alright?"_

_Flie nodded, almost too quickly._

_"Yeah, I-I'm fine." She said._

_Susan gently led Flie over to her bed and they both sat down._

_"What happened?" Susan asked. Flie opened her mouth, as if to say something, but quickly closed it. She thought for a moment before hesitantly speaking._

_"I... I had this nightmare a couple of nights ago." Flie started off, "It didn't bother me all too much, I just..."_

_"You saw Eldraid." Susan guessed. Flie nodded, looking out the window. _

_"I thought he would just leave me alone once he was gone." She said quietly, "But I had the dream again tonight, and when I woke up... I could feel his eyes staring at me from across the room." Susan placed a comforting hand on Flie's shoulder._

_"Flie, things like this don't just go away." Susan said, "Eldraid is gone for good, he can't hurt you anymore. You need to stop focusing on things that have happened in the past, and look at what you have right now."_

* * *

"Flie." Peter breathed, unable to get his body to move.

Her facial features were soft and full of love as she gracefully strode towards Peter. The world around the two lovers seemed to slow as they were trapped in their own bubble. Flie brought her hand up and rested it on Peter's cheek.

"I miss you." Peter whispered, looking into her aqua eyes.

"I know." Flie said softly, ignoring everyone else around them, "I miss you too, but I know in the end everything will be the way we want it to. I have to keep believing that." Peter swallowed, keeping down his pain.

"I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Flie said, "But you being there with me made it better then it seemed."

Everyone else was attempting to distract themselves in order to give Peter and Flie their private moment, but couldn't help listening in.

"For the first time, I've been with the pack, my mother, Sail, and everyone else I love dearly." Flie said in happiness, "And when it is time, I will be with everyone I love and there will be no pain or anger."

She gently pulled down Peter's head and stood on her toes to kiss Peter.

Peter brought his hand up to rest on Flie's cheek and kissed her back. It was full of happiness, guilt, pain, regret, and most importantly, love. Neither of them wanted it to end, but finally, Flie pulled back.

She wore a soft smile, but her eyes were filled with regret. She wished that she could go with them, but she knew it was wrong. She turned to look at her father and he nodded.

Flie's gaze swept over the crowd before them, then Caspian, and finally the four siblings who she had grown to love. To each of the four, her eyes sent a different message.

Susan saw slight innocence and understanding.

Edmund saw friendship and laughter.

Lucy saw trust and knowledge.

Everything Peter saw was love.

The wind began to pick up slightly again and Flie disappeared, leaving only her memory behind.

How do you end a story? Is it with death? Is it with 'happily ever after'? The truth is, you don't. A story never comes to an end. A story merely starts. Once the legend begins, it never comes to a resolution. Let's just say this story came to the middle of it's journey in a split second. Once choice. One path.

The Kings and Queens of old looked upon the people, the Narnians they had once ruled. Over the past ages, things had changed dramatically. One problem after another, but they overcame it together... as a family. Through all of the pain, they had learned. Through all of the happiness, they had remembered. Through anger, they had achieved.

Looking back on the memories, they realized everything they had ever done. They then realized how much Flie must have been weighed down with, and never had she complained or backed down. No one could have handled it better. Sail was the leader, but Flie was the strong one.

Finally, the siblings turned away from the world they had grown in, the world they ruled.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy stepped through the door, leaving behind Narnia... but not for the last time.

* * *

**A/N I would just like to thank all of you for reading my storie(s) and sticking with me all the way to the end! The memories were completely made up by me (improv yay!) and I absolutely love writing them!**

**You all know who you are, the ones who reviewed and favorited and alerted! You guys are the reason that I kept on writing, so thank you and I hope you liked my stories!**

**Thank you to the readers, the people who submitted constructive criticism, weird stalker people, hobos that live next to the trash can, my teachers, my friends, my family, *breath* my pets, the salesmen and women who put up with my ridiculousness when I answer the phone, the poor people who end up on the wrong end of the phone when I'm talking, and most importantly Aslan! ^^**

**I am working on redoing Wolf's Mane the first story and it does seem a bit better than before. I will also redo most of the chapters in this story (mostly changing from 1st POV to 3rd POV because I don't like that anymore ^^")**

**Check out the REAL ending to the story, "We Never Change", coming out soon!**

**Until then, I will be (hopefully) regularly posting in "Wolf's Mane Extras"!**

**Any questions, comments, or concerns that may be life threatening, don't hesitate to review (preferred) or PM me! :)**

**So once again, thank you all very much, I love you all! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**R&R one last time?**

**If you caught the answer to my question, it's in Susan's memory, in one of the last things she says!**

**~Bree~**


End file.
